


Chasing Freedom with Love

by SQFeatherNova2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQFeatherNova2/pseuds/SQFeatherNova2
Summary: Regina Mills is hired as Lana Parrish for the soap opera Enchanted Harbor and is dubbed the "Evil Queen" on the show despite being the complete opposite in real life. She dedicates time to Storybrooke's community center to assist children with homework and even play games after homework is finished. She develops an attachment to one child, who happens to live in a foster home one street behind Mifflin. She meets Emma as she moves into the house next to her own and they hit it off rather quickly. Will Emma be able to free Regina from the soap opera and the fate that it has given Regina or will they have to chase freedom and somehow change people's minds about Regina?
Relationships: Abigail | Kathryn Nolan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Maleficent/Queen of Hearts | Cora
Comments: 39
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw in an SQ fic group. I hope it appeals to people. This is also my first attempt at third person POV. I normally write in first POV. Please read, review and hand me ideas on what you'd like to see. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mills is hired for Enchanted Harbor the critically acclaimed soap opera and is dubbed the "Evil Queen for her bitch of a character. She is the complete opposite in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there are some realistic elements, but I do not know all of the rules of foster care/guardianship, nor am I parent (yet, that's not for a few years down the road). Also, I do not claim to know the rules of community centers/after-school programs and their stance on allowing non-parents bring children to the children's parents. This is fiction and I should be granted some creative license like other authors on AO3 and fanfiction.net. 
> 
> If you don't wish to read, then click off and maybe my other WIP, Love is Never Silent, will be more your speed.

The newest cast member of the hit soap, _Enchanted Harbor,_ Regina Mills is the character Lana Parrish, the owner of the Brewed Awakening and Florist shop. Regina has only been a part of the show for the last couple of months, but her character is the show’s critically acclaimed “Evil Queen.” How could fans and passersby just hate her? Is she just misunderstood? More than likely. _I hate this job. Getting booed and hate mail is disheartening and my heart feels heavy every time I go into that damned studio. Why the fuck am I being written as such an evil bitch?! Old as hell men are at the heart of the issue. Female writers wouldn’t do this, not like this. There are evil characters who are loved damn it. Why am I hated_ _…_

These thoughts are always bombarding Regina’s mind whenever she is out in the world and at home and even when she is working. To escape the bombarding thoughts, she visits the local community center to assist children with after school activities or even their homework. Many of the children are under ten years old and many of the parents of the majority of the children are unable to pick them up right after the schools let them out, so the children go to the community center. Regina goes to give back and the employees are thrilled to have a celebrity assist. “Hello, I’m here to assist the children with their after-school activities,” Regina explains to the receptionist. The receptionist gives Regina her Visitor Pass that Regina chooses to keep at the center because she is afraid if her car was broken into or someone at work decided to be a jerk, her Visitor Pass and lanyard would be lost. “Oh, Regina?” The receptionist, Amber called out. A young redhead with light grey eyes and freckles on her cheeks. Regina turned to her. “Yes, Amber?”

Amber stood up and Regina walked back to the desk. “Some of the younger ones at the table with the whiteboard easel beside them have asked for your assistance with homework. They came in and one of them, I believe little Jess asked for them.” Regina beamed and smiled widely. “Yes, of course. I’ll grab a water and be right with them, by the way, which one is Jess?” Amber smiled. “She’s the one with the very dark brown hair, it almost looks black and it’s curly. Her eyes are like liquid sapphires.” Regina nodded and fetched water from the blue cooler by the door that led to the main center with all the children. The shunned actress found Jess and Jess waved, not realizing who it was. _My gods, this little girl is almost a mini version of me. I’m only in my late twenties, but damn. Her family couldn’t change their schedules for her not to be here?_ “Hello, are you Jess?” The girl looked up at the older brunette and gasped before nodding. Regina grabbed a chair and sat down. “Yes ma’am. You…I mean, you’re Ms. Mills,” Jess said in such a mature voice to Regina’s surprise.

“Regina, love bug. Ms. Mills is what some adults call me. To you and everyone, I visit here in this community center in Storybrooke, I am Regina.” Jess was taken aback, then she opened her binder to her math homework. “Can…may I ask for help with math? Math isn’t my strong suit. Everyone else here is finished, but I asked for you to help us, but I wanted your help for me. I’m selfish,” the girl said and her eyes fell to her hands that were in her lap. Regina was saddened by the ridicule the girl gave herself freely. “No, love bug. That’s not selfish. Come here, would you like to go to a smaller room where it’s quieter?” She nodded and gathered her belongings, then Regina offered her hand after she stood up. Jess took the woman’s hand and Amber saw them and led them to a quieter room for homework. Other children asked for the same room as Regina because the big gymnasium type room was too loud to focus. Amber knew the parents of the children and the parents were aware of Regina’s daily visits, so the times she would be alone with some of the children or even one of them was not even a problem because the children never complained and parents from the past assured new parents that Regina was not one of these people to hurt children. She loves them too much and she would like to have her own or adopt or both someday. Some of the parents have seen her on _Enchanted Harbor_ , but the whole “Evil Queen” bit for the actress and her character is just a selling point for the show to them. They know who the real person is, but there is a greater number of fans of the show who don’t give a shit about the minority’s opinion.

Once settled in the smaller room, Jess showed her math homework and her workbook which is similar to the text that is at school. “This is the homework, okay. This is addition, subtraction, division, and multiplication. Are you supposed to do all these simple ones for tonight? This is a big packet,” Regina said, as she looked through the stapled packet. Jess found her academic planner and found what she wrote for math. “I have to do addition one through ten; subtraction one through ten; multiplication one through five and division one through five.” She showed her tutor, well Jess thought of Regina as a tutor, her planner and Regina had her notepad with her and wrote down the assignments for each simple math operation.

With Regina’s help, Jess was able to master simple math operation problems. Regina took her phone out and saw the time and her eyes went wide. “Honey, when are you supposed to get picked up?” Regina asked. Jess only shrugged. “I usually stay until the center closes. My foster family doesn’t like me coming here and no, it isn’t because of you,” she explained. Regina grabbed her keys and helped Jess pack her backpack. “I’ll drive you home. Where do you live?” Jess wrote the family’s address down. Ironically enough? She lived one street behind Mifflin Street. _Perfect. I can keep an eye on her._ “I’m at 108 Mifflin Street, the street in front of yours. If you ever wish to come there for anything, just ring the doorbell,” Regina explained. Jess hid the address for Regina’s place in her backpack and Regina helped her into her Mercedes after giving Amber the Visitor Pass and telling her that she was taking Jess home. Amber understood and they said bye.

Jess loved the ride and she hugged Regina while in the car before heading inside the house; Regina made sure Jess made it inside before heading to 108 Mifflin. There was a buzz of activity at 106 Mifflin, one house to the left of Regina’s. A yellow Volkswagen Beetle was parked and a tall blonde with green eyes was carrying a box from the trunk to inside the house. _One box?_ Regina parked and got out of her car, just as the blonde got out of her home and they waved and smiled at each other. “Hello, I’m Emma Swan.” Regina was thrilled to have a kind neighbor. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Regina Mills. We’re neighbors, I’m at 108 Mifflin,” Regina said as she pointed to her home. Emma smiled a genuine smile. “Pleasure to meet you, Regina. Maybe we can get better acquainted some time?” Regina smiled at that. “I’d like that. Maybe I could make dinner over the weekend?” Regina offered. Emma grinned. “I’ll bring the wine. Just tell me when and I’ll be there. Here’s my number. I don’t have my phone with me, it’s inside, but that’s my cell number on the business card. Oh, and don’t worry. I’m no longer a bail bondsman. I left that to be a freelance photographer, that was my dream. The bail bondsman allowed me to save up, so I can sort of…live it up so to speak, but I know how to save so I won’t spend everything on a whim.” _I’m in love, holy hell I’m in love and I barely know her. Someone please, shoot me._ “That’s good, though. The saving and being able to leave that job to do photography.”

They bid goodnight and once Regina got into her home, she grabbed her phone and put Emma as a new contact. She then texted Emma. _Hi Emma. It’s Regina Mills._ Regina grabbed her cider from the fridge and poured some into a glass. Her phone buzzed, alerting her to a text. Emma. _Hi Regina. I didn’t expect you to put me on your phone this quickly. Normally, people wait._ Regina typed quickly. _Well, whenever I meet someone and they offer for frequent contacting and I don’t get these weird feelings that set off alarms, they make it into my phone. You are someone I wish to get to know and keep in my life and I hope I am the same for you._ Regina hoped she didn’t seem desperate for friendship or something more. _I completely understand…I’m the same way._ Regina fist-bumped the air in triumph before typing away again. _Friday night at eight, my place?_ Her phone rang with Emma’s name on the screen. “You bet.” Regina heard the click of the call ending and she put her hands in the air after putting her phone on the kitchen island and yelling, “YESSSS!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with me, again first attempt at third POV and this is not the only fanfiction I have in progress. The other is "Love is Never Silent." That one is in first POV and I know that won't appeal to many people, but I hope despite that, you may read it anyway and possibly recommend my stories to others to help me gain more readers to interact with. I am not new to reading fanfiction, but I am still trying my way in writing fanfiction. -SQFeather4317


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't claim to know the rules of social work or foster care. If I absolutely need to, I will research. Trigger Warnings for abuse. Just letting you know now.

Regina settled down for the night and her mind kept going to the little girl she met earlier at the community center. She couldn’t have been older than six years old and has Regina worried that her little love bug was in the foster care system. The brunette just finished her shower and pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt for bed, then went to her living room for some TV time. She poured another glass of cider when she heard the smallest knock on her door. At first, she believed she didn’t hear it, but it occurred again. This worried Regina and the olive-skinned brunette had a million things run through her mind. She looked through her peephole and saw Jess on her porch. “Oh no. No, no, no.” Regina opened her door and Jess leaped into Regina’s arms. “Lovebug? What’s wrong? What happened?”

The tiny human was shaking from terror and Regina brought her into the house and shut the door and locked it. “R’gina, don’t make me go back.” The woman knew she wasn’t going to do that as she sat on her couch with Jess. “Talk to me, Jess.” The tiny human nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “You dropped me off, I cleaned myself up for dinner and I didn’t do anything wrong. Foster Daddy and Foster Mommy yell at me and they tore my homework up.” This made Regina angry, but the woman saw the clothes the girl was wearing were torn to shreds and she was clinging to Regina’s address in her hand. “Let’s get you a bath. Are you allergic to lavender?” Jess shook her head. “No, only nickel.” _Nickel allergy. Not common when I was young, common now. Good to know, regardless._

The older brunette carried the calmer child up to her master bedroom and set her on the bed. “I think…ah-ha. I knew I had a cartoon-like t-shirt. Do you like _Wonder Woman,_ love bug?” Jess’s eyes sparkled at the mention of the heroine’s name. “I love her! Want to know something?” Regina smiled. “Anything.” Jess smiled. “I like certain cartoon villains, too. I like some of the female ones from fairy tales,” the girl admits. Regina is intrigued. _Maybe her insight could be useful for me to help change people’s minds about Lana._ “Which ones?” the woman asked as she found a pair of sweatpants that would work for the girl and surprisingly a pair of underwear that wasn’t going to be huge. _Pure luck. For the sweats, I can always cut them to her size so they aren’t dragging on the floor. For her, I’d make sure she’d have everything._ “I like the Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Ursula. Cruella and Lady Tremaine are too cruel.” Regina chuckled. “You’re right on Cruella and Lady Tremaine. I’ll let you in on a secret. The show I currently work on, my nickname is the ‘Evil Queen,’ but I hate it. My character is nothing like the real me.”

Jess cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows. “You? Nu-uh.” The older brunette chuckled again. “If only adults kept your resilience.” Jess held her arms out for her friend and Regina took the invitation to carry her love bug to the master bathroom for the bath. The woman plugged the drain and started the water to fill the tub. As the tub filled, she poured the lavender body wash slash bubble bath into the warm water. When the tub filled with enough water, Regina stopped the water, and then she turned to assist Jess with getting her clothes off. The older woman, who people booed and wrote hate mail to was going to change their minds when they found out what Regina saw on this little girl’s body. “Don’t send me away,” Jess begged. “I will keep you safe. I am angry at that couple.” Scars covered this little body. Bruises too. Regina called Emma after getting Jess into the tub. Her phone was in her sweatpants pocket, so no leaving Jess alone. _No chance in hell I’m leaving her. I learned early to keep my phone with me and always have it charged._ “Regina?” The brunette sighed in relief that the blonde picked up. “I need you to come over with your camera or your phone if it can take photos.”

Emma was shocked, Regina knew this because of the gasp she heard. Emma grabbed her camera and a memory card for it. She grabbed her keys and when she was finally at her neighbor’s home, Regina was opening the door and holding a tired young one. “I’ll explain, but please.” Emma gave no argument and Regina closed her door. “Regina, isn’t she the foster child from the street behind us?” Emma asked. A valid question. “She’ll be in my care now, even if I have to fight the system.” Emma nodded and Regina put Jess on the couch and revealed all the wounds to Emma. Without any prompting from Regina, Emma took photos and if needed, she took more than one from different angles. “Regina, I’d call the police. It’s better for all of us so that the house doesn’t get her back.”

Regina grabbed her phone and called for an officer to come to the house, but come without sirens. The operator understood and an officer was dispatched. A Detective August Booth came and Emma had the photos printed using Regina’s office passed the staircase. Regina and Emma stayed with Jess as Detective Booth questioned her. “Did your foster parents ever do anything to you besides those injuries?” Booth asked. Jess looked at him strangely. “R’gina?” Jess said. “He’s asking about down here.” Regina pointed below the waistline. Jess understood and shook her head. “No, only cuts and hitting. I ran to Regina tonight because I know her from the community center. She helped me with the math homework I had earlier, but the foster parents ripped it up,” Jess explained.

Booth hung his head before looking at the three of them again. “I’m going to call her social worker, Ms. Michaels. I’ll be right back. If she asks, are you willing to be her foster mother, Ms. Mills?” Regina nodded. “Most definitely. I know I’ll have to get her clothes and everything and possibly change my work schedule, but that won’t be an issue.” Emma raised her hand. “I’ll assist as well if that’s allowed? I’m next door.” Emma pointed to her own home and Booth smiled. “I see no issue. Let me see what Michaels says. Give me a few minutes.” Booth stepped out of the house and made the call. Jess had fallen asleep in Regina’s arms and Emma took the opportunity to take a photo of them.

It seemed like forever when in reality it was only ten to fifteen minutes before Detective Booth came back into Regina’s home and a smile was plastered on his face. “Ms. Michaels has given me orders to arrest the couple in the house behind yours where Jess has been living for the past few months. She’ll be coming by here sometime tomorrow to assess your house, Ms. Mills. She already knows you are financially capable, but you’ll still receive a stipend every month for Jess.” Regina nodded as she rocked Jess softly, who was cuddled in her arms and asleep peacefully. “I understand, I’ll just call off work and prepare for Ms. Michaels coming.” Detective Booth listened to his radio a moment and he chuckled softly. “The foster parents just put a call in because they realized she’s not home.” He hit a button on his radio and someone answered him from Dispatch. “Detective Booth, you’re at 108 Mifflin, correct? Isn’t this address that called in, right behind Mifflin?” Dispatcher inquired.

“Yes, the couple’s foster daughter isn’t missing. She ran off to 108 Mifflin. I have been asked by the child’s social worker to arrest the couple at the new call you received. Did they sound distraught at all? Did they seriously ‘just’ find out she was gone?” Booth asked. “No to both questions. It just didn’t feel right to me and I’m an aunt to nieces and a nephew who are younger than this little one.” Booth nodded. “Don’t worry. I’m arresting the couple. It’s good you contacted me.” Booth gathered his jacket and he went to his cruiser, which prompted Regina to walk with Jess in her arms to the threshold of her front door to see what Booth was doing. The hulking detective was looking through the trunk of his cruiser and his hands found what his eyes were searching for. The sandy-haired man walked back to the house and he had a soft animal plush. The plush was a panda bear. “For her, before I go. My station gives them out when a child is involved. My sheriff, Sheriff Graham, would never forgive me if I didn’t give this little girl a plush.” Regina graciously took the plush and Detective Booth left and Regina shut the door.

Emma watched Regina cradle the child in her arms and Emma was in awe. “Do you want some help? I mean, with setting a room up for her?” Emma asked the brunette. “I have a bedroom upstairs.” Emma nodded and gave some space. “I’ll go to my place and let you two have the night to yourselves,” Emma suggested. Regina smiled at the blonde, before she said anything. “Wait, would you stay here until I get her settled in for the night?” The blonde was taken aback by the request, but she smiled and nodded. “Of course, I can.” Regina quietly headed upstairs for the spare bedroom across from her master bedroom and tucked Jess in for the night with the plush beside her. The brunette had to stop herself from kissing the girl’s nose or forehead. _Not your child, yet. She may not even become yours, Regina. Idiot._

Regina found a nightlight and plugged it in near the bedroom door before leaving to go back downstairs. Emma was sitting on the couch and turned when she heard her neighbor coming down the staircase. “Are you alright?” Emma inquired. Regina shrugged. “I think so, but I almost planted a kiss on that little girl’s nose or forehead. I stopped myself before I did so,” the actress explained. The blonde’s emerald orbs focused on her neighbor. “I don’t think it would’ve mattered, but I understand your discomfort.” The brunette looked up at Emma and cocked her head. “How do you mean?” Emma smiled. “A story for another time. It’s late and we both need sleep.” Emma left for her home and Regina was left with more questions about her neighbor. _She’s right, however, it is late._ Regina headed for her own room, after checking on Jess. The girl was still asleep, but the brunette discovered her guest was holding the panda plush. Regina headed for bed and hoped for the best when Ms. Michaels came to visit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to save this for now: I will not tolerate bullying against me or other authors and readers (who may also be authors themselves) from trolls, regardless of them being unregistered or registered users. I will not tolerate the outright belittling towards me and calling me "a bad author" for minor mistakes in grammar. English is first language, but it is a hard language even for me. I will also say that 3rd POV is hard for me to write, but I am trying it out. 1st is more my speed as some may know. I think that was it, I just had to get serious for a moment. 
> 
> I only hope, after the seriousness of the above note, that I haven't lost any of you. If I have, that's okay. I am just reiterating that this is supposed to be fun and it's fanfiction for a reason. There are many works that have been taken down for reasons like stupid comments and rudeness towards the author and those authors don't come back. I am not one to let the trolls win, that isn't to say that the authors who are gone let them win, I am not saying that at all. 
> 
> On to something else. If you've enjoyed, please review and leave kudos. <3 :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't claim to know the foster system or the process. This is purely for your amusement and to be honest, mine as well. I enjoy writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> This is a bit longer than previous chapters. I'm also not sure how many chapters I plan on writing.

The next day was a rush of activity for the brunette actress turned temporary foster parent. Regina, first, called her boss, Mr. Robert Gold. A hard-ass of business man, but a man who has a wife and treats her well. Gold would never think of treating Belle and their daughter, Quinn, any differently like he has seen other men do. Regina never expected her boss to understand the situation or even allow her to take the day off. “Regina, this is important. Yes, the show needs you as well, but we can always film your scenes at a later time. Take care of what needs to be done and then give me a call at home so we can discuss your schedule.” _Is he really doing this out of the kindness of his heart? I thought he was a business man? Is this the husband and fatherly side of him coming out?_

Regina had removed her phone from her ear and stared at it for a moment before replacing it back on her ear. “I’m not even sure I will be given the opportunity to foster the girl. Her social worker is coming to the house, but I am not completely sure if the girl will stay with me,” Regina explained. “Be positive. That’s all.” Regina thanked him and after that call, she got dressed and started breakfast for her and the young one. The actress thought pancakes and eggs would be a nice breakfast. Just as she set the table with two plates of food and two glasses of milk, she heard the tiny pitter patter of footsteps on the staircase. “Good morning, Miss Regina,” Jess said. Regina chuckled as she felt Jess hug her slender leg. “Good morning, Jess, my lovebug. Are you hungry?” Jess nodded and held her arms out for Regina and she took the invitation to pick the girl up and place her in a chair. It was then, Regina realized, Jess wasn’t big enough for the table she had. “Hmm, hold on.” Regina went for her office down the hall and found a big pillow that would suffice as a booster seat until Regina could find one. “Let’s try this, lovebug.”

Jess got off the chair and allowed Regina to set the pillow on the same chair. Regina picked Jess up and settled her in the middle of the pillow and then pushed the chair in some. “Pancakes and eggs for breakfast, I hope you like those?” Regina asked nervously. “I do, Miss Regina.” Regina smiled and sat down next to Jess and the two of them ate their breakfast. After they ate, Regina took the dishes and cleaned them off before putting them in the dishwasher and closing said appliance. Someone at the door knocked and Jess went running for Regina. “It’s okay, dear.” Regina settled on carrying the child in her arms and walked to her door to look through the peephole. “Oh, it’s my neighbor, Emma.” Regina opened the door and smiled. “Morning Emma, come in.”

The blonde came in and she had a bag in her hand. “I did a search last night and found there was a store open all hours so I went and bought some clothes for her. I hope that’s okay?” Emma asked. “Oh, Emma. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate the assistance. When did you get these?” Emma blushed. “I went this morning. I picked some pajamas and some clothes to wear out, along with underwear, socks, a few hoodies and a jacket.” Regina was amazed. “I owe you for all of this,” she said. “No, you don’t. I wanted to help out. I don’t want your money. May I stay for the meeting?” Regina nodded and Jess waved at Emma. “Hello darling,” Emma said with a smile. “Ma…I mean Miss Regina; may I go change?” Regina smiled. “Yes baby.”

The actress put the girl on her feet and Emma took all the clothes out and laid them on the couch for Jess to see. Emma held a smaller bag. “I know you have extra toothbrushes and toothpaste, but I also got them for her and a hairbrush. I figured you may not be able to do this before the meeting, so I wanted to assist. I hope I didn’t overstep even though we met only yesterday,” Emma explained. Regina calmed Emma’s nerves by putting her hands on the blonde’s shoulders. “Easy, okay? I welcome this. I appreciate all this and honestly? She does, too. Look.” Emma looked at the girl and saw she picked a pair of jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt and of course a pair of underwear and socks. Emma smiled and Regina fawned over the girl happily as Emma went over to give the hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste. Jess smiled and thanked Emma. “Thank you,” Jess said. Emma smiled more as Jess left with her clothes and toiletries to get ready.

“You made her day,” Regina stated. “It breaks my heart that the system still does what it does to kids. Home to home and some families only look at the kids as a paycheck,” Emma said. Regina looked at Emma. “Forgive me asking, but were you in the foster system?” Regina had to know, but she hated asking, Emma knew that. “I was until my adoptive mother, Mallory Drakon fostered me. I bounced around home to home from infancy until I was two and was with her. Mom had one child of her own blood, but she couldn’t have anymore after my older adoptive sister, Lily. Mom wanted another and when she heard of me, she stopped at nothing to foster me and finally adopt me. Lily was only four and she welcomed me with open arms. She wouldn’t let me go when I came into her life.” Regina smiled. “I take it that you and your sister are inseparable?” Emma nodded. “We are. She actually became a social worker because of the experience we all went through. Mom is a lawyer and she’ll represent different people for different reasons. She can do business law, personal injury law, medical malpractice, any fraud case. I know there’s other types she does, but those are what I can think of.”

Regina was impressed. “Wow, where are your sister and Mom?” Emma smiled. “Both in Boston; not far.” Regina chuckled as they both heard Jess come down the staircase and Emma looked at the bag again. “Shoes, I did get you shoes. They’re in the car. Hold on.” Emma left and ran to her car, then came back with another bag and shut the door. “I got you slippers for around the house and then sneakers for outside. Try them both on and see how they fit,” Emma said. Jess tried the sets of shoes on and smiled before hugging Emma. “Thank you,” she said. Emma smiled. “Emma, my name is Emma.” Jess nodded and smiled. “Miss Regina said your name a few times last night. I remember now.”

A knock at the door and Regina went to see who it was. Ms. Michaels, she assumed, but to be safe, Regina only opened the door a crack. “Hello?” Regina said. “Good morning, I understand the hesitation. I’m Natalie Michaels, Jess’ social worker.” Regina opened the door more and Jess hid behind Emma. “Come in,” Regina said. “Jess, where are you, honey?” Natalie asked. Natalie was a redhead, tall and hazel eyes. Jess looked from behind Emma’s legs and waved. “I thought you were one of the mean people from the house,” Jess said. Natalie kneeled down and shook her head. “No, I have always treated you right. I see you have new clothes and this home is big.” The social worker stood up. “You are the neighbor Detective Booth spoke of? Emma Swan?” Emma nodded. “I am. I hope my being here is okay. I was in the system as well before I was adopted by my Mom and I have an older sister because of it, too.” Ms. Michaels smiled. “I think you will prove to be an advocate here for both of them. I don’t mind if these two don’t?”

Regina shook her head. “I’d very much enjoy my neighbor and friend to be here. Her insights would prove useful. I have wanted children, this may have been an unexpected turn, but to keep Jess safe, I will do everything I can to keep her away from mean homes,” Regina explained. _Mother would be pleased with this, I think. She always liked it when I took charge and when something took hold of my heart, I went with it._ Ms. Michaels took her notebook out and wrote notes down. “Are you willing to foster her?” the woman asked. “I am. I will do everything that is asked of me.” Ms. Michaels looked around the house and only made few notes. “My only suggestion is to possibly get child safety locks for your medicine cabinets and possibly for any alcohol areas as well.” Regina nodded. “Any legal issues or financials we have to take care of?” Regina asked. “I’ve already taken care of the financial stipend to go into your bank account monthly. For legalities, I just need your signature that you’re taking custody of her as a foster. I will check up on you periodically.”

Regina signed the paperwork and Ms. Michaels turned around to say, “Car seat as well, Ms. Mills.” Emma stepped up next to Regina to assist. “I have that in my car. I got that this morning, in case they were going out for more kiddo stuff,” Emma said, as she winked at Regina. “Perfect, Jess, you’ll be fine here.” Jess nodded and hugged her social worker. “Yes ma’am. If all goes okay, will I stay here?” the young girl asked. “I think that is the plan. You have two women here, who are set on keeping you safe and loved.” Jess came back to Regina and Emma and basically hugged them tight. Regina, instinctively, picked her foster daughter up and could finally plant a kiss on the girl’s cheek. “Oh, Ms. Michaels. How old is she?” Regina asked as she ran to the front yard to catch up, holding Jess still. “She’s four, why?”

Regina knew she was too young for the math homework. “She was at the community center with math homework, but the workbook looked homemade. The backpack she had was so huge on her, too,” Regina explained. Ms. Michaels was beyond pissed off. “I’m going to the police station to speak with the couple. Don’t worry about any of it. You worry about making her comfortable, safe and loved. Both of you.” Regina went back inside the house and she was fuming. Emma came over and was a caring neighbor and friend. “What is it?” Emma asked. “She’s four, Emma. She was at the community center yesterday with math homework and a workbook that looked homemade,” Regina answered. Emma rubbed her face with her hands. “This is all messy, isn’t it Jess, huh?” Jess nodded. “I want to take your last names…” Jess said.

Regina and Emma look at the girl. “Both?” Regina asked. “Yes, I wasn’t given one.” Regina realized Emma’s last name was Swan and it was never changed to her adoptive family’s name. “Well, for now, we can have your last name as Mills if you like?” Regina suggested. Jess thought about it and nodded. “I like it, but I like the idea of you and Emma.” The neighbors looked at each other and chuckled. “Well, we’re friends for now, but you like the idea of two moms?” Emma asked. Jess smiled and hugged the women.

After deciding to take Jess to the mall for clothing, toy shopping and just plain distraction time, Emma tagged along in the Mercedes after bringing the car seat from her yellow bug. “Tell me the truth, did you buy this car seat this morning or did you have it already?” Regina asked. Emma sighed. “Well, I bought it this morning, but it was a good deal,” Emma answered. Regina pursed her lips together, but understood her friend and neighbor was only trying to help her. _Emma is amazing. I hope her adoptive mother and sister appreciate her like I do. I hope I get to meet them some day. My mother would approve of Emma, my sister, Zelena, would too._

Regina pulled into one of Portland’s smaller malls so that it wasn’t overwhelming for the three of them. “Jess, stay with us, okay? Don’t run off if you see something,” Regina asked. Jess nodded and slipped her tiny hand into the olive-skinned one. “Would you like to hold mine also?” Emma offered. Jess smiled and slipped her hand into Emma’s. Regina locked her Mercedes and the three of them walked inside the mall and started shopping for clothes first. Between the three of them, they found a cartful of shirts, short and long; jeans, shorts, some jackets and of course underwear and socks. Regina found pajamas with Emma’s help.

For a moment, the two women thought Jess had disappeared, but the four-year-old brunette was beside the cart and silent. “Jess, what is it?” Regina asked. “I see a store with plushies, but I stay.” Regina’s heart filled with joy and Emma picked the girl up. “We’ll take you after this is paid for, okay?” Emma offered. Jess nodded and the three got in line for checkout. Regina ignored the whispers of “Lana Parrish, the Evil Queen of _Enchanted Harbor_.” The actress didn’t want to bring drama to an already traumatized foster child, she was now taking care of and loved so much already.

It was their turn and the cashier’s helper assisted with bringing the merchandise onto the counter. The cashier rang everything as it was brought it up and then the helper bagged it all and put it in the cart. “I don’t mean to bring attention to you, but are you Regina Mills?” the cashier, Harley asked. Regina nodded. “Yes…” Regina replied nervously. “Oh, don’t worry. I don’t believe all the “Evil Queen” persona they have you put on. I’ve seen your other smaller roles before this one. Gold should seriously consider changing your character,” Harley explained. Regina smiled. “Thank you, that means a lot. Gold is actually a nice family man. He may be a harsh business man to be able to get what needs to be done, but he also makes sure everyone is treated well and that they have everything they need,” Regina explained.

The young auburn-haired, grey-eyed girl was amazed as she handed the receipt to Regina. “It was a pleasure meeting you and have a great rest of your day you three,” Harley said. The three stepped away from the checkout and Regina took the cart of bags. “I’ll take these to the car,” she said. Emma claimed the cart. “No, you take her to that plushie store and I’ll put these in the Mercedes’ trunk and I’ll meet you at the plushie store. I won’t be long.” Regina was surprised, but she gave Emma her keys and Emma held them in her hand while pushing the cart towards the doors for outside. Regina took Jess to the plushie store and some of the customers stared at Regina with a glare that made her uncomfortable, but she pushed the feeling aside when Jess tapped her hand for her attention. “Yes, lovebug?” Regina kneeled down to her girl’s level and Jess pointed to a saber-tooth tiger. “Tiger?”

Regina was impressed. “That’s an ancient breed of tiger, but yes. We don’t see these anymore. It’s a saber-tooth tiger. See its teeth on the outside?” Regina pointed as she explained. Jess nodded. “Like the movie _Ice Age_?” Regina was even more impressed. “That’s right, lovebug. I have that one at home, would you like to watch it with Emma and me later?” Jess nodded. “May I have saber tiger?” Regina didn’t have the heart to correct her. “Yes, you may. Pick one that feels the best to you.” Regina picked Jess up and allowed her to pick through the shells of saber-tooth tigers. Jess found one and she pet it. “Soft, but she not like him.” Regina nuzzled her nose against Jess’. “We have to make it, honey, see?” She looked over and smiled. When the pair got in line, some of the moms in the store started talking about Regina’s character. Regina did her best to ignore them. “Lana Parrish is a good business woman. Her character is not such a bitch. You all need to see how well she does her cider and her florist shop. All you see is her bitchy side on the show, not what she can actually do as a businesswoman,” one mom said.

“Oh, shut up Mindy. Don’t you realize she is in the store? The Evil Queen Lana Parrish is in the fucking store.” Regina shielded Jess from the language and the women. “Don’t listen to them, lovebug,” Jess nodded and it was her turn to get her plushie stuffed. Jess told Mindy, who was the attendant in the store, how she wanted her tiger, Mindy smiled and told Jess to step on the pedal in front of her foot. Regina kept her eye on Jess while listening to the moms. “Why the hell does she have a kid? That kid is going to be scarred for the rest of her life. She should be taken from her,” one woman said. “Dianne, just because she has to act a certain way for a character, doesn’t mean she is that way for real. You have no idea who Regina Mills is,” another said. “She’s a bitch,” Dianne replied. “Dianne!” a third said.

Regina saw Emma and sighed relief, but kept herself near Jess, afraid any of the women might try to take Jess. “Hey Regina! Where’s your mirror?!” Dianne called. Regina ignored her, but Dianne wouldn’t let up and approached Regina. “Dianne!” one of the others called. “Shut up, Theresa.” Dianne put her hand on Regina’s and spun her around. “You answer me when I call out to you.” Regina pushed the woman’s hand off and stared her down. “I don’t have to answer to anyone. Now if you’ll excuse me. My foster daughter needs me.” Dianne didn’t take that too well. “Foster daughter?! That’s as laughable as hearing you are a good person outside of _Enchanted Harbor_.” Emma saw and heard what was going on and yanked the woman away. “Leave. Don’t ever approach my girlfriend and foster daughter again. You got that?” Emma said. _Girlfriend? I like the sound of that, but to hear it when she’s talking down someone to help, it means everything_. Dianne had her invisible tail between her legs and left, alone. The others she was with left knowing Regina was a different person off-screen.

Jess clung to Regina’s leg and hand, once Emma made Dianne run for the hills. “Thank you,” Regina said. Emma turned to the frightened actress and little one. “No problem. I’m here. I didn’t mean to be this long. I was trying to make sure everything was in the trunk safely and not all crumpled.” Regina nodded and Mindy, the store attendant, finished with stitching up the saber-tooth tiger plushie and nudged Jess softly with it. “Sweetie,” Mindy said. Jess turned and hugged Mindy. “Thank you,” Jess said. “Oh, you’re welcome.” Emma noticed the manager coming out and tapped Regina on the shoulder. “Let your foster daughter pick another animal to make. The total of the products is on me, today. I am sorry for how that woman treated you, but I am glad that you have this woman to call a friend.”

The manager was a man in his mid-forties, graying brown hair, blue eyes and a slender build. “Thank you, this means a lot. Jess, go with Emma and find another plushie to make.” Jess was confused. “I thought…” Jess said. Emma smiled and kneeled in front of the confused child. “The nice man wants you to pick another one to make to take home along with the tiger. Come with me,” Emma said. Jess gave the tiger to Regina before going with Emma. “Thank you, sir. You are making her day and mine,” Regina said. “Think nothing of it, Ms. Mills. Listen, you are a wonderful person to open up your home to that child there. She seems to have been through a lot in her short life already.” Regina smiled. “She has, but I intend on keeping her safe. My friend, Emma and I intend on doing that.”

The brunette turned to see that Emma was holding Jess while she was sifting through the shells of a lion. “Found one, Miss Emma.” Emma placed Jess on her feet again and they both went to Mindy. The lion was stuffed and the manager, Frank, put the tiger in a bag and once the lion was ready after stuffing and stitching, Jess put it on the register counter for Frank so he could put it in the bag. “I’ve already noted the sales, don’t worry about payment.” Regina and Emma smiled. “Thank you,” Regina smiled and took the bag. “Let’s go back to Storybrooke, I’m scared that woman is around still,” Regina said. Emma agreed and the three of them walked to the Mercedes. Emma put Jess in her car seat and once the two women were buckled up, Regina drove back to Storybrooke. “How about Granny’s? Have you tried the food there, yet?” Regina asked. Emma shook her head. “No, but I planned to. Hey, I…I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I said that you were my girlfriend and she was our foster daughter. I just wanted that woman away from you both,” Emma explained.

Regina reached for Emma’s hand when she stopped at a red light. “I found it quite endearing, actually. I wasn’t uncomfortable, I felt even more comfortable around you.” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand softly and Regina drove to Granny’s and parked on the side of the restaurant. The brunette’s phone rang and she rummaged through her purse. “It’s my boss. This doesn’t bode well.” Regina took a deep breath and answered the call. “Hello.” Gold was on the other end. “Regina, are you and the little one alright? I heard there was some issue at a Portland mall?” Gold did sound worried. “We’re okay, I promise. Some crazed fan of the show was trying to start trouble, but her friends weren’t taking part of it. People just don’t understand that my character on _Enchanted Harbor_ is nothing like how I am in reality.”

Emma heard her friend’s boss sigh into the phone. “I think it’s time to have those damned writers change your character. I never liked the idea of your character being the witch of the town. You pull it off perfectly, but with your life changing and possibly adopting that little girl? I think the change is better off coming now. I think if viewers see a kinder Lana, the hate mail and booing will cease.” Regina went wide-eyed. “Wait, you know about the hate mail?” Gold chuckled softly. “Of course, I do Dearie. It makes me sad, to be quite honest. You’re only in your late twenties and the words people say in them are just horrible. Some of them I don’t even give to you.” Regina sighed. “Mr. Gold, if the writers listen to you and they change Lana’s personality for the better and she is a nicer character so that someone else is the mean character, would I be able to bring Jess to see the set?”

It was a chance Regina was willing to take. Mr. Gold was surprised by the question. “I don’t see why not. I say bring your friend, too. I think it would be nice to have them see you work.” Gold stopped talking to listen to someone who came into earshot and then he came back. “Regina, I have to go, but if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.” Regina thanked him and ended the call. Emma smiled at her friend. “I’d love to see you work,” she said. “Miss Regina?” Jess asked. “Yes, lovebug?” Jess smiled as Regina and Emma turned to face her. “You play on TV?” Regina smiled wide. “I work on a show, yes. What you said is a good way to put it, though. I rather like that. Emma?” Emma chuckled. “I like it, too.” The adults got out and Regina got Jess out of her car seat. “There we go. Do you want me to carry you?” Regina asked. Jess nodded and Regina picked up the little one and settled her on her hip. Emma opened the door for them and they all walked inside and picked a booth. As they sat down, Regina used her key fob to lock the Mercedes. “Oh, Emma, could you get her a booster seat?” Emma spotted the boosters and brought one over. “I got one,” Emma said. “Oh, wow. I was asking and you must’ve already thought of it.”

“I did. I heard you ask as I was picking one up.” Jess was patient in Regina’s arms as Emma placed the booster on one of the cushions, then Regina put Jess in the booster. The brunette with a red streak in her hair, Ruby came over with menus. “I’ll give you a few minutes to look over the menu.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if there is anything you would like to see in this story, let me know. I'm still feeling it out, so to speak. 
> 
> Review/comment and kudos are also helpful. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Regina and Emma will finally be getting closer and there will be a short time jump/time shift, whatever you wish to call it later on as well. Oh, and a couple more characters may be making an appearance. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: TW: brief mention past child abuse and doctor visit for said abuse (visit is brief as well). TW: later on for when Regina is talking with the show writers about her characters and one mentions how to lighten her character and says something is a memorial for miscarriage (no details, just the word is mentioned and Regina suggests something else, but still about losing a baby).

While looking through the menu, Regina felt Jess tap her on her arm softly. “Yes, lovebug?” Jess was pointing to the drink section and silently asking about orange juice. “Yes, you may ask for a glass of orange juice, honey.” Regina noticed Jess become scared. “What’s wrong?” Emma asked. Jess didn’t know how to explain. “Did other homes not allow you to order for yourself? Did they tell what you were getting without questions?” Regina asked, trying to make the words as simple as possible. Jess nodded. “Lady is nice?” Jess asked. Regina smiled, knowing that her charge was asking about the waitress, Ruby. “Yes, Ruby is nice. She is one of my friends here,” Regina said. Jess settled again and looked at the menu. “May I get turkey sandwich, Mo…Miss Regina?”

Regina was saddened that Jess stopped herself from saying “Mom” or “Mommy” to her. “Yes, you may. Do you want apple slices or chips?” Regina asked. Jess thought for a moment. “May I have apple slices?” Regina smiled and nodded. Ruby came over and took drink orders first, Regina and Emma both asked for coffee and Jess ordered her orange juice. “Are you ready to order?” They nodded and Emma ordered a burger and fries; Regina ordered a turkey sandwich and chips, while Jess ordered the same sandwich, but with apple slices. “I will get these meals to the back and bring your drinks up. Be back shortly.” Ruby left and Jess started coloring.

During the wait for the meals, Regina’s phone rang and she noticed it was Ms. Michaels. “I should take this.” Regina got up, knowing Emma wouldn’t leave Jess alone. “Hello, Ms. Michaels?” Regina answered. “Ms. Mills, I’m glad you answered.” Regina’s heart was pounding, believing Jess would be taken from her and she would never see her again. “What is this about? Are you calling to say, you’re taking her away from me?” Ms. Michaels calmed the worried actress down. “No, no, no. First off, no I’m calling to let you know that the former foster family is charged with gross negligence and some other charges. Also, I called to ask…if you would bring Jess to the clinic so she can be examined?” Regina pulled her phone away from her ear in disbelief before replacing it to talk. “You cannot be asking me to bring her for more humiliation. She already trusts me and Miss Swan. If you ask me to do this, she may never trust either of us again,” Regina said.

Ms. Michaels sighed, understanding the disbelief and not wanting to lose the trust from the small child. “I do understand all of that, but in order for the charges to stick and the years the couple will receive in jail, she must be examined. The photos Miss Swan surrendered to Detective Booth were sufficient, however the clinic must examine her.” Regina knew she needed to do this, but she was afraid to. “Will Miss Swan and I be able to be with her? I ask so that she knows she won’t be alone.” Ms. Michaels agreed. “I already asked that of the clinic, it was discussed at length and I finally won to allow you both in the room with her.” Regina told the social worker they would be at Storybrooke’s clinic after lunch. The brunette rejoined the others at the booth and Jess immediately gave her a hug. “Where you go, Mommy?” Jess asked. Regina’s heart swelled with pride. “I just answered a call. Ms. Michaels needs us all to go to Storybrooke Clinic after lunch.” Jess clung to her and Regina brought the girl to her lap. “Emma and I won’t go anywhere. We will be right there with you. Ms. Michaels saw to that, okay?” Jess nodded and put her hand on Regina’s heart. “Heart?” Regina nodded and smiled.

Jess went to Emma and did the same gesture to Emma after Emma had her in her lap. “Heart?” Emma smiled. “Yes, that’s my heart.” Jess was happy and came back to her booster seat and allowed Regina to settle her back into it as Ruby and Granny brought their meals. “Well, Regina, you’ve brought friends?” Granny asked. Ruby rolled her eyes in a friendly manner. “Emma is my next-door neighbor and a really good friend. This little one in the booster seat next to me, is Jess. She’s my foster daughter as of this morning,” Regina declared with confidence. Granny chuckled and was so happy. “I always believed you had a soft side, Regina,” Granny said. “Yes, I’ve always wanted children. Honestly, I knew she needed help and her social worker was more than happy to allow me to foster her.”

Granny’s love of children always showed and she watched Jess with pure happiness. “Granny, I’m going to check my other tables,” Ruby said before leaving. Jess tapped Regina on her hand. “May I ask for more apples?” Regina smiled and nodded. “Granny’s right here, go ahead honey,” Regina said. Jess waved softly and Granny smiled. “Miss Granny, may I have more apples, please?” Granny chuckled. “Yes, you may. Call me Granny, little one.” Jess nodded and Granny went to grab a bowl of apple slices. “Mommy?” Regina’s heart swelled again. “Yes, baby?” Jess showed Regina a picture she drew of the three of them. “You, Mama Emma and me.” Emma smiled wide. “Oh, lovebug. You have no idea how much it means to me and Emma that you’ve called us Mommy and Mama so quickly.”

Jess smiled and looked at the drawing. “I never felt like this before, Mommy.” Regina pulled Jess into her lap. “Felt like what, lovebug?” Regina asked. “Have family.” Regina hugged the child softly before looking at Emma. Emma was smiling wide. “Let me tell you something, Jess. I was in the foster system, too. I was adopted by a mom who had her own daughter before taking me in, but she badly wanted another child. My sister didn’t mind a sibling and when I came into their lives, the three of us were inseparable,” Emma explained. “Really?” Jess asked. “Really. Let me show you.” Emma took her phone out and showed a photo of her, her sister Lily (a young brunette) and Mallory (her adoptive mother and an older blonde). Jess looked and smiled. “Your Mommy, sissy and you?” Jess asked. “Yes, baby girl. My sister, Lily is a social worker helping kids just like you. My Mom is a lawyer. Some people that know her reputation, they call her the Dragon Lawyer or Maleficent,” Emma explained.

Jess scrunched her nose up. “Maleficent is a good person, not bad. People called her that to be meanies.” Emma chuckled. “She doesn’t mind either name though. Look at her firm’s logo, honey,” Emma said. She showed another photo that showed _Drakon Law Firm_ with a dragon wings behind the words. “Whoa, that’s cool,” Jess said. Regina was playing with the girl’s hair and watching the blonde’s interaction with her. After the talk, they all finished eating and Granny wouldn’t allow Emma or Regina pay for lunch. “On us, ladies,” Granny said. “Thank you,” Regina said.

The three of them went to the Mercedes and Emma helped Jess into her car seat and buckled her up. Once the women were buckled up and Regina started the car, she drove to the clinic. “Mommies, why we go to clinic?” Jess asked. “Ms. Michaels needs to have you examined for the case against your former foster family,” Regina said. Jess sighed audibly. “No leave me alone?” Emma helped Regina. “No, sweetie pie. We’re staying when you’re getting examined. Remember when I took pictures with my camera?” Emma said. Regina saw Jess nodded after the former had braked at a light. “You trusted us both then, right? Even though you barely knew me at the time?” Emma asked. “If Mommy asked you for help, she trusted you. I trust you because you had similar life like me.” Emma smiled. “When you’re older, I’ll tell you about my birth parents.”

Regina parked when they found a space at the clinic and Jess unbuckled her seatbelt to assist the women. “May I have one of the plushies to bring in?” Jess asked. Regina popped the trunk and carried Jess on her hip. Emma held the lion and saber-tooth tiger. “Which one, baby girl?” Emma asked. Jess reached for the saber-tooth tiger one. Emma placed the lion back in the trunk and shut it. Regina locked the car and Jess cuddled the plushie while holding onto Regina. The women looked at each other, knowing that Jess hasn’t had toys in her young life, until Detective Booth gave her the panda the other night. Emma closed the space between herself and Regina. “I think…it would be best if we fostered her together.” Regina agreed as they walked in and found Ms. Michaels in the waiting room. “Regina, Emma. Perfect, come with me.”

Emma and Regina followed the social worker to an exam room. Jess nuzzled her face into Regina’s neck. “Before I take her into that room, what will be involved in this ‘examination’?” Regina asked, while standing her ground. “I understand that. We want to make sure she has no broken bones and such. The photos Detective Booth had from Emma were very incriminating, but this clinic must do its work,” Ms. Michaels explained. “You are not examining for anything else?” Emma asked. “No, the couple confirmed no other neglect or abuse.” Regina placed Jess on the bed and Jess looked at the women she considered her Moms. “We’re right here, we aren’t going anywhere,” Regina said, assuring the younger brunette.

Jess nodded and Ms. Michaels sat in the chair next to the bed. “We just want to make sure that nothing hurts from those meanies, okay?” Ms. Michaels added. Jess cuddled her tiger plushie. “I knows.” Another walked in, a short, but muscular man with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. “I’m Dr. Valentin. This is Jess?” Dr. Valentin said. Regina and Emma claimed Jess protectively. “Yes, this is my…our foster daughter,” Regina explained. The doctor nodded and offered a soft smile. “I will not hurt her. I am only here to be sure she isn’t hurting.” The doctor checked Jess carefully and his assistant, of whom none of the women noticed come in, took notes as he spoke of different parts of Jess’ body. Jess didn’t complain about any wounds or body parts. Regina quickly put Jess on her hip and Emma retrieved the plushie. “Mommies, home, please,” Jess begged. “We’re going, lovebug,” Regina said.

Ms. Michaels was surprised at the endearment for both women. “Ms. Mills, Ms. Swan, a moment?” Regina felt her chest become heavy with fear. Emma put her hand on Regina’s shoulder, which helped Regina’s emotions. “Yes?” Regina inquired. Ms. Michaels smiled and sat down. Emma and Regina sat down as well; Regina settled Jess in her lap. “She feels safe with you both. I also think you both know you have something to share with each other and with her.” Regina and Emma shared a glance. “We have been finding things out about each other. I think for Jess to have a stable home, I should move in?” Emma said. Regina wasn’t surprised, she was about to offer her home to Emma when they got back. “I was going to talk with you about that when we got back home. I’d like us to be friends first, but I have feelings for you, Emma.” Emma smiled wide. “I have the same for you, too. I totally agree about the friends’ thing first,” Emma replied.

***

_Six Months Later…_

Emma had moved into Regina’s home and the people who moved in were, ironically, Regina and Emma’s own mothers. Mallory and Cora actually got along and weren’t at each other’s throats. Jess was weary of them both, at first, but once Regina and Emma explained who the women were, Jess was open to meeting and being around them. Jess would stay home with Emma while Regina would go to work on _Enchanted Harbor_ during the day, unless she had a photography job to go to, in which case, Jess would go next door to Mal and Cora. Emma and Regina’s feelings towards one another magnified once they started living together, however, they focused on Jess.

Regina’s work was still unbearable, but Mr. Gold was working on getting “Lana Parrish” changed. The writers were not wanting to change the character, but Gold would not let up. “If you don’t agree to changing her character, then I will terminate our contract and find her talents useful elsewhere,” Gold threatened. The room of writers stared at him and Regina. “Why do you want the character to change? We like her the way she is. Fans do as well. Why change what is working for the show?” one asked. Regina pounded her olive fist onto the expensive rosewood table. “I have a foster child that I wish to adopt soon with my girlfriend! I also am bombarded in public with booing and have hate mail in waiting for me in my dressing room. Change my character or kill her off. I am finished with this shit!” Regina said, laying down the law.

The writers watched her speak with passion and then looked at each other. One, a young male, stood up. “Sit down, Shawn,” one said. “Piss off,” Shawn said before he composed himself again. “What if we softened Lana with a backstory of why she has the florist and cider shop? What if…she has an apple tree on her home property and it is a memorial to a parent or…a child she lost? A miscarriage, maybe. Maybe she’s not the ‘Evil Queen’ as everyone perceives and no one took the time to understand why she is the way she is.” Regina loved the idea. “I like the ideas. What if, instead of a miscarriage, Lana was able to have the child, but the baby passed away shortly after birth?” Regina countered. Shawn nodded and he noticed the other writers were taking notes. “I want to be liked by the fans. I don’t want to live in fear. It’s not only, but my girlfriend and our foster daughter,” Regina explained. The writers nodded. “We will change Lana. We will take these changes right away.” Since that meeting from three weeks prior, Regina received a new script and read through it during the weekend. She was pleased with the changes and she read Gold’s note: “The showrunners were considering changing Lana, but when the writers came with this script, the showrunners were pleased. I am as well. See you on Monday.” 

Regina was pulled from her reading when she heard a tiny knock on her bedroom door. “Mommy Gina?” The brunette loved the shortened version of her name, especially coming from her baby girl. “Yes, my lovebug? Come, come.” Jess came in and Regina lifted her onto the bed. “What is it, baby?” Jess settled into her brunette mom’s lap and looked up. “Where’s your daddy?” Regina wasn’t surprised at the question. “I figured you would ask that. My father passed away about ten years ago. It was a hard time for my mom and me. Why?” Jess smiled nervously. “Nana Cora.” Regina chuckled. “Nana Cora mentioned your papa Henry, huh?” Jess nodded with a smile. “Mommy Gina is going to have a talk with her. Will Mama Emma need to talk to her mom about anything?” Jess smiled. “Who Lily?” she asked. “EMMA!”

Emma came running into Regina’s bedroom, confused. “Yes?” Regina stood up, now holding Jess on her hip. “You need to talk with your mother about mentioning Lily. I have to talk with my mother about mentioning my father, Henry.” Emma was still confused. “I’m not sure what the problem is. They’ve always mentioned them.” Regina had her index finger under Emma’s chin. “They have in front of only us two, NOT in front of Jess. She came to me asking who my father was and who Lily was,” Regina explained. Now Emma understood because everything made sense now. “I understand now. Yes, we do have to talk with them. Jess, honey. Lily is my adoptive sister; well she _is_ my sister.” Jess smiled. “Oh, now I understand, yes. We will need to talk with them.”

Without a thought, Regina kissed Emma on her lips. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and Jess, wanting them close and to feel their heartbeats against hers. For Emma, ever since she was adopted by Mallory Drakon, there hasn’t been events that made the blonde feel this happy. That was until she met Regina and Jess. Emma took a chance and kissed Regina once more and Regina leaned into it. “I love you, Regina. I love you both. I have never felt anything like this with anyone,” Emma said. Regina smiled and cupped Emma’s cheek with her hand. “I love you, Emma. I love you both,” Regina said. From that day on, their lives were forever changed; the three of them were a family, the women were a couple and with the little girl in the mix, they were a family, despite her only being a foster daughter…for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. Smut will come soon. I hope the humor worked at the end with Regina yelling for Emma. I laughed when I wrote it, I hope you did too. I love writing humor for them, it comes easily, honestly. 
> 
> Oh, if you think someone may like my stories, please share the links. <3 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for past child abuse during the visit to Regina's work. Once for how Jess eats, second when Emma recalls a past event and Jess believes she has to clean up something even though it was an accident and later on when she accidentally does something in her sleep. (Just giving warnings as to when/where the triggers will show up).  
> TW: for past domestic abuse/marital rape near the end of the chapter. (Not Emma or Regina, someone who is close to them. Just letting you know it isn't either of the main ladies). 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

Regina decided, a couple months after the character change for _Enchanted Harbor_ , she would bring Jess to watch her work. Everyone in the close-knit family liked the idea and decided to make it a family affair. Mr. Gold, by chance, brought Belle and Quinn to the studio as well. Quinn is eight, but Belle and Mr. Gold prepared her for when Jess came. Regina was in her dressing room when she heard a knock at her door. “Come in!” She grabbed her robe to cover her costume and the door opened. The brunette saw in her mirror Emma and Jess come in. “Jess, Emma! Hello!” Regina exclaimed as she hugged them both, since Jess was in Emma’s arms. “Mommy!” Regina and Emma chuckled. Emma kissed Regina deeply and passionately. “Careful, our little one is with us,” Regina whispered.

Emma grinned. “Our moms are in the hallway and mine told me that my sister is making her way to Storybrooke after work,” Emma explained. Regina was finally going to meet Lily. “Lily’s coming tonight?” Emma nodded. “Yes, but she’ll stay with our moms, they already made that arrangement.” Regina smiled. “I think it will be wonderful to meet her,” Regina said. Jess was put on her feet and her curiousness showed in Regina’s dressing room. “Jess, be careful,” Emma said. Regina waved her hand softly. “Let her be curious. She hasn’t ‘explored’ anywhere, yet. Let her be a child,” Regina begged her girlfriend. The two women watched Jess explore the dressing room, but the young brunette avoided the vanity when she saw herself approach it. “You can go see what’s on there, lovebug,” Regina urged.

Jess shook her head and the women shared a worried look between them, while Jess found an old script from a month before. “Mommy Gina? What’s this?” Jess asked, clutching the script pages. Regina reached out for the script and smiled. “This is a script from a month ago, I meant to bring this home to a binder where I keep all of them. I think this was the night I was rushing home because Ms. Michaels was checking in on us and I was running a little late. Where did you find this?” Jess pointed to a corner with a table. “I finded it,” Jess said. Regina and Emma smiled. “Yes, you did. Thank you,” Regina said.

Jess still stayed away from the vanity and when Mr. Gold knocked on the door and came in, she wasn’t afraid of him. “Good morning, Regina, Emma. Who is this darling girl?” Mr. Gold asked. Regina held Jess’ hand and introduced her. “This is our foster daughter, Jess,” Regina explained. Mr. Gold smiled and kneeled down. “Hello dearie, I’m Mr. Robert Gold. Regina told me to expect you some time. My wife, Belle, and our daughter, Quinn, are here, too. Maybe, you would like to meet them?” Gold asked. Jess nodded. Emma picked up Jess. “We’ll both go, Regina, I’m sure needs to finish before the filming,” Emma offered. Regina smiled and kissed her girls before they left with Mr. Gold.

Emma followed Mr. Gold and when they reached craft services, the cafeteria and lounge area, Mr. Gold found his younger counterpart and their daughter. Emma was surprised by the age gap between the couple, but she saw there was love. Nothing but love and that is what she hoped for with her and Regina. “Belle, Quinn this is Emma, Regina’s girlfriend and the little one she is carrying is Jess, their foster daughter. Belle is a light brunette, shorter than her husband and with chocolate eyes. Their daughter, Quinn, is a dark brunette with blue eyes. Jess and Quinn looked at one another curiously. “Quinn? You goes to big place after school?” Jess asked. Quinn smiled and nodded. “That’s where I know you from. I thought someone was missing from there,” Quinn explained. Belle and Gold were curious themselves. “Quinn, dearie, your mum and I are confused and curious. Are you speaking of the community center where Ms. Regina met Jess, here?”

Quinn faced her parents and nodded. “None of us knew she was younger than school-age and we didn’t know Ms. Mills decided to foster her. We thought her parents just decided to keep her from the center. Well, the others did, I thought bad things, but I wasn’t sure how to…bring it up.” Emma put Jess on her feet and she hugged Quinn. Quinn genuinely cared for Jess and Emma couldn’t wait to share this with Regina. Quinn allowed the younger child to nuzzle and cuddle into her, which showed Quinn had her mother’s traits, but both parents had a protective side, which Quinn was showing off, too.

The five of them grabbed something to eat and sat down when Emma spotted Regina coming into craft services and met up with everyone. “Good morning, Belle, Quinn. I see you’ve met Emma and Jess.” Belle smiled and spoke up. “We have and they are a joy to have around, do you have time to join us before your first scene?” Belle asked. Regina checked the time and nodded. “Yes, yes I do.” Gold smiled and radioed in. “This is Gold checking in. Ms. Mills will be taking a breakfast break before her first scene.” Silence before an answer. “GOLD! YOU HAVE HER REPORT TO MAKEUP NOW!” Gold stood up and pressed the button on the radio. “Now you listen to me. I pay you, not the other way around. If you do not tone down your attitude you can march your ass out the door. Got that?” Gold said, in a low threatening voice. “Fuck you, arsehole. Have Her Majesty report for makeup or she’s out of a fucking job.” Gold laughed into the radio. “No, Regina stays. She IS the show now. You get out, you’re fired, Dearie.”

Regina joined the table and Emma finally took her hands off Jess’ ears. “Why did you have your hands on her ears?” Regina asked. “Gold was having some choice words with someone because he radioed them that you were having breakfast before going to makeup,” Emma replied. Regina sighed and sat down on the other side of Jess. “Hello Belle, Quinn.” Quinn waved. “Hi Ms. Regina,” Quinn said. Regina smiled and started eating as Jess hugged the brunette. “Jess, would you like to come to the play room down the hall with me Quinn and me? After we eat?” Belle asked. Jess shivered against her foster mothers. “Shh, it’s okay. This play room has toys and Belle will play and watch you two. Mr. Gold and the other staff wouldn’t let anything happen to you or Quinn,” Regina said, trying to soothe Jess.

Emma was concerned, but in the last six months, Regina and her have seen Jess’ fear. It is less now, but six months ago it had been tough on the three of them. Quinn got up and hugged Jess from behind. “Nobody will hurt you, Jess. I won’t let them,” Quinn said. Jess looked up at Quinn. “You not know me.” Quinn smiled. “I want to. If you want to know me. I don’t care you are four. I’m eight, but I don’t care.” Regina chuckled. “You’re definitely your mother’s daughter,” she said. Everyone finished breakfast and Regina headed to her first scene to film. Mr. Gold dealt with a disturbance in the parking garage while Belle and Emma brought the girls to the play area. Jess clung to Emma during the walk to the new room. Emma needed to talk with Jess again. Emma recalled an earlier discussion from three months prior when Regina was at work:

_We were at home, playing, when Jess accidentally knocked over a glass vase from the living room corner table. She didn’t know she knocked the table until she heard the glass breaking. I came around the corner from the kitchen, we were playing hide n’ seek, I was counting in the kitchen. I found Jess picking up the pieces of glass with her bare hands. “No, leave it honey, please. I’ll sweep it up.” Jess looked up at me with tears in her eyes. “I fix it. I clean it.” I made her drop the glass and I held my foster daughter. “Your Mommy Regina and me will never make you fix something that was accidentally broken. You’re in a safe home with safe people, I promise.” Jess sobbed in my arms and I told her about how it was for me in the system. “My birth parents were killed in an accident. I was born as a result of that accident. For two years I was put in home after home until I met my forever family. My mom and sister. Sure, some of the homes before Mom and sis were good, but they gave me back because I wasn’t for them. I didn’t do anything to hurt them. I just wasn’t what they wanted for one reason or another. Now with Mom and sis, I never have to worry about who my family is, even being with you and your Mommy Gina, I don’t have to worry.”_

_Jess calmed down and she gave me the biggest hug. What also helped that day was video chatting with my mom for the first time with Jess. “Hi Mom, do you have a moment?” The older brunette smiled. “Of course!” Jess popped her head onto the screen and waved. “Hi! You Mommy Emma’s mommy?” Jess asked. Mom smiled. “Yes, I am, are you little Jess I have been hearing so much about?” Mom asked. “Yes.” Mom gushed over the little one and it meant the world to us. From that day on, Jess’ and my relationship was forever stronger._

_When Regina got home from filming and some grocery shopping on the way home, I told her about the vase while Jess was napping. “Oh, that vase has no sentimental value, even if it did? I wouldn’t have gotten mad. It was an accident. She didn’t set out to break it. Glass breaks, it’s fragile, that’s all. You were able to find all the pieces?” I nodded. “Yes, I made sure no pieces were stuck to her hands, she was holding some shards pretty tightly. Her hands got washed, too and I also had a heart-to-heart with her about my time in the system before getting to Mom and sis. I had to so she knew she wasn’t alone,” I explained. “All of that makes sense, I would too, if I was in the same situation,” Regina replied. Regina checked on Jess, who was still asleep, but when dinner came, Regina made sure that Jess knew she wasn’t upset and that it was an accident, nothing more._

Emma smiled while watching Jess play with Quinn. Belle sat next to Emma. “You look like you have a question to ask me,” Emma said. Belle smiled shyly and nodded slightly. “I do have a question. I was wondering how you and Jess have gotten along so well so fast?” Emma watched Jess play with Legos and build with Quinn before answering Belle. “I was in the system like she is now. Regina and I are only her foster family. Regina asked the social worker, Ms. Michaels, to add me as Jess’ second foster parent. Regina only did this after we started dating,” Emma explained. “You didn’t ask before then?” Emma shook her head. “No, I already was invited to live in the same house. I didn’t want to ask anything I didn’t feel welcome to ask, yet.”

Belle was curious. “Regina has spoken of Jess as calling you both her moms, so I don’t see why you didn’t feel welcome to ask that?” Emma sighed. “I was fine with only being called ‘Mama’ by Jess. It was enough at the time, it still is. When we are told when we can adopt her, that will be another happiest day of my life,” Emma said. Belle smiled and nodded. The two women continued to watch the girls play until lunch time.

Regina and Mr. Gold met the girls for lunch at craft services. Jess ran to Regina and Regina kneeled down and caught her little girl to kiss her and hug her. The older brunette was wearing a dark purple silk long sleeve button down, a grey pencil skirt and black four-inch heels. “Hello my darling girl.” Jess giggled and smiled. “Hi Mommy.” Emma smiled as she watched her lover and their little one happily reunited. “Hi Miss Regina,” Quinn said. Regina smiled as she stood up to put Jess on her hip. “Hello Quinn, are you hungry for lunch?” Regina asked. “Yes ma’am,” Quinn answered. Belle and Bobby, as Belle would sometimes call her husband, beamed at their daughter being polite. Emma kissed Regina on the cheek. “You missed, Mama,” Jess said. “No, I didn’t. I meant to kiss her cheek. Hush, you little monster,” Emma said with smile.

Jess giggled and everyone settled on a table before Regina and Emma took Jess to get some lunch. Jess was patient in her brunette mother’s arms as both women grabbed two trayfuls of lunches which consisted of turkey sandwiches, chips and mixed fruit. Emma grabbed three waters, a sugar soda and a milk jug. When the three of them sat down, Regina kept Jess in her lap, which allowed Emma to sit next to her brunette. Regina opened up the little milk jug and put a straw into it for Jess. “Milk, honey?” Regina asked. Jess nodded and took a sip. Bobby and Belle took Quinn through the line, just as Emma started cutting Jess’ sandwich into small triangles. When one triangle was ready, Jess took it and started eating with tiny bites. The Gold Family came back and settled down to eat. “How come you’re eating tiny bites, Jess?” Bobby asked in a curious, but fatherly tone.

Jess put her triangle sandwich down and looked at the man she knew was her Mommy Regina’s boss and curled into the older brunette for safety. “She had to learn to make the food last in one of her homes from before. When she came to Emma and me, she was practically skin and bones. We don’t have to do grocery shopping every week unless this blonde here eats through everything after exercising. Jess knows she can eat properly and have snacks and sweets if she desires,” Regina explained. Jess ate again and Emma noticed Quinn clench her fists. “Big meanies. When I’m older and have my own kids, I treat them right like my own Mommy and Daddy have.” Emma offered a fist bump to Quinn and she gladly took it.

Everyone finished eating and Regina left to film her last scene for the day after kissing her girls. Emma and Belle took the littles to the play room again, but it didn’t take long for Jess to fall asleep in the middle of the floor. What surprised the women was Quinn noticed her younger buddy was asleep and she joined Jess in the nap. Belle closed her book and turned to Emma. “I think this is the beginning of a lifelong friendship for them both. Quinn spoke of Jess a lot, but we had no idea she was from the community center, we, Bobby and I, thought she was from school,” Belle explained. Emma nodded. “Did Quinn explain anything or try when she talked about Jess?” Belle shook her head. “No, just that she felt protective of her. She and her older brother, Neal, are both protective of her. Neal is ten years older and my stepson. His mother is not much older than myself, but we get along, actually. Neal and I get along as well. He prefers to come to me for help with certain things over his own mother,” Belle explained further.

Emma was surprised. “That’s surprising. Sometimes stepparents and stepchildren don’t get along well. How did you get along so well?” Emma asked. “We got along because his mother was nonexistent and he knew his father was dating me and Bobby asked him for permission to marry me. Neal was ecstatic because I always set aside time to spend with him, just him and me. I still do that and he sets time for Quinn as well as for his father.” Emma was smiling at the end of the story she was told. “Wow, so did he ask you to adopt him?” Belle blushed after Emma asked the question. “He asked the day Quinn was born, he asked the nurse to put this onesie on her that said, ‘Will you adopt my big brother?’ Bobby had this grin on his face and I had tears streaming down my face. I told him yes and he ran to his backpack and took the envelope out with the papers. I became a mother twice in one day. I love every minute of it. I sometimes ask Bobby if he knew Neal was going to ask me and he still says no. The grin he had said different, but his eyes had surprise all over them.”

Emma chuckled. “The eyes never lie, Belle,” she said. “No, no, they don’t.” The conversation was cut short later on, when Jess started having a nightmare and accidentally kicked Quinn in the thigh. It woke both of the girls up and Jess scooched away from her new friend. “No hurt me. I sorry, I sorry…” Jess repeated. Quinn wasn’t even angry or upset, she was concerned for Jess and slowly crawled to the smaller girl. “I would never hurt you. It was a surprise when you kicked me. Can I put you in my lap?” Quinn asked as she held her arms out. Jess nodded and allowed her friend to hold her in said lap. “Bad dream,” Jess said. Quinn understood. “Sometimes, bad dreams make us do things we wouldn’t do when we are awake. I sometimes scream if they’re bad enough,” Quinn admitted.

Jess was shocked. “You have bad dreams?” Quinn nodded. “Not all the time, but I get them. Our parents get them, too.” Jess looked at Emma and the blonde nodded. “I get them too. I had them really bad when I was trying to get used to my Mom and my Sis. I still got them even when I knew I was safe and happy in my forever home.” Jess nodded and looked at Belle. “Mad?” Belle shook her head. “Mad? No, never. Concerned? Yes, I am, but not mad or upset. Even if you did it hard, you weren’t able to control your actions in a dream. No one is able to. The situation would be different if you two were trying to talk about something and you didn’t think before you did something,” Belle explained. Jess listened and nodded. “I sorry,” Jess repeated.

Once the issue was in the past, Quinn and Jess played a little more and Regina finally finished filming around four in the afternoon. She was already changed and ready to head home. “Bye Quinn,” Jess said as the trio got ready to leave. Bobby met up with everyone in the play room and had a schedule in his hand. “Regina, before you go? I have a convention schedule here for the upcoming season for events. You are not required to go to every event, but at least one or two would be great. When you have a chance, could you look the schedule over and see which ones you might like to attend and which would be back-ups?” Bobby asked. Regina took the schedule and smiled. “Sure, I’ll have my picks by Monday, will that be alright?” Bobby nodded and walked her and her family out.

Regina drove her family home and after parking in the driveway, Emma retrieved Jess from her car seat. Regina unlocked the front door and took her heels off before going to the kitchen and trying to figure out what to make for dinner. “Our little is asleep,” Emma whispered. Regina turned and smiled. “Oh, she’s adorable. How about I order pizza for tonight?” Regina offered. Emma smiled and nodded. “You don’t feel like cooking tonight, do you?” Regina shook her head. “I honestly want to pay someone else to cook it and bring to the house tonight. Today was crazy, but it was worth it.”

Emma gave Jess over to Regina and Emma ordered a large pizza with ground beef and onions along with a chocolate chip cookie “pizza” for dessert. Jess mumbled in her sleep and Regina chuckled, then Jess woke up. “Mommy Gina, bath time?” Regina smiled. “Yes, my darling.” Emma chuckled hearing them and she walked over to find out if she could help. “May I come help? I seem to remember someone was soaking wet after a little one’s bath,” Emma asked. Regina’s cheeks became beet red and Jess giggled. “How did Mommy Gina get all wet the other night, but I didn’t the next night?” Emma asked Jess. “I splash Mommy Gina,” Jess answered. Emma gasped playfully. “You didn’t.” Jess nodded and blushed. Regina chuckled. “All in good fun,” Regina added. Emma looked at her brunette wondering if Regina asked to be splashed after a hard day at the studio. She’d ask later.

The three of them headed for Jess’ bathroom and Emma gathered a towel, fresh underwear and pajamas for Jess before coming to the bathroom. Regina already plugged the drain and was filling the tub. Jess waited to be unclothed and placed in the tub. Emma put the towel and clothes on the shelf above the toilet, specifically for said items, before getting Jess undressed. Regina put the lavender bubble bath in the water and then turned the water off once enough bubbles were created. “Come here, little monster,” Emma said, playfully. Jess giggled and squirmed, but Regina knew Emma wouldn’t let anything happen. Jess was settled in the bath and she looked around for her squeaky elephant toy. Emma saw the toy on tub wall shelf and placed it on the water. Jess smiled and the two women worked on the little girl’s hair. Regina wet the hair with the shower head wand and Emma grabbed the shampoo bottle.

Regina had her hand in the tub water and gently splashed Emma. Emma looked at her girlfriend and their little one. “Who did that?” Jess pointed to Regina while Regina pointed to Jess. Emma chuckled hard. “First off, Jess is not facing me, so there’s no way she could’ve splashed me. You’re holding the shower handle in the wrong hand, so you did it, my love,” Emma said. “Wow, nothing gets passed you,” Regina said. Emma chuckled and Regina drenched her lover with a stream of water from the shower handle. Jess giggled. “You did not just do that,” Emma said in total surprise. Regina chuckled. “I did, you can do payback later,” Regina said.

The women finished their girl’s bath and got Jess dried and dressed. They were all downstairs just in time for the pizza to be delivered. Regina answered the door and gave the delivery guy the money for the food total plus a tip. The guy walked to his car then came back. “Are you sure you want to give me fifty dollars for a tip? I can’t in good conscience take all of this,” the young man said. The young man was college age and had a dark complexion and light brown eyes. Regina smiled at him. “Keep the fifty for yourself, the other money is the food amount.” The young man was surprised, but he gave a big smile. “Thank you, ma’am. Hey, aren’t you the actress who plays the florist on _Enchanted Harbor_?” Regina smiled more. “I am, yes. Do you watch the show?” The young man smiled. “I do. I used to watch at home with my mother and sister before I came here for school, but I got lucky to find a friend, who happens to be a girl, who likes it, too. We happened to bond over Lana and both of us didn’t understand her coldness, but we love the character, love you for portraying her. I had no idea you lived here.”

Regina beamed with happiness knowing a young man enjoyed watching _Enchanted Harbor_ and knew something was wrong with the character she played, but still liked her. “What’s your name?” Regina asked. The young man’s mouth fell open before he regained his composure. “My name’s Malik.” Malik caught a glimpse of Jess and Emma and he smiled wide. “Beautiful family you have, Ms. Mills. I need to go before my boss wonders where I am,” Malik said. Regina stopped him. “Wait, let me get something for you. Stay there.” Malik stayed put while Regina went to her study and found promotional photos for her character and signed one for Malik. She brought a second one for Malik’s friend. “What’s your friend’s name?” Regina asked. Malik smiled. “Her name’s Zahara. Z-A-H-A-R-A.” Regina signed the second photo and then put them in semi-rigid protectors before putting them in a plastic bag. “Thank you so much. May I say something to your little girl?” Regina smiled. “Go ahead.”

Jess saw Malik and waved. “Hi,” she said. “Hello, I’m Malik, what’s your name?” Jess smiled before answering him. “I’m Jess.” Malik kneeled down and Jess looked and listened. “You are very lucky to have these women in your life. I had no idea I was delivering to an actress and her family tonight. Love is the most important thing to have in life. That and faith.” Jess hugged Malik and Malik chuckled. “Be good for them, okay?” Jess nodded and Malik stepped out of the house. “Thank you for everything, tonight,” he said before leaving. Regina watched him drive off before shutting the door. “Good kid,” Emma said. “Definitely. I hope he doesn’t get into trouble with his boss,” Regina said with a bit of worry. “We’ll call to give him good praise,” Emma offered. “Sounds perfect,” Regina answered.

The women called the pizza place and asked for the manager to give Malik a great rating and they told the manager, Sam, that they hoped Malik wouldn’t be any trouble. “Don’t worry ladies. Malik is one of our best delivery guys. He always pays special attention to our customers and I actually don’t mind if he takes some extra time. He actually beat you ladies and told me he was sorry about coming back later, but I told him don’t worry about it and he’s already on his next run. You really made his night.” Emma and Regina were happy about this and let the manager go.

Jess was patiently waiting for pizza and Regina chuckled. “Look at her, patiently waiting for us.” Emma smiled. “I think she learned that from you, not me.” The women grabbed plates, silverware and glassware for drinks. Jess raised her hand and waited till one of them looked. “Lovebug, you don’t have to raise your hand,” Regina said. The girl nodded and said, “Can I have milk? Please?” The women smiled and Emma retrieved the milk from the fridge and poured some into a glass. “There you go baby girl,” Emma said. “Thank you,” Jess said. Regina gave Emma two slices, herself two slices and one to Jess. “Thank you, Mommy Gina,” Jess said.

Regina kissed the little one’s head and the three of them started eating. Jess realized she needed a napkin and tapped Emma on her arm gently. “Napkin, please?” Regina picked one up from the holder in the center of the table and handed it over to Emma so she could give it to Jess. “Thank you.” Jess wiped her mouth while Regina brought out a bottle of merlot out of the wine fridge along with two wine glasses. “Merlot?” Regina asked. Emma smiled and nodded. Jess finished her first slice of pizza and waited to ask for another. Regina finished pouring both glasses of wine to go with the glasses of water the women had and she noticed their young one finished her pizza. “Would you like another slice, baby girl?” Regina asked. Jess nodded. “Please.” Emma got the slice and placed it on the plate for Jess before grabbing the key for the mailbox outside. “Emma, it can wait until later,” Regina called out. “Regina, we shouldn’t leave the mail in our mailbox.”

Regina yielded to Emma’s explanation and Jess took the chance to ask something. “Mommy?” Regina smiled and turned to her. “Yes, baby?” Jess fidgeted and looked up at her brunette mom. Jess became quiet and lowered her gaze. “Baby girl, it’s okay. Talk to me.” Jess went over to her Mom and wrapped her arms around her. “What is park?” Regina smiled as she hugged her little one. Emma came in with the mail and set it on the table before taking her shoes off and rejoining her family. “What did I miss?” Regina looked up. “She asked what a park is. I haven’t answered, yet.” Emma chuckled. “She’s asking because Quinn and her made a little town with Legos earlier and one of the places was a park.”

The brunette smiled more. “We’ll take you to the park in the morning,” she said. “Yay,” Jess said. Emma’s phone rang and it was her mom. “Hi, Mom.” Regina wondered why the lawyer was calling now. “Hi sweetheart. I know we live next door, but we didn’t want to barge in or come unannounced. Your sister is with Cora and myself. She just arrived a little bit ago. She was wondering if she could meet Jess tonight or tomorrow?” Regina could hear Mal ask Emma. “Hold on, Mom. Let me ask Regina.” Emma pressed mute on her phone and went over to her girls. “Lily’s at our Moms’ place. Mom called to ask if she could meet her tonight or tomorrow? She’d be meeting you, too, babe,” Emma said.

Jess finished her second slice and then finished her milk before wiping her face with her napkin. “Either way, I think it would be nice if the three of them came to the park with us,” Regina offered. “It might go smoother if you both meet Lily tonight,” Emma explained. Jess looked at Regina as Emma unmuted her phone to continue her conversation with her mother. “Mom, why don’t you have Lily come over now and then all of us go to the park tomorrow together? Jess has never been to a park, yet.” Mal was ecstatic and Regina took the dishes to the kitchen with Jess not far behind with some dishes.

“You didn’t have to bring these, baby girl,” Regina said. Jess smiled. “I help?” Regina chuckled and started to fill the dishwasher and once that was finished, she grabbed the left-over pizza, but left the dessert on the table. Someone rang the doorbell and Emma looked to see who it was. “It’s Lily.” Emma opened the door and on the other side was a beautiful tan-skinned brunette. Regina expected a blonde since Mal was blonde when she turned to see Lily. Jess hid behind her brunette mother’s legs and peeked around them. “It’s okay, my lovebug.” Jess reached up to be held and Regina picked up the child and settled her on her hip before walking over to the sisters. “Hi sis, come in,” Emma offered.

Lily walked in hesitantly and waited. Emma told her to take her shoes off and Lily kicked them off gently before standing tall again. Regina noticed brown eyes and a black business suit with a white button-up shirt under the jacket. “Hi, Emma. Is this Regina and Jess?” Emma confirmed and walked over to introduce her girlfriend and foster daughter to her sister. “Regina, meet my sister, Lily Drakon. Lily, this is Regina.” Regina offered a hand and Lily shook Regina’s hand. Emma nuzzled Jess nose to nose and the three women heard the giggle. “This is Jess, our little one,” Regina said.

Lily chuckled and offered her arms. “Ms. Michaels and I are friends in our field of work. She talks about you a lot, little one,” Lily said. Jess reached for Lily and Lily took her once Regina nodded approval. “Ms. Michaels nice,” Jess said. Lily smiled. “Yes, she is. I will be honest, she told me about Jess before you met her, Regina. I told our mother about her and she wanted to adopt again,” Lily explained. Regina was curious. “How come she didn’t?” Lily’s face fell. “She didn’t only because the clients she had taken were dangerous. She was afraid they would threaten any hope of adoption. She doesn’t take that type of client anymore.” Jess had fallen asleep in Lily’s arms and Lily looked down to see the girl’s hand right by her heart. “Oh, my gods. I love her and she’s not even my niece officially,” Lily admitted. “You are not the only one. Our moms love her like a granddaughter and we love her so much,” Regina said.

Jess woke up not long after she fell asleep and asked, “Cookie?” Regina chuckled before explaining to Lily. “We have left-over pizza in the fridge, as well as a chocolate chip cookie that’s basically a big pizza pie,” she said. Lily chuckled. “I’ll have a piece of the cookie. I had dinner with our moms. I’ll admit, your mom, Regina, when I first saw her, I thought she was a hard ass,” Lily said. Regina chuckled and was thankful Emma took Jess to the bathroom so she didn’t hear “hard ass” from Lily. “Well, you’re not wrong in thinking that, but she’s a big softie when it comes to me and her granddaughter. I think she’s soft for your mother, too.” Lily looked at Regina and went closer to her. “That explains why they seemed weird when I came in. Do they think I’m not accepting? I have gay men and lesbian women coming in with their partners asking to foster then adopt. I even have transgender men and women coming in with their partners asking for the same.” Regina was cutting the cookie pie and putting the slices onto plates while listening to Lily. “You are an amazing woman, Lily. May I ask something? You can tell me if it’s too personal and not answer.”

Lily nodded. “Sure.” Regina took a breath and finally asked her burning question. “Emma doesn’t know the answer either, but I’m sure she wants to know. What happened to your dad?” Lily’s demeanor changed and Regina was afraid. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer.” Lily put her hands gently on Regina to calm them both down. “He’s dead. When I was Jess’ age maybe younger, I heard Mom screaming for help. I found them in the living room and that bastard was hurting her. I grabbed one of the butcher knives and climbed onto the table that was behind him. They were on the couch; the coffee table was behind him. I literally slammed the knife into his back and he was on top of her, but not moving. Mom saw me and she finished him by pushing the knife further into him. She pushed him off and hugged me. Before I left for college, she told me about that night and why it happened. She told me that he wanted another baby and it was going to be a boy. When we got Emma, I was ecstatic and so happy I had a sibling. If she got a boy to foster, I would’ve been happy, regardless. A sister or brother I would’ve been happy.”

Regina hugged Lily and Lily hugged the actress tight. “The bastard hurt her so much that they had to give her a hysterectomy that night.” Regina never let Lily go. “Your family is complete, Lily. I think Emma’s addition healed you both.” Lily chuckled. “She did and we healed her. When are you both adopting Jess?” Regina smiled and pulled back. “When Ms. Michaels says we can.” Lily furrowed her brows. “I’ll talk with her. Now let me help bring these plates to the table. Oh, please tell me you have Redi Whip?” Regina pointed to the fridge. Lily got the cannister out and then Emma and Jess met up at the table. Emma put Jess in her seat and Lily noticed the change of pajamas for the little one. “Hey, what happened to the cute lion pajamas?” Lily asked. “She had a little accident and I gave her another bath and fresh clothes to wear. These are panda ones. We put the dirty ones in the wash with the towels and such,” Emma answered. Regina smiled. “Accidents happen.” Jess looked at Lily. “Can I show you my plushies before you go home?” Jess asked.

Lily chuckled. “I’m only going next door, but yes, you can show me your plushies after.” The four of them had dessert and Lily went with Jess to her room to see the plushies. “Lily told you about Mom?” Emma asked. Regina turned to her girlfriend. “You knew about your Mom’s attack?” Emma sighed heavily. “Not until I was old enough to understand. Lily avoided the subject, but I never asked her. I could tell it has a dark place in her heart and the reason she chose social work with children and assisting battered women or men become stronger. I chose photography. I wanted to be able to document those triumphs, happy times, et cetera. For Mom, it was hard to tell me what that bastard did to her, but I am glad she did because it opened up an opportunity to photograph my forever mother in a new light…a stronger light.”

Regina was intrigued. “How did you do that?” Emma pulled her phone out and showed her girlfriend that she photographed her mother in a clearing of woods and the older blonde was essentially naked, but with these wings on her back and a thin piece of cloth covering her chest and below the waist. “Wow, these are amazing. Did you go to school for photography?” Emma nodded. “I did, Mom and Lily helped me choose the school. I even found a professor at my college in Boston that helped me with approaching survivors of abuse to photograph them. My professor was also a psychologist part-time so he and his wife helped a lot.” Lily came back with Jess in her arms and the panda plushie. “Hey where did she get this panda plushie from? She actually doesn’t know.” Emma and Regina chuckled. “The detective that came here, gave it to her before he left,” Regina explained. “Aww, I love it when police pay attention and do something extra. Well, are there plans tomorrow?” Lily asked. “She’s never been to a park, so we were thinking of taking her tomorrow,” Emma answered. “Sounds great. Our moms and me can join?” Regina smiled. “Of course, Lily,” Regina said.

Lily gave Jess to her moms and Emma walked her sister out. “Emma, don’t let this woman go.” Emma chuckled. “I don’t intend to, sis. Say hi to Mom and Cora for us. Please tell them about the park.” Lily nodded and Emma shut the door before joining her lover on the couch again and kissed her passionately. “I love you, Regina.”

“I love you, Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you would like to see. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos always help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Just wanted to give a bit of fluff before the photoshoot.

The women took Jess to her bed and then they, themselves, went to bed. “Regina?” Emma asked, softly. Regina nuzzled her nose against the blonde’s own nose. “Yes, Emma?” Emma sighed before asking her question and wrapped her arms tighter around her brunette. “Does Ms. Michaels know what happened to Jess’ parents? I mean her birth parents. Did they give her up or did something more sinister happen?” Emma asked. Regina wondered the same, but scared to ask. “I’ve been scared to ask. Maybe we should find out, for peace of mind and when Jess asks later on,” Regina explained. Emma nodded. “Mom and Lily told me, together, what happened to my birth parents when I asked when I was in my senior year of high school and needed to do a family tree. I wanted to include my birth parents before Mom and Lily so I could explain. Mom and Lily came to my presentation day and helped out. The class and my teacher loved it.”

Regina enjoyed hearing about Emma’s life before she came to Storybrooke and especially how Mal and Lily paid and still pay special attention to her. “When they told you, how did you feel?” Emma smiled. “I felt happy, honestly, I felt happy because it led me to them, my family. I know my birth parents didn’t ask for the accident, but I am happy that I was given a family that cared about me. I have a sister who loves me and our shared mom loves us both equally.” The actress kissed her blonde and they both smiled. “I’ll call Ms. Michaels in the morning. Maybe there is a reason we can’t adopt Jess, yet.” Emma nodded and scratched her head. “You don’t think it’s an addict parent or a prostitute who gave up her baby to protect them both?” Regina pondered the question. “It’s possible. If that happens, we will deal with it, Emma.” Emma nodded. “Let’s get some sleep.” Regina gladly took that offer and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

In the middle of the night, the two women heard Jess scream and they rushed to her room. “Mommies,” she said, sobbing. Emma was the first to take her into her arms and with just one look, the women decided to have her sleep in their room, between them. Regina brought the lion plushie with her back to the master bedroom. When Regina was back with her girls, she saw Jess with her back against Emma and Emma with her arms around the little one. The brunette carefully got in the bed and Emma saw the lion plushie and pointed to Regina’s nose with her finger. Regina stared at her woman. Emma mouthed what to do. “Nuzzle the lion’s nose to her nose.” Regina realized what Emma meant with her finger and nuzzled the lion against Jess, softly. Jess cuddled both women and then the three of them fell asleep until the sun shone through the blinds. 

Regina woke up to a little head with dark hair on her chest and Emma woke up to a hand clutching her own. Jess woke up and sat up between her two moms. “Hi Mommies,” she said. “Hi baby girl,” Regina said. “Hello, little monster,” Emma said. Jess giggled and hugged the women. Regina sat up first and brought Jess to her lap, which allowed Jess to lean on the older brunette. Emma was head-over-heels in love with them both and decided to get behind the actress to hold them both. Jess watched as the pale legs enveloped the olive-skinned ones and her own little pajama-covered ones before her Mama Emma’s arms wrapped them up in a loose hug. _I feels safe. Family is them and my Nanas and Lily._ “Mommies, Lily is auntie?” 

The photographer chuckled. “Yes, she is your auntie, sweetheart. Why do you ask?” Jess was trying to figure out what to say. “Your mommies, my Nanas. Lily, you sis.” Regina chuckled next. “Can’t argue with her logic, mi amor.” Emma stared at her actress girlfriend. “What?” Regina asked. “How long were you going to keep that secret?” Regina chuckled. “It was never a secret. I do speak it on the show, a good amount is not even scripted and it’s not cut. You should hear my Mom. She has a motormouth when she’s angry.” Jess giggled, which caused Regina to look at her. “What has Nana Cora done in your presence, Mija?” Jess smiled with a tinge of red on her cheeks. “She say words on phone. She stop and say sorry and hug me. Sometimes Nana Mal say something if she hears and make her stop.” 

Both women chuckled. “Oh, my Mom is a funny woman.” Emma shook her head, causing blonde strands to weave through the air some before settling on her shoulders again. Regina’s phone rang and vibrated on the bedside table; Regina groaned before picking it up. “Speak of the devil, Mom is calling already,” Regina said, before answering her phone. “Good morning, Mom. Do you realize it’s only eight in the morning?” The actress’ mother chuckled. “Sí, I do, Mija. Mal and Lily are up as well and we thought you three were as well.” Regina chuckled. “We just woke up a bit ago…needless to say there was a rough wake up call for us all in the middle of the night.” 

Concern written all over Cora's face. “Talk to me.” Regina let it all out while Emma took Jess to her room to get dressed. “Well, Jess woke up screaming and Emma and me brought her to our bedroom to sleep with us. It must’ve helped because we all slept the rest of the night.” Cora was cooking breakfast and Regina put her phone on speaker while she got ready for the day. “Oh, the poor dear. Well, why don’t you three come over for breakfast, then, we all can go to the park and whatever else later?” Cora offered. “That sounds great, Mom. Give us a bit and we’ll be over.” The call ended, which allowed Regina to brush her hair and teeth and put a bit of makeup on. Regina decided on wearing black jeans, sneakers and a turquoise t-shirt. Before checking on Emma and Jess, Regina found a zip-up hoodie to wear. It was this nice purple color. 

Regina wandered to Jess’ room and found Emma just finishing up dressing their little one. “She had trouble figuring out what to wear today,” Emma explained. Regina saw Jess was wearing new sneakers, clean black jeans and a purple t-shirt, with a blue zip-up hoodie waiting on her bed. “That’s alright, did you get your teeth and hair brushed?” Regina asked. Jess nodded. “Yes, Mommy.” Emma lifted Jess into her arms and Regina opened her arms for Jess. Jess took the invitation and Emma handed over the little human over. “Mom has invited us for breakfast, then we can go for the park and anything else we decide to do later,” Regina explained. Jess wrapped her arms loosely around Regina’s neck as Emma smiled. “That sounds great. Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you two downstairs.” 

Regina took Jess downstairs after retrieving the little girl’s hoodie from the bed and the phone from the master bedroom. Emma came downstairs not long after them wearing blue jeans, white socks, a white t-shirt and a black zip-up hoodie. The blonde went for her shoes by the front door and realized her lover and their daughter already had shoes on. “Right, new shoes for you both, that’s why you could wear them in the house, while mine are a little worn,” Emma said. “Are we ready to go next door?” Regina asked. Jess nodded and the three of them went next door. Jess pointed to the doorbell and Regina brought the little hand closer to it and Jess pushed it once. 

Outside, the three of them could hear Lily. “I got it!” Lily opened the door and smiled. “Hi girls, come on in, Cora’s finishing making pancakes and eggs.” Everyone piled into the house and Regina put Jess on her feet and the little one went right for her Nana Mal. “Nana Mal.” The older blonde smiled and picked up Jess, placing her on her lap. “Good morning, little dragon.” Jess hugged Mal and Lily smiled, watching her Mom interact with the girl who would become her niece soon. Emma’s phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. “This is Ms. Swan; how may I help you?” Regina listened in, but watched Mal and Jess play in the living room. “Oh, you want to do a photoshoot? Seriously? Wow, when would you like to?” Regina smiled and gave Emma pen and paper she found on the living room table. “Tomorrow at one at the woods? Is this a special photo shoot?” 

Emma was scribbling down notes and Regina noticed Emma’s expression change as the caller explained what the shoot was for. “I love the ideas. You have everything you want to use for tomorrow? I mean the outfits?” The caller confirmed and Emma had one more question. “I just have one more question. Do you mind if my girlfriend and our foster daughter come with me tomorrow?” Emma waited for an answer. “No, not at all. I’d love to share this experience with them. Bring anyone you feel will gain something from learning my story. I called you because this professor from Boston University who has seen your work online recommended you.” Emma grinned ear to ear. “Kathryn, I went to BU for photography and psychology. I’ll do any type of photography job within reason, but what you wish to do is what I have hoped to do. I look forward to tomorrow. Have a good one.” 

Cora came to say breakfast ready and the table set. “Sis, what has you all happy?” Lily asked Emma as everyone went to the table to sit and eat. “Oh, um, I got a call for a photo shoot tomorrow. The woman wants to do it with nature so we’re meeting at the woods.” Regina was intrigued. “At the entrance of the woods, I hope?” Regina asked. “Of course, love. Meeting somewhere inside would be difficult. We’ll find somewhere suitable inside it when we meet. I asked if I could bring you and Jess and she said I could bring anyone who would gain something from the experience,” Emma explained. “Is the invitation open to little dragon’s nanas?” Mal asked. Emma chuckled and nodded. “Of course, Mom.” 

Jess ate her breakfast then listened to the conversations her family was having until Regina decided to take dishes to the kitchen and the little one followed with her own dish and empty glass. Cora followed them and blocked the sink from the younger brunette. “You’re a guest in this house, Mija. I will not have you do chores,” Cora said. Regina put the dishes down on the counter and crossed her arms. “Mater…” Regina said, using the Ancient Greek version of “mother” to wear her Mom down. “Don’t use ‘Mater’ with me.” The two of them heard the sink running and they looked to see Jess on a stool and cleaning the dishes before placing them on the counter, so they could be placed in the dishwasher. “Who taught her that?” Regina asked. “You didn’t?” Cora replied. “No.” 

Jess turned the water off, hopped off the stool and put it against the wall where no one would trip over it. “Honey, where did you learn that?” Regina asked. “Mama Emma and Nana Mal.” Both adult brunettes looked at each other and then chuckled. “Come, dear. Let’s head to the park,” Regina said, while reaching for Jess’ hand. Two cars to go to the park: Regina’s and Mal’s and both happened were Mercedes, but Regina’s was a blue-black and Mal’s was a pure black. The other difference was Mal’s was a bit of an older model, but still in excellent shape. The park wasn’t far from Mifflin and it was huge. It had a playground, a dog area and a fountain to throw coins in. The rest of the park was wide open for picnics or whatever anyone wanted to do in open spaces. 

Jess, scared at first and who could blame her? She’d never been to such a place before. Regina lifted her girl up and settled her on her hip and for all that the woman fed her, she was still light, but she knew she was healthy. No more skin and bones. When a dog came up, Jess flinched, but the chocolate lab nuzzled its nose against the girl’s hand, feeling her fear. Regina took the chance to kneel and show Jess the dog was kind. “She knows you’re afraid, sweetheart. Here, offer your hand with your palm up,” Regina explained. Jess put her hand out and the lab sniffed and licked gently. The human companion, a brunette with red streaks came running. “I’m so sorry! She got away from me. Did she hurt you?” Regina looked up as Jess pet the lab gently. “No, she sensed her fear and I guess wanted to calm her. What’s her name?” Regina explained. “Her name’s Ebony. Mine is Ruby, again I’m sorry.” Regina shook her head. “No harm done. Look, Ebony helped Jess get over her fear of dogs. She flinched when Ebony came over, but now look.” 

The woman smiled and quietly put the leash back on Ebony. Jess hugged the lab, then returned to her brunette mother. “Bye Ebony,” Jess said. Ebony barked softly and then Regina picked up Jess again before the family walked again. Lily spotted a place on the open grass they all could just sit and rest. Emma and Lily spread this big blanket that everyone could sit on and Regina sat down before putting Jess on her lap. Regina’s phone rang and she saw it was Ms. Michaels. “Good morning, Ms. Michaels.” Jess cuddled up to Regina and Emma cuddled up to both of them. “Good morning, Ms. Mills. I hope I’m not calling at a bad time?” 

Regina shook her head. “No, not at all.” Ms. Michaels sighed. “Good, I have news, good news. I’ve put a petition for adoption for you and Ms. Swan. The courts tried to figure out if Jess had any blood family and came up with nothing. She’s been under my care since she was two months old. If there was any blood family, I would’ve known before now,” Ms. Michaels explained. Regina kissed Jess on her head and Emma looked up at her lover. “Thank you, thank you for this call. Is there anything we need to do?” Ms. Michaels was rifling through papers. “Not right now. For now, just make sure Jess is comfortable and loved. There will be a court date where the judge will ask her how she feels with you and Ms. Swan.” Regina made a mental note of that. “Understood. Have a good one.” 

The call ended and Regina looked at Emma. “Ms. Michaels put in a petition for adoption for us. The courts tried to find any blood relatives and came up empty.” Emma smiled. “This is good news, but your chocolate eyes say something else.” Regina nodded. “Later, please.” Emma nodded and they shared a kiss before they realized that Jess was asleep in Regina’s lap. The family rested and Emma cuddled with her girls. Lily was able to snap some photos on her phone. After some time, Mal and Cora decided to buy ice cream from the vendor not far from the path. Lily went with them to help. Jess woke up, sensing some of her family was missing. “Nanas, Auntie?” Regina held Jess close. “Shh, they’re coming back, lovebug. They went to get ice cream from the vendor,” Regina explained. Jess calmed down and the rest of their family returned not long after. Cora bought chocolate ice cream for herself, mint chocolate chip for Mal and chocolate-vanilla for Lily. Mal got for the other half of the family: chocolate chip ice cream. With all the bowls given, Mal gave everyone spoons, from inside her coat pocket to keep them from falling out of hands. Lily had napkins in her pocket and placed them partly under her knee. 

After enjoying ice cream, Emma collected all the trash and Jess followed to help. “Mama, I help.” Emma chuckled and lifted the little one so she could throw away some trash. The trash thrown away, Emma lifted Jess on her shoulders and walked back to everyone. Regina looked up and smiled. “Well, hello you two.” Jess chuckled. “Mommy.” Lily got up and smiled. “Can Auntie Lily get some love?” Jess reached for Lily and her aunt gladly took the invitation. Watching Lily and Jess, Regina reminisced about a troubled time she and Emma had with the little human. 

_I was off from filming to spend time with Emma and Jess. Emma and I were learning from each other what worked for our own relationship and what worked for raising Jess. Jess was watching cartoons and then fell asleep on the couch with her plushies surrounding her. Emma and I admired her resilience and her innocence she still had. Emma took some photos of Jess and then she got a call from Mal and moved to the study to talk. I watched Jess sleep while I turned on classical music channel provided with my TV subscription and I started reading my book. Jess was groaning and flailing her arms, her hands almost like claws. I threw my book down on the chair and went to Jess. “Jess, wake up. It’s a dream. Mommy is here.”_

_Jess tried to wake up and I called for Emma. “EMMA!” She rushed from the study and saw what was happening. “Mom, I need to call you back. I love you.” Emma threw her phone on the dinner table and kneeled next to me. “She’s having a dream?” I nodded. “Jess, your Mama is here, too. Wake up, sweetheart.” Jess woke up, finally, and reached for us both. Her tears coming freely. “Mommies.” We both held her tightly. “Shh, you’re safe. Always will be,” I told her. “Exactly, we won’t let anyone hurt you,” Emma added. “What happened in your dream?” I asked. Jess told us that she tried to fight off a mean man, but he was bigger. To see her so afraid was heartbreaking. Jess finally calmed down and to take her mind off everything, Emma and I put a movie in to watch with her._

Regina stopped her reminiscing when Jess sat in her lap. “Hello Mija, are you okay?” Jess nodded and Regina noticed everyone on the blanket getting up to walk again, so she got up and put Jess on her hip. “Mommy, phone.” Jess pointed to the phone on the blanket and Emma picked it up before helping to fold the blanket. “Thank you, love,” Regina said. “You’re welcome, babe.” Just as Regina was putting her phone in her purse, it started to ring with Robin Locksley’s number. Robin was a friend, but with Regina’s success, she hadn’t been able to see or speak with him. She hit accept and put the device to her ear. “Hello Robin.” He chuckled softly. “Hello Regina, long time no talk. How are you?” Regina smiled and looked at her little girl. _My little girl with Emma. Nice ring to it._ “I’m good and yourself?” Robin sighed. “Miss you, my friend. How’s the show and your life in general?” 

This is where she wasn’t sure how to answer. “The show is better now. I have a better backstory and my life in general? Where do I start?” Robin wasn’t sure how to answer. “What do you mean, ‘where to start,’ Regina?” Jess was playing with Regina’s grown-out hair, which was down past her shoulders now, and the brunette smiled. “Well, first, I have a girlfriend. Second, we’re fostering a four-year-old little girl. We wish to adopt her, Robin.” Robin gasped, then he was happy. “I’m so happy, Regina. Send me a photo and maybe I can meet the woman and the little one?” Jess heard Robin’s voice and cocked her head, curious who was on the phone. “Definitely, for both. Jess is looking at my phone with curiosity.” Robin chuckled and Regina nuzzled her nose against Jess’ own little nose. “She takes after you, Regina. Oh, I have to go. Talk to you soon, my friend,” he said. “Bye Robin,” Regina said, then ended the call. “Who that?” Jess asked. Regina put her phone in her purse and put her free hand around Jess before answering. “A friend I haven’t talked with in ages, Mija. His name’s Robin Locksley.” 

Jess’ eyes went wide. “Like Robin Hood?” Emma chuckled hearing Jess describe Robin. “He does sound like the character, huh?” Emma asked. Jess nodded. “Where Robin?” Jess asked. Regina took her phone out and chose a photo to send Robin, then she put her phone away again. “Well, he lives in England. I was lucky to meet him while his family was visiting our country for vacation years ago. We became friends and his family visited more often and when Robin was college-age, he decided to go to school in our country and he would take the bigger breaks back home and he would use the smaller ones here. My college was the same as his, Boston University. I went for acting while he went for business or law. When he graduated, he stayed for part of the summer and then when I got a part on a show, he stayed a while longer, but I told him to go back home to his family,” Regina explained. 

Emma noticed Regina missed her friend. “He’s like a brother to you, isn’t he?” Emma asked. “A bit, yes.” The family headed to the cars and Cora pulled Emma aside. “She doesn’t just miss Robin, Emma.” Emma searched the woman’s dark eyes. “What do you mean? Who else does she miss?” Cora sighed. “She misses her sister, Zelena. Her sister is a couple of years older.” Emma wondered where Zelena was. “Where is she?” Cora shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve been trying to find her, but I don’t know how.” Emma smiled. “Let’s try the social media route. What’s her last name?” Cora smiled. “Her full name is Zelena Bex Mills.” Emma typed the name in her phone as a note and saved it. “I’ll search after I get everything ready for the photoshoot tomorrow.” Cora hugged Emma and then they both got in their respective cars. 

When Regina saw Emma get in the car, she looked at her. “What did my mother talk with you about?” Emma’s eyes widened. “Your sister, Zelena.” The skies opened up and it started to drizzle on the drive home. “Zelena? Why did she bring her up to you?” Emma looked down then back to Regina, who focused on driving. “Your mom knows you miss Robin and she seems to think you miss your sister too.” Regina stopped at a light and then turned to look at Emma. “She left the states to explore the world after our father, Henry, died when she was 20 and I was 18. I was about to start college and she left school for her version of a sabbatical. She went backpacking, so to speak.” 

Emma took in the information. “If she settled down, where would she end up?” Emma asked. “If I had to guess? She’d settle in England.” Jess made a noise to get their attention. “Green, Mommies.” Regina chuckled and pressed the gas pedal to continue on. “Thank you, lovebug.” Once home, Emma gathered her equipment for the photoshoot the next day and set it by the door. Jess tapped Emma on her arm and looked up. “Yes, sweetheart?” Emma kneeled down and Jess looked at the stuff. “What this for?” Emma smiled. “It’s for the photoshoot tomorrow. We’re going to meet Miss Kathryn tomorrow at the woods.” Jess nodded. “Nanas and Auntie Lily are coming with us tomorrow, too,” Regina added. Jess smiled. “Yay.” 

The older brunette decided it was time to make dinner and she settled on making lasagna. “Emma, I think all of us should have dinner together. I’m making lasagna tonight,” Regina told her lover. “Yay, ’sagna!” Emma picked up Jess and swung her a little before settling her on a hip. “Did you tell our moms about dinner or do I need to take our little dragon with me?” Emma asked. “I told them; they should come over in a bit.” Jess looked at her mommies. “Bath?” Regina smiled. “Go on with Mama and she’ll take you for a bath. I’m sure you want to get in your pajamas,” she said. Emma shed her phone and gave it to Regina for charging. “Come on little dragon.” Emma went upstairs to bathe Jess and Regina started preparing dinner just as the doorbell rang. “Door’s open!” Regina yelled. Their moms and Lily walked in. “Where’s Emma and Jess?” Lily asked. “Jess asked for her bath. She likes her pajamas on for the rest of the day when she knows we don’t have anything else to do,” Regina explained. Lily nodded. Mal ventured upstairs while Cora and Lily stayed with Regina to talk. 

Mal assisted Emma with the little dragon’s bath and Jess finally saw her Nana Mal’s back tattoo of dragon wings and some of her scars from Lily’s deceased sperm donor. Mal couldn’t bring herself to call the bastard a father. “Nana have wings,” Jess said, as Mal took her shirt off, but kept her bra on. Jess’ assessment of the purple ink made Mal smile. The innocence Jess still had made Mal hopeful. “Yes, I have wings, little dragon.” Jess realized what type of wings. “Dragon wings?” Mal kneeled beside the tub and played with the bubbles while talking with Jess as Emma was washing the dark brunette hair. “Yes, they’re dragon wings, sweetie.” Jess noticed some of the scars and her tiny hand reached out, but then she hesitated. “Meanie?” Jess asked. Emma chuckled. “Mean people are ‘meanies’ Mom,” Emma explained. Mal brought Jess’ hand to a scar on her hip. “Yes, a meanie hurt me, but this was years ago, little dragon.” 

Emma continued with the little one’s hair and Mal watched her little dragon trace the scars on her body. “Meanie gone?” Mal smiled. “Yes, he’s gone.” Jess looked at her bath then back at her Nana. “You want me to bathe you one night?” Mal asked her. Jess nodded and Emma smiled. “Mom, would you like to dry her? I’m done with her hair.” Mal looked at her own daughter and smiled. “I’d love to. Are her clothes in here, too?” Emma held up light purple pajamas with purple dragons on them. “Her underwear is right on top of the pajamas.” Mal smiled. “Mama?” Jess asked. “Yes baby?” Jess smiled. “We down soon?” Jess asked. Both Mal and Emma chuckled. “Yes, you’ll be with everyone downstairs, soon. Be good for Nana Mal,” Emma said. “Yes Mama.” 

Emma went downstairs to allow her Mom time with Jess and she hugged her woman from behind. “Well, hello. Where’s Jess?” Emma kissed Regina’s neck softly. “She’s with Mom. I asked if Mom wanted to dry her and get her dressed and Mom jumped at the chance. Jess even wants Mom to bathe her one night.” Regina turned to her blonde. “Really? What brought this up?” Emma smiled. “Mom took her shirt off to show Jess her own abuse scars and her tattoo on her back.” Regina went wide-eyed. “Mal showed off her dragon wings?” Emma nodded and everyone downstairs heard happy squeals and laughter from upstairs. “Mom must be playing with her,” Emma explained. 

Regina continued preparing dinner and Mal descended the stairs with Jess in her arms. Cora went to them and hugged both of them. “What did your Nana Mal do to make you squeal, young one?” Cora asked. Jess giggled. “We play, Nana. She kissed my belly and squeeze it.” Regina’s mother chuckled. “She blew raspberries on your little belly, huh? I used to do that to your Mommy Regina when she was little.” Regina poked her head out and chuckled. “No, you didn’t.” Cora turned to her daughter and scowled playfully. “I sure did and so did your father.” Jess giggled, loving the playful banter. Mal kissed Cora on her cheek. “Let’s watch cartoons with Jess,” she offered. Emma turned the TV on and gave the remote to Cora before she went back to the kitchen. Lily joined the older women and watched Jess trace every mark on Mal’s exposed skin. Mal opted to put her shirt back on, but she left it partly unbuttoned. 

Emma and Regina finished with the lasagna so it could cook in the oven and Regina set the timer for forty-five minutes. The brunette watched the little one interact with Mal and Emma observed her lover. “What is it?” Emma asked. “Hmm? Oh, I just like watching.” Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. “Seeing Mom with Jess makes Lily and I very happy. I can see it makes your Mom and you happy, too.” Regina smiled. “It does. Mom has made yours very happy, but I can see that having Jess in their lives helps tremendously. It’s like…a void's filled in them.” Emma chuckled. “I think children have that effect on anyone.” The two observing women noticed Cora move closer to Mal and Jess was playing with Mal’s hair after asking if she could. 

The oven beeped to let Regina know the lasagna was possibly ready. “It might be dinner time, little dragon. It might be…’sagna time,” Mal said. Jess giggled. “Mommy Gina has to check ‘sagna, first.” Regina chuckled while checking the food and Emma came over to help. “Could you tell them it’s ready?” Regina asked. “Of course, babe.” Emma came over and told everyone that dinner was ready. Regina started cutting pieces of lasagna and placing them on plates just as her phone rang. Jess grabbed the device and brought it to her brunette Mommy. “Mommy Gina.” Regina wiped her hands on the towel attached to her apron and took the phone. “Thank you, sweetheart.” Regina saw the number and saw the United Kingdom country code, but didn’t recognize the number. “Regina Mills speaking.” 

The voice on the other end she recognized immediately after she spoke. “Hello sis, it’s been a long time.” Regina was feeling a mixture of emotions. “Hi Zelena. It’s been a long time,” Regina replied. “How’s your career?” Regina smiled. “It’s going well, how is your backpacking?” Zelena laughed. “I settled in England about five years ago. I work with Robin Locksley and he mentioned you today. I admitted we’re sisters and he saw the resemblance. I’m sorry I haven’t called or written. Robin is a contract analyst and if he finds something fishy, we investigate it.” Regina was happy that her sister finally found a home and a job that made her happy. “So, you’re an analyst too?” Zelena confirmed. “I learned everything from him and his colleagues. He never mentioned you once until today. Did he call you?” Regina confirmed it. “He did, we talked for a while. He didn’t mention you, but I guess he didn’t know until after the call. Did he mention he wanted to visit sometime?” 

“He did, yes. I saw a photo that he opened when it came in on his cell phone. I only saw it for a second, but it looked like you, another woman and a small child. Are you married?” Regina chuckled. “No, not yet. I’m only dating the woman in the photo, but we are fostering and hoping to adopt the little girl in the photo.” 

Zelena let out a happy chuckle. “Oh, this is wonderful. What’s the little one’s name?” Regina sent the photo to the number and then answered. “Her name’s Jess.” Zelena gasped. “Oh, my gods. This is uncanny. She looks like you Regina.” Regina chuckled. “I know.” The sisters talked a bit more, then promised to chat again soon. Regina put her phone on the kitchen counter again, then brought the food over to the table. “Sorry,” Regina apologized. No one minded and Jess hugged the woman. “Aww, lovebug.” Regina hugged Jess softly. “I love you, Mommy Gina.” Regina’s eyes watered with happiness. “I love you, too my sweet little lovebug. Come eat.” Jess sat in her chair and Regina beside her. Emma was sitting on the other side of Jess. The little one offered her silverware to Regina and the brunette cut the lasagna up for Jess. “Thank you, Mommy Gina.” 

Regina gave the fork back and set the knife down on the table. “You’re welcome, baby,” she replied. Emma smiled. Everyone ate dinner and talked with one another. Jess was nodding off in her chair and Regina instinctively put the little girl in her lap. Emma moved to close the gap between her and Regina. Mal and Cora assisted with the dishes. “Oh, please leave the dishes in the sink we’ll get them later,” Regina asked. “Nonsense. You know we like helping,” Cora explained. Regina gave up and heard her phone go off. “I got it, love,” Emma said, as she got up to retrieve the device from the kitchen. Emma brought it over and Regina held it with one hand. She saw it was Robin texting her. _Hey Regina, I hope you don’t think I was keeping a secreta from you, my sweet friend._ Regina didn’t think that at all. _No, of course not. I’m happy my sister decided to settle in England and she found you. I would be thrilled if she found someone to make her happy._ Robin didn’t answer right away, but he answered. _She makes me happy and I make her happy, but she’s hesitant to make it public._ Regina frowned at the last part. _Public?_

The brunette saw Robin was typing and Jess stirred and Regina rubbed the child’s back. “Do you want me to take her?” Emma asked. “Oh, if you like to.” Emma took the sleeping child into her lap and Regina saw Robin answered. _She is afraid of backlash for her being American and me being English._ Regina sighed. _That shouldn’t matter, Robin. There will be some people who won't happy and honestly, as long as you both are happy, it won’t matter._ The brunette waited for her friend’s answer. _May we video call? Lena and I? We really wish to see you._ Regina showed the latest text to Emma. “Do it, love.” 

With no hesitation, Regina hit the video camera button option within the text messages and the phone waited for Robin. Regina remembered the little stand and she found it in a drawer with notepads, then came back just before Robin connected. “Hi Regina,” Robin said. “Hi Robin, Lena. This is Emma next to me and she’s holding Jess, our foster daughter.” Lena and Robin said hello to Emma. “Hi guys, um, isn’t late in England?” Emma asked. “It is, but we wanted to see you guys regardless,” Lena explained. Jess stirred and woke up. “Mommies, who talk?” Regina chuckled and pointed to her phone. “We have a video call with Robin and Lena.” Jess turned a little in Emma’s arms and waved to the people. “Hi,” Jess said. Robin reached for her as if he could hold her. “Oh, my god. She’s gorgeous, Regina. I always knew you would be a mum someday.” 

Lena kissed Robin. “You’re making my little sister blush. Emma are you the lucky woman with my sister?” Emma smiled. “I am, but I think we are both lucky in finding each other, plus having this little joy around makes everything worthwhile,” Emma explained. Cora, Mal and Lily joined in on the call and Lena recognized mal quickly. “Oh, no way! You’re Mallory Drakon, the lawyer that took that one case a few years ago against that pig of a business man, right?” Lena asked Mal. Mal chuckled and nodded. “I defended a young woman charged with attempted murder during an assault, but it turned out it was self-defense. All the evidence pointed to it. I, then, defended her when the pig tried to ask the courts for damages. I never charged her or her family a dime when we won both cases. I sent the bills to him and he paid everything with interest.” Robin grunted in disgust. “I’d never treat anyone like that, especially girls.” Jess reached for the phone with these cute grabby hands. “Aww, you want near me, huh sweet baby girl?” Robin asked. Jess nodded. “You nice, big man. Not meanie.”

Robin and Lena looked at the adults and Mal and Cora decided to take Jess to bed. “Don’t tell me, ladies…she was hurt?” Robin asked. “She was. She sees you as a good man, that’s why she said you’re not a meanie,” Regina said. Robin looked at Lena. “We should take a vacation. There are others who can take over,” he said. “I agree. We have our passports and everything. We just need airplane tickets,” Lena added. “Um, when are you thinking of coming?” Regina asked. “Soon. We’ll let you know, sis.” The call ended just as Cora and Mal came downstairs. “Robin and Lena said goodnight,” Regina said. Cora smiled. “I’m happy she’s settled and has a job she’s happy with.” 

Mal was lost in thought. “Dear?” Cora said to get Mal in the present. “Hmm? Oh, sorry. I’m surprised she could tell Robin was a good man right away. Is it because you know him from your past, Regina?” Mal asked. Regina smiled. “I believe it is. She might also see that he would make a good father someday.” Lily, Cora and Mal decided to get some sleep and Lily headed to the house with her Mom and Cora. Regina and Emma bid the women goodnight, checked on the dishwasher, then, headed upstairs, well, started to before Emma stopped Regina from ascending. “Could I ask you something?” Regina smiled. “Of course.” Emma smiled. “If my Mom asked one of us about surrogacy for her and your Mom…would you open to it?” 

Regina smiled wide. “Of course, I would be willing to do that. I’d do it for you, my sister, and even my mother if she asked. I’d be thrilled to carry my sibling, niece or nephew and I’d be more than willing to carry our child if you were not ready to do so. Some might find it strange or abhorrent for an adult child to carry their mother’s fertilized egg with a sperm donor, but I don’t see it that way. People who don’t know the circumstances need to leave others’ business alone and mind their own.” Emma fell harder for Regina. “I’m seeing stars because of how you explain your thoughts and how you speak your mind. The reason I asked is because while we watched my Mom with Jess, I remembered a conversation she and I had a couple of years ago. She wanted another child, but all the damage from the assault was irreversible and she had to have a complete hysterectomy. She asked for at least some of her eggs be frozen if possible. It was and only she has a say about her eggs. I’m not trying to push you into any decision, but I think she wants another child. I think yours does, too.” 

Regina didn’t feel pushed into any decision. She hugged Emma to let her know that. “I think I will buy their house plot and we will expand this one. That way we are all in one house.” Emma looked at her brunette. “Are you serious? You can’t possibly have that much money stowed away?” Regina chuckled. “My father, Henry, was a rich business man. My mother inherited his business and has since expanded it overseas. Robin’s parents actually oversees the European sector.” Emma was curious. “What business is this? I’m curious.” Regina smiled. “He was a restaurateur and he had an art gallery.” Emma’s jaw dropped. “What did your mom expand?” Regina showed the art business on her phone. “Daddy wanted the restaurant business sold after his death and the art gallery expanded. Mom, Lena and I recruited people to restore art in the galleries and research lost art and where it could be.” 

Astonishment hit Emma. “You don’t have to work on _Enchanted Harbor_. If you don’t want to, right? I mean it sounds like there’s a trust or something for you, Zelena and Cora.” Regina nodded. “I don’t have to work on there, no. I have other choices.” The two women went upstairs and shared a bath after checking on Jess in her room. Once they dried and put pajamas on, they heard the smallest knock on the bedroom door. “Come in, sweetie pie,” Regina said. Jess opened the door and hugged the women. “Me sleep with you?” Regina put Jess on the big bed and smiled. “Yes, you can sleep with us.” Emma saw a plushie on the floor and it was the lion, she brought it to the bed. “You dropped your lion, baby. Did you have a nightmare?” Emma asked. 

All three settled in bed and Jess shook her head. “Lonely,” Jess answered. Regina’s heart melted. “Oh, Mija. You are never lonely, not ever.” Jess cuddled both women and was asleep fast. The women watched Jess sleep for a bit then went to sleep themselves. Excited about her first photoshoot and once she calmed herself to sleep, Emma slept with her arms around her girls. To Emma, Jess and Regina, plus the people in the next house over were the most important people in her life. She knew, in time, Robin and Zelena would be included as well. Regina slept with the last thought of seeing her sister and Robin after years apart from them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the photoshoot and possibly NSFW. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I also saw this chapter was getting quite long and I hope I cut it off at a good point. The next chapter will pick up right where this ends.
> 
> Trigger Warning: discussions of child abuse, adult abuse/assault and a little description of "battle scars" (resulting from abuse/assault for adult character)
> 
> Non-graphic Violence Warning: Small scene of mafia/gang violence (no major deaths, minor characters discussed)
> 
> Warning to Criticizers and/or Haters: Prostitution is the oldest profession out there and many women, sometimes girls (depending on age and situation) CHOOSE to go into this specific profession and there are people out there who take great care of their people. Then, there are those who don't give rat's behind about the people who work for them and only care about the money they bring in. There's a difference between a choice and force. A character chose to enter the profession and she explains her story. 
> 
> Oh, yes: Age is just a number. You'll understand why I say this now when you read this chapter.

The following morning, Cora snuck into her daughter’s house after much protest from Mal and Lily. Jess woke up first and saw her Nana Cora in the doorway of the bedroom and the girl was confused. “Nana?” she whispered. The graying brunette came over and gently picked up the little girl. “Good morning, baby girl. How about we put away the dishes from last night and make breakfast?” Cora whispered. “Where Nana Mal and Auntie Lily?” Cora nuzzled noses with Jess. “They’ll join us. Come with Nana.” Jess held onto Cora and noticed a beautiful necklace hanging on her dark neck. Jess held the pendant that a rich ruby heart in the middle and flanking it was a smaller amethyst heart on its left and on the right was an emerald heart, held together with a white gold circle and a white gold chain. Cora noticed Jess staring at her pendant and once they were downstairs, the grandmother sat on the steps. “Your Papa Henry got this for me many years ago. I think your Mommy was only months old and it wasn’t my birthday. Your Aunt Lena and your Papa Henry had this made in secret.”

Jess smiled. “Papa Henry smiling.” Cora saw Jess pointing towards the door and the woman remembered children can see spirits of loved ones. “Oh, he’s visiting. Oh, Henry my love.” The snow-haired man knelt in front of the girls and he was smiling as Jess said. Cora may not see him, but she knew he’s there. “You tell your Nana I love her, okay Princesa?” Henry asked. Jess nodded. “Good and tell her to be happy with Nana Mal. I always knew she liked women that way, the way she liked me. She deserves happiness and so does Mal.” Jess nodded and Henry kissed her little forehead before kissing Cora on her cheek, which made Cora shiver. “He kiss you, Nana.” Cora blew a kiss to her husband before looking at the white gold engagement ring with an amethyst stone and diamonds. “I think your Mama would like to give this to your Mommy if she proposes sometime?” Cora asked the little girl.

Jess looked at the ring and smiled. “That’s a yes with that gorgeous smile. Come let’s get the dishes put away then get breakfast started.” Jess had her hand in her Nana’s and helped hand dishes to the woman as Mal and Lily quietly came in. Upstairs, Regina and Emma woke up, but were beside themselves when they saw Jess was gone. “She’s gone, Emma. How could we not hear anything?” Regina pleaded. “I think our answer is downstairs. Come on.” The two of them went downstairs and Regina wanted to seriously blow up on her mother. “Mother,” was all she could do without yelling. Cora cringed when she heard her own tone out of her youngest. “Crap,” she said. Jess wrapped her arms around the woman’s legs. “No harm, Mommies. I help with breakfast.”

Emma awed and looked at her girlfriend who already had her arms crossed and stared at her mother before turning to the older blonde and Lily. “You two couldn’t stop her? I almost had a heart attack. This one was as cool as a cucumber and I’m not even sure how.” Mal put her hands up. “We both tried, but you should know that when she has an idea in that head of hers, she’s set on doing it,” Mal explained. Cora lowered the heat on the meat she was cooking and picked up Jess. “Look, I wanted to cook breakfast with her and we even put the dishes from last night away. I’m sorry for scaring you both, but I really wanted to spend time with her.”

Regina hugged her Mom, knowing Jess makes her feel full again. “I saw Papa Henry, Mommy.” Surprised, Regina looked at her mother. “She saw his spirit visit today, that’s how. He kissed us both.” Regina smiled. “Our loved ones visit us all the time after passing on. Sometimes it’s in the form of feathers or redbirds flying past,” Regina explained. Cora checked the meat, then grabbed another pan for eggs. Cora held Jess while cooking breakfast and Regina joined to help. “I’m sorry for earlier. I wanted to be spontaneous, sweetheart,” Cora said. Regina hugged her Mom and little girl. “I overreacted since Jess didn’t scream or anything to let Emma and I know she was in danger; we should’ve known she was safe,” Regina replied. Cora smiled. 

Jess was looking at the pendant around her Nana’s neck and Regina smiled. “What’s the story behind the pendant again, Mom?” Regina asked. Cora looked at her youngest. “You were only about four months old when your father and Lena brought this home to give to me.” Regina smiled. “A tree of life pendant in a way, love,” Mal said. Intrigued, Cora smiled at her lover. “Tree of life is Norse or Viking isn’t it?” Cora asked. Emma shook her head. “It may have originated with Norse or Viking lore, but there’s other religions and mythologies that have the symbol, but I know it is popular in art and jewelry,” Emma explained. Cora smiled. “Mama smart, isn’t she?” Cora asked Jess. Jess nodded and smiled. “Mom do you want Emma or myself to take Jess so you can finish cooking?” Regina asked. “Sure, could one of you bring plates so I can make one for each of us?” Cora replied. Regina took Jess into her arms while Emma retrieved plates from the cabinet.

Jess heard someone’s phone go off and Regina retrieved hers. Answering the video call, it was Lena. “Hi sis, do you have a minute?” Lena asked. “I do, Mom is finishing making breakfast plates for everyone. What’s up?” Lena smiled. “Could you put Jess on? Just for a moment.” Regina turned the camera of her phone to the little girl as she kissed her hair. “Auntie Lena wants to talk with you, sweetheart.” Jess waved her little hand to Lena. “Hi my little treasure. I’m sure Mum and everyone has been showering you with gifts, but may Robin and I bring you something when we come see you?” Lena asked. Jess nodded. “Yes Auntie.” Regina smiled. “Great, we love you sweetie.” Jess waved again and Regina blew a kiss to Lena before they hung up.

The two joined everyone at the table and Regina sat Jess in her own chair before sitting down. “Who was on your phone?” Cora asked. “Lena, Mom. She wanted to ask Jess if she and Robin could bring her something when they came to visit,” Regina replied. The older woman smiled. “Did you say, darling?” Cora asked. “Yes, Nana.” Everyone ate and Emma’s phone rang. “Swan.” Emma got up to go to the living room. “Kathryn, is something wrong?” Regina was worried and went to Emma. “No, I’m sorry for worrying you. I was wondering if we could do the photoshoot earlier than one today?” Emma looked at Regina, who was nodding her approval. “Of course, we can. That is no problem at all.” Kathryn let out a sigh of relief. “Great, thank you. I want my little girl, she’s only a few weeks old, to be there and she’s currently with my parents.”

Regina couldn’t contain her curiosity. “Did she spend the night with them?” Regina asked. Kathryn chuckled when she heard Regina. “She did and they offered to do it. They knew about today, but they knew I wanted to take her. My dads are really sweet.” Regina and Emma smiled. “What time would you like to meet today?” Emma asked. “I was hoping maybe eleven-thirty or noon?” Emma looked at everyone as they heard the times and Regina decided for them. She mouthed noon to Emma. “How about noon?” Kathryn was happy with that and she hung up to get ready and pick up her little girl. “The study?” Regina asked Emma. Emma nodded, which led to Regina grabbing the blonde’s hand and leading her to the study.

Emma shut the door once they reached the study and Regina hit the light switch to get the light on. “Her daughter is a few weeks old, which means one of two things. Either her daughter is the product of an assault or she was a product of love, but the father is gone from the picture.” Regina hugged her lover. “She will probably tell us during the shoot. Let’s go finish breakfast.” The couple rejoined the family at the table and ate their breakfast. Jess looked at Regina and pat the woman’s thigh. “My lap?” Regina asked. Jess nodded. “If okay?” Regina smiled and took the little girl in her lap and the woman ate her food. “Mommy Gina?” Gods, Regina loved how that name sounded. “Yes, Mija?”

Jess hugged the woman softly and Regina was in tears. “I love you, Jess.” Jess hugged tighter and her love for the actress didn’t need to be spoken, it was right there in that moment. Regina kissed the girl’s hair and wrapped her arms around her. After breakfast, Jess gathered as many plates as the little girl could carry, took them to the kitchen and placed them on the counter before coming back to the table. “Come sit, baby,” Emma said. “Plates dirty, Mama.” Emma picked the girl up and brought her to sit on her lap. “When you’re older you can help. For now, enjoy being small, a child,” Emma explained. Regina grinned at the interaction and Mal was proud that her way of raising Lily and Emma has transferred to Emma. Mal smiled and decided to help. “Honey, you’re four years old. You do not need to do all these chores. I know your Mommies will ask if they need your help, but for now, enjoy being small. When your Mama Emma came to Auntie Lily and myself? We found her cleaning the house in the dark hours of the morning. She thought if she didn’t keep the house clean, we’d send her away,” Mal explained.

Jess hugged Emma and Regina, crying her eyes out. “I be little one?” Regina chuckled and wiped the tears away. “Yes, you be a little one,” Regina answered. Mal joined the hug and kissed the little one. “No one will tell you to do something you can’t do. Not in this family,” Cora said. Jess nodded and reached for Mal, who took her readily. “Help me dress?” Jess asked softly. “Of course, I will.” Regina and Emma smiled and both nodded to the staircase. Lily sighed happily watching her mother take the child upstairs to get dressed. “She’s progressing very well. How long have you had her already?” Lily asked. “About seven months now. We know we still have a long road ahead, but seeing how far all of us have come since the beginning, I think we will be fine,” Regina explained. Lily smiled. “It’s been seven months since you two have begun a relationship as well?” Lily asked. “Just about. I moved in here to make it easier for us three to be a unit, I guess you could say. It didn’t make sense to live next door and help out with Jess every day, so Regina asked her Mom and I asked ours if they wanted to move into my house and they jumped at the chance.”

Lily chuckled. “I figured Mom would. She needed a change of scenery.” Emma picked up on the clue. “Anything happen? Work or at home?” she asked. “No, she wanted and needed to move from Boston and all the corruption. It was getting to her.” Cora saw the confusion on her daughter’s face as well as Emma’s. “My darlings, she retired from her job,” Cora explained. Emma was surprised. “She gave up the firm? That was her life’s work, besides Lily and me. Did she shut it down or sell it?” Emma asked. Lily looked to Cora for the answer. “She sold the firm and asked for the name be changed. She didn’t want the name to be associated with new cases,” Cora answered.

Regina smiled. “She did it so she would be with us all full-time, amor,” she said. Emma smiled and kissed her treasured lover. Everyone heard happy squeals upstairs and laughter. “I will go see what is keeping my dragon and little dragon,” Cora said, as she ascended the stairs. “Regina, are you okay with our moms together? It seems they are happy,” Lily asked. Regina smiled. “Of course, I am. They are happy, I won’t get in the way of that.” Lily smiled and Regina gathered the rest of the dishes to clean off the food debris and then fill the dishwasher. “Gina, I’m going to get dressed. Do you need help here and do you want me to get any clothes out for you and lay them on the bed?” Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist.

“Hmm, I’ve got it here. I know we’re going to the woods, so anything that is comfortable and will go with my comfortable hiking boots, please.” Emma kissed the olive-skinned neck exposed, when Regina turned to put a dish in the washer. “Mm, go get dressed, amor.” Emma chuckled and put a kiss to Regina’s cheek before going to the staircase, where she saw the older couple and her little girl at the top. Jess was on Cora’s shoulders and Emma was smiling so much when she saw that. The older women descended the staircase and Mal took Jess off Cora’s shoulders to hold her. Emma kissed Jess before going up to get ready.

Once inside the master bedroom, Emma retrieved her black cargo pants, a loose red t-shirt and a cobalt zip hoodie. Emma brushed her teeth, her hair and then put on her clothes and found her hiking boots in the closet next to Regina’s boots. For Regina’s clothes, Emma chose her brunette’s black relaxed fit jeans, a light blue t-shirt and purple zip hoodie. The blonde set the clothes on the bed and the boots on the floor near the bed before leaving to be with everyone downstairs. Emma saw her mother holding a napping Jess and Cora cuddled close to them. Regina hugged Emma from behind. “I’m going to get dressed, but there’s a message or a missed call on your phone. I didn’t see who it was,” Regina said. “Thank you, love.” Regina headed upstairs and got dressed and Emma went for her phone to see who rang it.

Regina saw her boots by the bed and her clothes laid out neatly on the bed. “Tesoro, you are amazing to me.” The brunette brushed her teeth and hair, then, put her clothes on. Meanwhile, Emma saw Kathryn’s number and decided to call back. “Emma, I’m glad you called back. Do you have a minute?” Emma was worried. “Of course, is there something wrong?” Emma asked. Kathryn sighed before answering. “No, no. My Dads were watching _Enchanted Harbor_ when I picked up my daughter. They were talking about one of the characters and their backstory. It broke my heart and they explained that before the backstory came out, the woman was very cold and the residents would call her the _Evil Queen_ and they mentioned that they actually saw the actress, from afar, at a shopping center, but what they found interesting was she had a little girl with her.” Emma was smiling ear to ear, but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise. “Do you watch the show?” Emma asked.

Kathryn chuckled. “I do actually and I love Lana Parrish. I found the episode she started in and watched them all. I’m all caught up and when the show comes on every week, I watch in real-time, unless something comes up. Um, why?” Kathryn said, intrigued. “You’ll find out soon. It’s all good, I promise.” Kathryn gasped, but said nothing at first. “Oh, alright. See you soon.” Emma replied with same phrase and hung up just as Regina descended the staircase. “It was Kathryn, she spoke of _Enchanted Harbor_ , but I gave nothing away. I wanted her to be surprised, although she said her Dads saw you and Jess one time at a shopping center,” Emma said. Regina hummed. “I’m not sure when, but it doesn’t matter. Do the three of them hate Lana?” Regina asked, curiously. “No, they love your character and they like you.”

The brunette smiled and noticed the time. “Should we put the equipment in the Mercedes?” Emma nodded and started to gather equipment. Regina picked up some equipment and then grabbed her keys before they went to the car. The trunk was packed up and the two women realized they had all the equipment when they went back in for the rest. Emma closed the trunk and went back inside. Jess was in Cora’s arms and Mal holding them both with Lily taking photos with her phone, but acting like she was scrolling through social media.

Regina gathered some snacks and drinks for everyone in a cooler bag that she keeps handy in case of days like this. Once the brunette finished packing the cooler bag, it was just about time to leave. Cora gave Jess to Mal and Emma came over with the little one’s hoodie. “Oh, a little dragon hoodie. Where did you find this?” Cora asked. “Online actually. Regina and I were just window shopping at first until we saw the hoodie. The hood itself has little ears on it,” Emma said. Regina chuckled, watching the older women put the hoodie on her little one and they awed at the hood ears. The hoodie itself was a rich purple with dark black wings printed on the back and the face of the dragon on the front above the heart, with glowing blue eyes. Jess woke up, but she curled up in Mal and Cora’s arms, not wanting the warmth to disappear.

Cora checked the young one’s forehead and Regina rushed over. “What Mom?” Cora shook her head. “I was just concerned because of how she immediately curled up with us after waking up. She’s okay. You have the Pedialyte drink in the bag for her?” Regina checked and nodded. “I do, Mom. I have two in the bag. She loves that drink.” Cora chuckled. “You and your sister, too. They have an adult version, too. Mal and I drink it.” Regina smiled. “I can pack some, if you’d like?” Mal forfeited the house key. “Your mother will say, no. I will overrule her. Go ahead and bring two bottles over for the bag.” Regina took the key and started for the door, but then turned around. “What’s the code for your alarm?” Regina asked. “Two-One-Nine-Four.” Regina was mouthing the code and she recognized the order. “My birthdate?” Regina asked.

Mal was just as surprised as Regina and turned to Cora. Cora smiled. “What?” she asked. Mal held Jess against her chest and looked at Cora. “February 1, 1994; that’s her birthday. No wonder you smile every time the code is entered. Besides Regina’s birth, what makes that date so special for you?” Mal asked. Cora waved her daughter over. “I was told after Zelena’s birth I wouldn’t be able to have any more children, but two years later Henry and I were blessed with a second pregnancy and there were some complications, but we made sure we both made it full-term. Well, the night before her birth, I begged Henry to take me out for a date night and he decided to do a dinner and a carriage ride. The ride was after dinner and we only enjoyed part of the ride when I started having pains. We made it to the car and drove home, relieved the babysitter, but my water broke so quickly and I basically gave birth in the living room. Medics came since the babysitter, gods bless her, called for an ambulance and she was so calm. The operator told her what to do while waiting on the medics.”

Emma smiled and was intently listening. “The babysitter, Naomi, went to school for neonatal nursing and while in school, she worked as a medic. At the time of Regina’s birth, she was just about 18 and about to graduate high school. She had been babysitting Zelena since she was four months old and even wanted to babysit Regina when it was time. Henry and I paid for her schooling, we could afford to do so, she and her family were beyond grateful.” Emma noticed Cora tearing up and looked at Regina. Regina shook her head. “Mom, do you want me to finish?” Cora nodded slightly. “Naomi and her family were killed when Zelena was ten and I was eight. We were devastated because a piece of the family was gone. These mafia-type gangsters were driving by and just shot at the house randomly. Ruth, Naomi’s mom, and Naomi were killed instantly; Damien, her father, went out with his semi-automatic shotgun to get the car disabled, but he was shot in the head. The only one left, barely alive, was Naomi’s older brother, Damien Junior. He took his father’s shotgun and was able to disable the car and kill the gangsters before he succumbed to his wounds.”

Emma clenched her fists. “Who buried the family?” Cora raised her hand. “Henry and I did. We didn’t want them without proper burials and we have them right next to our plots. Henry is watching over them.” Regina wiped her eyes before going to the other house and gathering to bottles of the drink before setting the alarm and locking the door. When she returned to her own home, everyone was in high spirits and excited for the photoshoot. The brunette placed the electrolyte bottles in the bag and zipped it up before giving the house key back to Mal. Mal smiled and gave the child to Cora before coming to Regina to talk a moment. “Do you know her birthday? Jess’ I mean.”

Regina’s eyes were wide at this point. “No. Emma and I were never told that. It’s strange that a social worker wouldn’t tell us, right?” Mal nodded. “You asked for all important information, correct?” Regina recalled everything she and Emma asked of Ms. Michaels and the young actress became suspicious of the social worker. “We asked her and she never said a word. We’ve had Jess for almost seven months.” Lily overheard the conversation and came over. “I’ll find out for you. I’ll find out her birthday and I’ll find out the reason why Ms. Michaels didn’t tell you,” Lily declared. Regina was grateful. “Thank you, Lily.”

Everyone went to their cars and Emma plugged her phone in and put on the GPS. “I know where the woods are. It’s not a big town,” Regina said with a chuckle. “I remember exploring when I came into town, but I don’t remember where the woods are,” Emma explained. “Oh, I gotcha. Ready, lovebug?” Regina said. Jess was cuddling her lion and nodded. “Yes, Mommies.” Regina drove and Mal was driving Cora’s car behind Regina. The drive was quiet, except for when Jess recognized the studio and the park. Emma chuckled and reached for Regina’s hand. “It would be really cool if she shared your birthday, love,” Emma said. Regina squeezed Emma’s hand. “Same for yours. All the more reason to celebrate our birthdays. It would be equally cool if she shared your October 22 birthday,” Regina explained.

The blonde rubbed her thumb over the back of her brunette’s hand. “Yes, this is true, but I’d like her to share your February birthday.” At a stoplight, Regina looked in the rearview and saw Jess asleep and her lion plushie was missing. “Her plushie is missing. She had it when we left,” Regina said, as she turned to look for it. “I’ll get it. It most likely fell, my Queen. The light is green now.” Regina started driving again and Emma found the plushie on the floormat close to the console. She picked it up and placed it on Jess’ lap before settling in her seat once more.

After another five minutes of driving, both cars arrived at the woods and parked. Emma saw a woman with a newborn and she thought the light brown-haired woman was Kathryn. “Go on, I’ll get Jess,” Regina offered. Emma grabbed her phone and unbuckled her seat belt before opening the car door and waving to Kathryn. “Hi, I’m Emma Swan. You must be Kathryn,” Emma said. Regina smiled and got out of the car, then opened the rear door to gather Jess. “Mommy?” Jess said softly. “I’m here, Mija. We’re at the woods. Do you want to leave your lion here?” Jess nodded and Regina put the lion next to the car seat before picking up Jess and holding her in her arms. “I am Kathryn, Kathryn Nolan. This is my daughter, Astra. I got the inspiration from learning about Vikings and Norse mythology.” Emma smiled at how Astra got her name.

Cora and Mal helped Regina with getting the cooler bag and some of the equipment out of the trunk. Kathryn caught sight of Regina and smiled. “Is that Regina Mills?” Kathryn asked. Regina came over with Jess in her arms and Kathryn gasped in surprise. “I am her and yes, I am Lana Parrish in _Enchanted Harbor_ ,” Regina answered. Kathryn blushed and Jess wrapped her arms a little tighter around her Mommy’s neck. “Who is this charming little girl?” Kathryn asked. “This is Jess, Emma’s and my foster daughter,” Regina answered. Jess blushed a little and waved shyly to the new person she was meeting. “You are gorgeous, Jess. Once Ruby comes with Ebony, I want to shower you with hugs,” Kathryn said.

Jess perked up at the mention of the dog and the nice brunette with red streaks in her hair. “Ebony?” Jess asked. “Yes, you know the dog?” Kathryn asked. “Park.” Jess answered. Regina chuckled softly. “We all saw them both at the park yesterday,” Emma explained. “Ah, we were there yesterday, too, but Ebony ran off, I guess to see you little one,” Kathryn said. Ruby and the dog showed up from a short a walk and Emma leaned in to whisper in Regina’s ear. “They’re together?” Regina nodded. “Ruby, you met them all yesterday?” Kathryn asked. Ruby smiled. “I did, but I didn’t know it was them for today.” Ebony recognized Jess and immediately nosed a foot. Jess looked down and smiled. “Ebony here, Mommy.” Regina smiled and kneeled on the asphalt for Jess to pet the lab.

Ruby took Astra into her arms and Kathryn came over to greet Jess. “Hi sweetheart. My gosh you are gorgeous.” Jess blushed and Ebony gently pushed Kathryn away. Regina thought it was hilarious, but was curious why the furry creature did it. “Why does she do that?” Kathryn chuckled. “She does that when she isn’t finished with someone and no one else can have time yet,” Kathryn explained. Jess hugged Ebony and then turned her attention to Kathryn and waved gently. “Aww, you are adorable.” Regina kissed and hugged Jess softly. “Mommies and Nanas are my family.” Kathryn picked up on the meaning quickly. “Fostering her?” Regina nodded. “Trying to adopt her,” Emma added. “May I hold you?” Kathryn asked Jess. The little brunette held her arms out and Kathryn took her into her arms. “Oh, my gods. You are so precious. You’re very lucky to have Lana and Emma in your life. I’m sure they feel the same about you, sweetness.” Jess noticed a mark on Kathryn’s neck and lightly touched it. “Oh, sweetness. Your touch is gentle, so light.”

Everyone witnessing the moment between the child and the woman, left them alone until Kathryn was ready to explain the mark on her neck. “I…was a prostitute by choice. Ruby was a visitor at times, but we became lovers as well as friends. I had a client, who, was violent at times and I was afraid to tell the Madam. She and her husband always took care of us and never treated us badly. I only approached them when the client decided to burn me with candle wax and I had all these burn marks from my neck down. Madam was beyond pissed at the client and the husband hunted him down and killed him. I was treated by Madam for the burns and made sure I kept my pay. The couple assured me I was keeping my pay. My other clients still saw me as beautiful and treated me the same, if not better. An older client, offered my freedom, a job and he gave me Astra. Astra was his last gift before he passed away. I…own his business now. He groomed me to take over his business. He had no children and he saw me as the daughter he never had.”

Mal was hit hard. “Alexius Rossou. He was the proprietor of Rossou Jewelers. A store practically in every country and only the best stones and metals. He even started his own charm bracelet within the company. I remember he came to me for the last change in his will before he passed. I had no idea it was you,” Mal explained. Kathryn nodded. “I asked Dmitri, one of Alexius’ oldest friends, to assist me in running the business. I was six months pregnant with Astra when I became sole owner of the multi-billion-dollar business and at the time was unable to travel for international affairs. Dmitri was delighted to assist with such matters and made sure the necessary legal arrangements were made. I still have him helping me…us. Sometimes, I feel as if I’m using him.” Ruby hugged her lover. “He’s assured you that you’re not. He is happy to help. His daughter is with him on these international affairs and even she doesn’t see you as using her father. She understands and so does he,” Ruby explained.

Kathryn calmed down and Jess was asleep in the woman’s arms. The group started walking into the woods and Emma found good light and perfect scenery. A fallen tree, dry ground and a tree stump with a flat area for someone to sit upon it. Mal spread a blanket on the grass and Cora took Jess into her arms so Kathryn could take her trench coat off. Regina saw Kathryn had chosen a dark purple dress with sleeves that go to her elbows. Jess woke up in Cora’s arms and Regina, Mal and Lily were with them on the blanket. Ruby was holding Astra in her arms and Ebony was sitting patiently beside Ruby.

Regina noticed scars on Kathryn’s arms, most likely from the burns. To know Astra was from a man who treated Kathryn like a queen was better than the infant coming from the monster who created the wounds. _Even monsters can create children who are not anything like them_ , Regina thought. Jess was enthralled by the photos her Mama was creating with Kathryn and the child wriggled out of Nana Cora’s arms to make her way, slowly, to the woman. Emma noticed Jess sitting on the tree stump and Kathryn chuckled. “Don’t make her leave, Emma. She can stay. You know what? Would it be alright if everyone joined in a photo? It can be separate photos for each one and then a group?” Kathryn asked. Emma grinned and nodded. “I like it,” Emma answered.

Regina even loved the idea. Jess stayed on the stump and Ebony came over between the woman and the child. “Furball knows what photo to do,” Ruby said, chuckling. Kathryn shot her lover a look and Ruby sat next to her with Astra in her arms. “Come here Jess, sit in my lap and face Mama,” Kathryn said. Jess nodded and followed the directions. Ebony laid down in front of the women and Emma snapped a few photos. Jess turned to look up at Kathryn and Kathryn turned the child to face her. “Kat, what are you thinking?” Ruby asked. “I want a photo of her touching my neck. I felt beautiful when she did it.” Ruby wasn’t offended and smiled.

Jess put her head on Kathryn’s chest and then her hand on her neck. Ruby scooted closer with Astra in one arm and wrapped the other around the other two people in front of her, then put her head on Kathryn’s back. Emma snapped some photos and different scenarios with everyone present were created. Regina, for the group photo, held Jess in her arms and Emma set the timer for the camera to go off on her tripod. To Regina’s surprise, Emma picked her up, even with Jess in her arms and Emma made quick work to wrap the brunette’s legs around her waist. Regina chuckled and leaned into kiss Emma, which the blonde gladly pulled her lover in for a passionate kiss for the photo.

The day turned into a productive one and Jess was asleep in Cora’s arms. Regina and Emma asked Kathryn and Ruby if they could hold Astra, which the couple had no issue with. Regina held Astra first and saw this little infant had blue-silver eyes. “Oh, she’s gorgeous,” Regina commented. Emma took Astra next and had nothing to add. Cora was busy with Jess, who was having a nightmare and Kathryn saw Regina’s worried expression. “I’m sorry,” Regina quickly offered and went to her mother to offer assistance. “Darling, I have her. She’s not thrashing or anything. She’s restless,” Cora explained. Kathryn watched and couldn’t shake a familiar feeling with the child, so she approached the pair of mothers. “Forgive me, but is she a victim of any type of abuse?” It didn’t faze the women with the question. “Yes, she sometimes has nightmares or acts strangely thinking someone will punish her if she does or doesn’t do something,” Regina explained.

Kathryn looked at her obsidian wolf tooth necklace and made her decision when she lifted it over her head and gently placed it on Jess’ neck. “I’ll ask Dmitri for another one for me and I’ll ask him to bring two of a different chakra stone in that shape,” she said. Regina was floored by the kindness her daughter was shown. _My daughter, that’s right, Jess is mine with Emma. It doesn’t feel wrong._ “You don’t have to do that,” Mal offered. Kathryn put her hand up. “I wish to. Look, she’s already calm.” Jess nuzzled her nose against Cora’s neck and all the women were surprised how a chakra stone could calm a child with nightmares. “Thank you,” Cora said. Kathryn bowed her head softly. “I also listen to sound baths online by a pair of women who do them live on Instagram and then they post them on YouTube. Sound baths may help her, too. If you listen to them, I’d keep a blanket close because you’ll feel cold. That’s normal though, don’t worry.”

Emma made notes in her phone. “Who are the women who do the sound baths?” Emma asked. “Layla and Tasha. Layla is married to Allison Emerson and Tasha Davis is a close friend of them both who happens to live with them and to top it all off, they have a rescue from Costa Rica. A black lab named Shadow. Layla found her as a pup on the beach and Allison couldn’t say no.” Regina chuckled. “Shadow sounds like a joy,” Regina added. Emma was searching on her Instagram and grinned. “Found Layla, Allison and Tasha. All three are actresses as well and it seems they are fans of _Enchanted Harbor_. They are especially in love with your character, Regina,” Emma said. Regina was surprised. “They are not. The three of them are big time actors, I’m a soap actor,” Regina said, resigned. “You never know, maybe they’ll be at some of the conventions?” Cora offered.

Regina was apprehensive. “Actors meeting other actors? That sounds appalling.” Emma approached her Queen. “You know Jess and I will be with you. No need to be apprehensive,” Emma offered. Regina nodded and everyone headed over to the cars, Jess and Astra were quiet, but for an infant Astra was too quiet, Regina was sure of it. “I thought infants were noisy? I’m not picking on Astra, but I expected Astra to be a little fussy,” Regina asked, hoping she wasn’t coming across as mean. Ruby and Kathryn chuckled. “She doesn’t fuss actually. She’ll make noises that we recognize as her ways of telling us she needs changing, food or sleep. Sometimes, she’ll make a noise to just to be with us,” Ruby explained. Jess sighed in her sleep and Cora kissed the child’s hand. “Layla shares Allison’s surname?” Emma asked. “Sorry, I wanted to be sure I have the right person on Instagram.” Kathryn chuckled and nodded. “Yes, Layla Emerson and it’s not a problem.”

Kathryn’s phone rang and she smiled at who was ringing. “Dmitri, give me a few,” she said. “Dmitri, hi. Yes, I’m finished with the photoshoot and yes, you’ll get copies. No! Nothing racy. If I wanted to do that, I wouldn’t do it in the woods,” Kathryn said on the phone. Regina chuckled at the conversation. “I have a favor, Papa. Could you bring me another obsidian tooth necklace for me and two of the tooth necklaces in another stone?” Regina picked up Dmitri’s voice. “Of course, I can. Who is the lucky one to receive the obsidian I gave you and another I will bring?” Kathryn smiled. “Well, she’s four and is already leaving those pawprints as you call them on my heart.” Dmitri chuckled. “I will have Tiger’s Eye for both of you. The obsidian helping her?” Kathryn turned to look at Jess and smiled. “Yes, thank you Papa. See you soon.”

Kathryn joined the group once more and smiled. “He’ll bring Tiger’s Eye when he’s in town soon.” All of them were curious, but Mal asked first. “Where is he coming from?” Kathryn took Astra from Ruby, so Ebony could do her business. “He’s flying in from Greece after some business he had to take care of. This trip was to transition into online meetings so he didn’t have to travel unless absolutely necessary,” Kathryn explained. “Is he not well?” Kathryn shook her head. “That’s not it. He just rather be closer to his family. His wife is no longer here, they had no children. The pair of dads I spoke of are actually Ruby’s dads, but they love me like their own all the same.” Now everything made sense to all of them. “I’ll upload the memory card onto my laptop when I get home and after I get everything put away. Once everything is uploaded, I’ll email you the whole lot and you can tell me which ones you’d like developed. Will that work?” Emma asked. The young mother smiled. “That works perfectly. Is there a time constraint for when I have to get back to you for which ones I’d like?”

Emma thought for a moment. “No. Take all the time you need. Oh, I need your email, I’ll type it into my contact information for you if you tell me what it is?” The young mother smiled and told her email to Emma and Emma repeated it back before saving it. “Perfect, I’ll make sure to get these to you tonight.” Everyone headed back to their respective cars and Mal and Lily assisted Emma with packing the trunk. Cora and Regina buckled Jess up in her car seat. “Thanks, Mom.” Cora smiled. “Don’t mention it, Darling.” Everyone headed home and Emma insisted she bring in the equipment and cold bag by herself so Mal, Cora and Lily could shower and change before coming over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end of the chapter, yay. I know it was heavy, but I hope not too graphic. 
> 
> I hope you'll be gentle with me...
> 
> To be continued...please leave reviews/comments


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> -Convention talk with Mr. Gold via phone call
> 
> -Don't get weirded out with Regina sharing the tub with Jess, I mean, one her motivation is to make sure her child is safe, yes Jess is a foster child, but Regina's end game, and Emma's, is to adopt her together. Also, I am sure there are some of you who bathed even with your one of your parents just outside the tub. Our bodies are just bodies. When did our bodies become taboo? Yes, we want to be safe, yes, we want to be private at times, but our bodies are taboo? Come on. 
> 
> -Anyway, a bit of NSFW as well. Fair warning now. Hehe. 
> 
> -**Trigger Warning** for attempted rape and drugging for said attempt for secondary character. 
> 
> -A bit of dragon attitude from Lily, but read on to find out why. 
> 
> -And finally, a bit fluff and humor in the end
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jess woke up in Regina’s arms while the actress checked the house phone. There was a message from Mr. Gold and Regina called him back on the house phone. “Belle speaking.” Regina smiled at Belle’s voice. “Hi Belle, it’s Regina; is Robert around?” Belle took a moment. “Oh, yes. Hold a moment.” Belle retrieved Robert and his voice came on the phone. “Regina?” Regina smiled. “Hi Robert, you left a message to call you, is this a good time?” Robert chuckled softly. “Yes, I wanted to ask if you were interested in the Boston Convention in a couple of weekends? You can bring your family and they can explore the vendors and other areas of the convention. I have everything secured for them; I just didn’t know how many would be coming.” _Let’s see Jess, Emma, Mal, Mom, and Lily are for sure._ “I can tell you five for sure and I am greatly interested since it’s close by. Where is it?” Robert flipped through paperwork. “The Westin Copley Place, about two miles from Boston University. The convention is centered around _Enchanted Harbor_. I’m sure there will be fans who still dislike your character, but I am sure there are more who are sympathetic and empathetic to her and you. We will have security for your family and you.”

Regina was appreciative. “Thank you, Robert. Do you know which days I have panels, autographs and photo ops?” Robert flipped through papers again. “You’re on Saturday for all three, but you’re welcome to come all three days: Friday, Saturday and Sunday.” _Hm, I like that idea, better talk with everyone first._ “I better talk with everyone first, but will my family have to sit in the audience or will they be able to sit backstage?” Robert chuckled softly. “Backstage definitely. I don’t allow my wife and daughter sit in the audience either, they stay backstage where it’s safer. I get bands for those who can be backstage.” _Perfect._ “That sounds great. Thanks. So, in two weekends, that’s October…No. November 20 to 22, correct? Oh, my gods, it’s November already.” Robert chuckled softly. “You’ve had Jess for seven months, my dear. She’s been with you since April.”

Regina looked at the calendar on the wall and went back to April. _Shit, he’s right. I circled when I became Jess’ foster parent. April 20._ “You’re right. April 20 is when Emma and I became her foster parents. Okay, I wrote the hotel down and the dates. I’ll make sure it’s five family members and if we’re going to come all three days or just Saturday. Does that work?” Robert confirmed. “I reserved five bracelets for them, which will allow them in the vendor area, plus backstage. If anything changes let me know and if anything changes the weekend of the convention, we’ll work through it. Things happens and we’re human.” Regina thanked him again and ended the call. She looked at Jess, who was playing with Regina’s hair. “You are so well-behaved, Mija. Do you want a bath?”

Jess leaned in for a hug and nodded. “You have with me?” Regina smiled and kissed the little forehead. “Yes, let’s choose your pajamas first.” The two headed upstairs with Emma watching at the base of the stairs before following them up. Emma watched the two decide which pajamas and the decision was made for the burgundy set with sting rays on them. Regina grabbed a pair of socks and underwear for Jess before heading for the bath. “Mommy, can Nana Mal have with me tomorrow?” Emma smiled as she started the water in the tub and plugged the drain. “You mean could she help with your bath, tomorrow?” Regina clarified with the child. Jess nodded. “Yes, Mommy.” Regina smiled and nuzzled noses with Jess. “Yes, she can. Mama and I will ask during dinner.”

Regina was surprised when she saw Emma in the bathroom setting up the bath. “I thought you were putting your equipment away and uploading the photos from the memory card?” Regina asked. Emma poured bubbles into the water and smiled. “Well, I already put the equipment away and my laptop is dealing with the memory card. I even went to my email and added Kathryn as a contact so I wouldn’t have to deal with it later.” Regina was impressed. “Wow, for your first job as photographer, you’ve taken it by the horns. I’m proud of you.” Emma smiled more. “Thank you, love. Oh, didn’t the little one ask you to have the bath with her?” Regina chuckled. “She did. If you get her undressed, I can go grab my pajamas, underwear, socks; and a big towel for us both.” Emma nodded. “Aye.” Regina went for the master bedroom and grabbed black sweatpants, a purple t-shirt, underwear and socks. The brunette placed all the clothes she took out on the bed and then grabbed a towel from the walk-in closet and stripped in front of the bed then wrapped the huge towel around herself. _Maybe…I should put an old racerback top that goes down halfway past my thighs. Yes._

The actress didn’t want to wake buried memories in the child she has come to love. Everyone in this family has come so far in the last seven months. Almost seven months. She grabbed a navy racerback tank top and put it on, then the towel once again, wrapping it around her waist this time. She grabbed her dirty clothes and placed them in the hamper in the closet, closed the closet door and grabbed her pajamas and headed for the bath. Emma glanced at her queen and was surprised at the racerback tank covering her. Jess hugged Regina and Regina noticed Jess was only in her shirt now. “Why is she only in her shirt?” Regina asked, chuckling softly. “Well, she wanted you to do the honors.” Regina blushed and kneeled in front of her baby girl. “Come here, arms up, Mija.”

Jess held her arms up and Regina couldn’t resist blowing raspberries on the little belly that was presented to her. “Mommy!” Jess giggled. “Oh, Mija. You love it, admit it.” Regina blew another raspberry on the tiny belly-button that happened to be an innie. Emma chuckled and made sure Jess was hanging onto Regina so she wouldn’t fall and hit the tub. Regina stopped and held Jess against her. “Mommy’s done. Let’s get in the bath, hmm?” Jess nodded and she looked at the necklace. “I take off?” Regina shook her head. “No, it can be washed, we will make sure you get washed everywhere, like we always do,” Regina replied. Regina placed the towel on top of their clothes and got in the tub, then lifted Jess in with her. The actress sat down first, then brought the child in between her legs. “Mommy, your shirt.”

Emma wondered the same, but then she remembered that her own mother did the same when taking baths with her. It was so Emma wouldn’t have memories come in her forever home. “I did that for you, Mija. I will bathe officially later,” Regina explained. Jess turned around and pulled gently at the racerback. “Off, Mommy.” Regina was unsure. “I don’t want you to have memories come, sweetie.” Jess looked at the older brunette. “Make good memories, I want,” Jess said. Regina thought of a compromise. “How about this? I keep my shirt on this time and next time, I won’t have it on.” Jess nodded and hugged the actress. Emma stayed in the bathroom to help, if needed, but she stayed because it was family time.

At some point, Regina used the shower handle, Emma unhooked it for easy access, to wet Jess’ hair. The shower handle has a power button on the handle itself to turn on the water so someone doesn’t have to reach for the tub faucet handle to turn the water on. Regina has a similar shower handle installed in the master bathroom. “Mommy, you have pictures.” The brunette turned the water off and grabbed the apples and cinnamon shampoo off the shower shelf to her right. “Pictures?” Regina asked. Jess touched the small feather on her Mommy’s right wrist and then a dagger heart, which was very similar to a particular fairy tale, on Regina’s left forearm. “Oh, yes, they’re tattoos. I have one that’s hidden, but if you are up later when I shower before bedtime, I’ll show it to you.” Jess was intrigued, but she wanted to see the hidden ink. “Yes, Mommy.”

Regina lathered up the gorgeous hair and Emma typed a message on her phone and showed it to her Queen. _Just shower after we get her dressed and comfortable. After I bring her downstairs and make sure our Moms and Lily are settled with her, I’ll come up and shower. I’m okay with forfeiting a NSFCN (Not Safe for Child Night)._ Regina snorted softly at the acronym and smiled. The couple hadn’t had a lovemaking night in forever, but if Emma was willing to have Jess sleep in their bed with them, just to have more time? Regina was all for it and nodded her consent. Jess’ hair was lathered up and Regina used the shower head to rinse out the shampoo. “Close your eyes, Mija.” Jess shut her eyes and Regina rinsed everything out. Emma was falling in love with both of them more and more each day. Jess was all clean once everything was rinsed off and Jess looked at her skin with Regina’s. “We same?” Regina and Emma looked together. “You have a dark skin tone, Mija. You might be a lighter tone than myself, but yes, we are the same. The skin-tone is called olive-skin. Mom is Italian and Dad was from Spain.” Jess smiled and Regina grabbed the towel after getting out of the tub and offered her arms to Jess.

Jess lifted her arms up and Regina enveloped the little one in the towel. “All better now,” Regina said. Emma and Regina teamed up to dry and dress the child, it took less time that way. Once the girl was dressed, Emma picked her up and Regina wrapped the towel around herself. “You go with Mama to Nanas and Auntie Lily. I’m going to shower before I start dinner, okay?” Jess nodded and settled in Emma’s arms. Regina gathered the dirty clothes and took them to hamper in the master bedroom. She returned for her fresh clothes and brought them to the master bedroom again to place them on the bed. She even switched the towel for a fresh one.

Emma saw Mal putting the snacks and drinks from the cold bag away. “Mom, you don’t have to do that.” Jess went to Mal and wrapped her arms around the older blonde’s leg. “I know, Emma, but it was sitting by the door. I just wanted to help, besides I heard you two giving this precious one a bath.” That statement triggered Emma to ask her Mom about the next day. “That reminds me, would you want to give her a bath tomorrow?” Emma asked. Mal shut the fridge, after helping Jess retrieve her Pedialyte bottle and opening it for her, then turned to Emma. Jess stayed by Mal drinking her electrolytes. “Of course, yes.”

Regina heard the bathroom door open and she gasped. “It’s just me, love. Sorry, I knocked, but I know you didn’t hear it. Our Moms and Lily are downstairs with Jess.” Regina’s heart settled and she chuckled. “Are they ravenous or are they patient?” Emma joined Regina after stripping. “They’re patient.” Regina was relaxed, but Emma’s wandering hands made her even more relaxed. “Em-ma…” Regina choked out. “Mm, I know.” Emma made quick work of her woman and had Regina screaming her release in the shower. “OHHH, YESS EMMA!” Emma chuckled and revealed she came with her Queen at the same time. “Emma, I owe you.” Emma shook her head. “No, seeing you enjoy yourself while I pleasure you is enough. You owe me nothing. I love you all the same, Regina. I don’t want to dominate you, I wish to pleasure you and when you wish to give me pleasure, as you already do, that’s plenty for me. Truly.”

The women kissed and Regina had a naughty thought. “What’s your stance on strap-on toys?” Regina asked as the two cleaned each other up with body wash and then feminine wash. Shampoo was next and face wash after. “I have thought of the same thing, but I wasn’t sure about using one on you. I don’t want to ever hurt you.” Regina searched the emerald orbs of her lover. “I don’t ever want to hurt you, either, but why are you worried?” Emma kissed Regina and sighed. “I don’t know your past. You know mine. Okay, I know some of yours from you and your Mom, but what if we get this thing and you feel uncomfortable?” Regina turned the water off and grabbed the towel for them. “I’m not avoiding your question. I just don’t know how to answer, is all.” Emma felt concern. “My Queen?” Regina squeezed Emma’s shoulder. “Let’s not get into a heavy conversation now, please? I rather do it after we put Jess to bed, but please don’t worry these few hours in between.”

Emma promised Regina she wouldn’t worry as the two dried themselves and got into their pajamas. Emma got into her navy sweatpants and a red t-shirt. “Socks, duh.” Emma put socks on, too. When the two women joined everyone downstairs, Regina was surprised to find the older women and Lily in their pajamas too. “I think we’ve started a family tradition, my Queen,” Emma said. Regina smiled and nodded. “Did you three take a shower before changing?” Regina asked. “Of course, we did. We didn’t want to keep the woods on us all night,” Mal explained. Everyone chuckled and Jess was searching for something. “What are you looking for, Mija?” Regina asked. “Lion plushie, Mommy.” Emma grabbed the keys and went outside to the Mercedes and came back quickly. “She was left in the car. I think with all the excitement, we forgot, baby girl,” Emma said. Jess hugged Emma and looked up. “Thank you, Mama.” Emma smiled and kissed the little girl. “You’re welcome, baby girl.”

Regina went to the kitchen to figure out what to make for dinner. Lasagna was the night before and Regina was a bit stumped, so she took her cookbook out from the cabinet and rifled through it when her Mom came to the kitchen. “Darling, you don’t need to cook tonight. Let’s order takeout? It is Friday night, why not make Fridays takeout nights?” Cora offered. Regina closed her cookbook. “You know I like cooking, but takeout sounds nice. What is everyone thinking?” Regina asked. The older brunette smiled and produced a Chinese restaurant’s menu. “Has Jess and Emma chosen what they want, yet?” Cora shook her head. “No, I only offered the suggestion to everyone and Jess firmly suggested we speak with you, first.”

The actress chuckled softly. “Blood or no blood relation, she’s definitely taking after me. It’s scary at times.” The widow chuckled. “Oh, come now. She’s adorable when she takes after you. I think it will scare your sister and Robin a bit when they meet her, but I think they will enjoy it all the same,” Cora explained. “You’re right, Mom. She does take after Emma, too.” Cora smiled. “She does and we will be in trouble if she takes after Zelena.” Regina chuckled. “I doubt she will take after my troublesome sister.” Regina looked through the menu and grabbed a notepad and pen to write down sweet and sour triple delight with white rice. “Mom?” Cora wrote down her meal without looking, which was sesame chicken with fried rice. “Does everyone know what they want for Chinese?” Regina asked. Mal and Lily came to write down what they wanted. Mal wrote sweet and sour shrimp with white rice and Lily wrote chicken fried rice down. Emma wrote sweet and sour triple delight with white rice and Regina gasped. “You like the triple delight? Chicken, pork and shrimp?” Regina asked in pure surprise. “I do,” Emma said with a smile. Jess came over and Regina lifted her onto her hip and showed the menu to her.

The girl’s moms watched as a little finger landed on chicken and shrimp lo mein. “Which meat, Mija?” Regina beckoned. “Chicken, please.” Emma chuckled. “How about fried rice or white rice instead of noodles, Cielo?” Emma asked. Cora grinned at the “sky” or “Heaven” endearment name. Regina wrote down chicken fried rice, a small for Jess. “You’ll like fried rice, Mija,” Regina added. “I try white rice and shrimp?” Jess asked. “Yes, you can try them,” Regina assured the little one on her hip. Cora took the notepad to make the call for delivery. “Mom!” Regina called out. “Oh, hush you. You do a lot in this family and I’d like to pull my weight again.” Regina and Jess exchanged looks. “Nana do stuff. Why she say that, Mommy?” Regina chuckled at the innocent outlook Jess had. “She has her reasons, baby.” The actress put Jess on her feet and the girl went to Emma, who took the opportunity to take Jess back to the living room for a little cartoon time.

“Mija, I love you.” With that, Cora used the kitchen phone to make the delivery call and Lily came with money for her, Mal and Cora’s meals. “Put your wallet away, this is family,” Regina explained. Lily smiled and the social worker’s phone rang. “Excuse me…it’s Michaels.” Lily walked outside and left the door slightly open. “Ms. Michaels, thanks for calling me back so quickly. Have you been able to find Jess’ birthdate?” Lily asked. No one was able to hear the other side of the conversation. “Michaels, they’ve asked you the day you brought all the paperwork. Both Ms. Mills and Ms. Swan asked you what the girl’s birthday is. How in the flying freak show hell do you not have that information?! If I come down there and scour your office for the needed information, but I find you’re the reason for other issues, not just with Jess, but with other children who are in need of families? So, help me, I will have your hide mounted on my office wall as a damn trophy, YOU HEAR ME?!?”

Regina saw Emma cover Jess’ ears with her hands. “You know what, I will have your license revoked and I will spread your cases out with my colleagues and I want Jess’ case.” Silence. “So what? I’ll be damned if you fuck up the adoption for my little niece with my sisters. No one in their right mind, even as a judge, will deny me the right to oversee the adoption after you have stalled for seven months to even give her birthday to my sisters. Expect me Monday morning and allow me access to your file cabinets and computer. I will have a colleague from my office with me and if you give us trouble, I will involve the appropriate authorities.” After a few minutes, Lily came back inside and Jess went to her Auntie and hugged her. “Oh, sweetie. It’s all okay. I’m sorry if I scared you.” Jess hugged her more and it made everyone smile. “No scared me. Funny, you roar like dragon.”

Mal and Regina both were in hysterics with their laughter. Lily picked her niece up and showed her Nana and Mom were hysterically laughing. “Look, they’re laughing because it is true. I am very much like my Mom. It’s why I am a social worker. I fight for what’s right for little ones like you. My first case was a sixteen-year-old boy who was slow to open to anyone, until I noticed him writing in a notebook or journal. I found out his backpack was filled with all these journals from the time he could start writing. It was his outlet to let out his feelings, his goals, wishes, his dreams. I found him writing while waiting to see me. He asked to use the bathroom and I told him of course and he left it open on his chair. The only thing I saw was the last few lines before I closed it.” Jess was curious. “What?”

Lily smiled. “His hope was to raise his own family like the current family was raising him. The family was treating him well and he was never a problem kid. The problem was the homes he was sent to. When he came back, he saw me holding his journal and I put my hand up to stop him from defending his privacy. I told him I only saw the last lines he wrote and I wanted to talk about his journal. He’s in his early twenties now, in college and has a girlfriend, who was adopted by a family right after she was born.” Regina was curious now. “What are their names?” Regina asked. “Oh, Kassandra and Rowan. If I remember correctly, they met through a club that provides support for adopted kids who are in college, now separated from their families. Rowan was shy at first, but when Kassandra showed up to a meeting, she sat in a corner, scared. He went to her and offered one of his waters and snacks…after that? Kassandra trusted only him for the longest time. Rowan asked me to visit him one weekend to meet Kassandra and to help her open up. He was afraid to ask and afraid to ask the wrong questions.”

Jess hugged Lily and Lily put her down after hugging and Jess went to Cora and Mal. “Could we talk privately? You, me and Emma? Cora and Mom have heard this one.” Lily asked. “Sure, Emma, come to the study? Mom the money is on the counter here when the food comes,” Regina called out. Emma went to the study and Cora nodded her acknowledgment. Regina and Lily met up with Emma and Regina shut the door. “Kassandra wanted to meet me as well and she was happy Rowan didn’t ask her if it was okay for me to come up. She admitted she would’ve said no and with me already there, it was easier. Kassandra was afraid of Rowan in the beginning, but when he offered his drink and snacks, she immediately trusted him, but thought it was a mistake, until they started meeting more and more outside of the club. She realized not all guys, young or old, want something from others such as girls or women. Some just simply wish to treat them well and right. Rowan held her on his lap and his arms around her waist while I was there and I saw no possession in his eyes. I only saw love, loyalty and a protector in him. See, Rowan’s ancestry is complicated, but if you saw him, his skin-tone would tell you he has tribal in him.”

The couple nodded and both knew something was wrong with Kassandra. “What happened?” Regina asked. “Kassandra was molested by an unknown man before starting her freshman year of college and after college started, she went to a small party. She let someone get her a soda, but it was spiked with a roofie and a frat guy tried to assault her. Kassandra found out that Rowan stopped it with me there as he told her. All she remembered was someone with dark shoulder-length hair and muscular arms carrying her to her dorm room. Rowan explained he kicked the door a few times for her roommate to open it and she did so he explained she was roofied and a frat guy tried to hurt her. Rowan punched him and other frat guys yelled at their buddy. Kassandra’s roommate helped change her and get her under the sheets of her own bed. Rowan slept on the floor beside the bed and left before either of them woke up. The next time he saw Kassandra was the meeting and he wanted to start new. He expected his girlfriend to be mad at him and slap him around, but she had kissed him. She had said that she knew nothing happened because she had a rape kit done at the hospital and she wondered who her dark-haired savior was. Now she knew and loved him even more.”

Emma and Regina smiled wide. “That’s beautiful. How long have they been together?” Emma asked. “Three years. They’re juniors now. He’s a paramedic on the weekends and is considering doing that full-time. He’s been doing general studies and taking any classes that interest him. Kassandra is also general studies, but she loves history and writing like Rowan. They’ll figure it out.” Regina was curious about Rowan’s journals. “The journals he kept throughout his life, does he still do so?” Lily nodded. “He does, yes. Rowan allowed Kassandra to read them from the beginning. He numbered each journal on the inside of the front cover and dated each entry. I think he put the number of the journal on the spine as well. Rowan’s considered publishing the journals, changing names for privacy and security, but maybe somehow making a fantasy adventure story out of it. He brought the idea to me and Kassandra one day and asked what he thought of the main character getting adopted by royalty or someone with ties to royalty and he falls in love with the princess after saving her from a planned attack. Kassandra was smiling ear to ear and I was loving the ideas. I told him to go with it and to think about writing the main character going through the necessary channels to become a knight. Rowan wrote it down. We’ll see. If I’m not mistaken, I believe it’s a venture for both of them,” Lily explained.

Emma loved it all and so did Regina. “Rowan was your first case. You think he would visit with Jess?” Lily lit up. “Oh, he would love it. He adores kids. Kassandra, too. They like visiting the children’s wing at the hospital and sometimes therapy dogs are there when they visit. That reminds me, since they have their own place now, they adopted this dog, a pit bull and trained her to be a therapy dog. They researched this all on their own and their families help with the apartment when they need it and with the training payments. Look at this girl,” Lily said, showing a photo from her phone. The photo showed two dark-haired humans, one male, the other female, with a pit bull. The humans were obviously Rowan and Kassandra with their dog. “What’s her name?” Regina asked. “Stella. They adopted her on a starry night. Her old name she wasn’t responding to, so when Rowan looked out the window, he saw the sky filled with stars and he called out, ‘Stella’ and the girl ran to them. The adoption center let them sign the papers and she went home with them. She’s been with them for a year. For them, she’s their fur baby. If they can take care of her and make sure she’s kind to everyone, unless someone means to hurt her or her parents, she’ll attack to protect. When they adopted her, she was a year old; she was a stray so they got her chipped and spayed. She loves kids when she goes on walks.”

Lily sighed. “I’ve talked enough. I’m sorry.” The couple shook their heads. “You needed to calm down from that phone call. It’s alright,” Regina reasoned. The tiniest knock the three women heard, interrupted them. “Come in,” Regina said. The handle turned and Jess poked her head in. “Nanas say ‘come eat.’” Lily chuckled. “That sounds like our Mom, huh Emma?” Lily asked. Emma chuckled. “Yep.” Regina smiled at Jess and kneeled while offering her arms. “Did those two really say ‘come eat?’ They didn’t say anything else?” Regina asked as Jess came into her arms. “Nana Cora wave hands and me go?” Regina scowled at the door, trying to reach her mother. “Nana Cora will get a talking to. Wave her hands to my daughter, hm?”

Emma chuckled. “Uh oh, Mama Bear is awake,” she said. “Did your Mom do anything?” Regina asked. Lily and Emma nodded. “At times, but not now. She became laid back at home years ago and only was firm at work. Yes, there were times where she had to be firm with us, but she was never the way she was at work. We’ve seen her dragon side in the office and in court when we had school off days, but she never brought it home,” Emma explained. “She never yelled at us, never raised her voice in evil tones to punish us. She never wanted a reminder of…my father. He always yelled at her and me. After his death, she vowed to never raise her voice,” Lily added. Regina understood.

Before they joined everyone, Regina sent Jess back to her Nanas. She had a question for Lily. “I have been wanting to bring this up to you and our Moms, but I’d like your opinion first. What do you think of joining the houses physically or finding a bigger house to have us all live in?” Regina asked. Lily was surprised. “Are you serious? I love it and I think they will, too. Personally, I like both ideas, but the houses aren’t that far apart and we could remodel 106 while joining it. We could also look for a big house away from all hustle and bustle of the city, but not too far from everything,” Lily suggested. Regina liked that idea better. “I’m sure there’s legal battles and such for joining two houses and I’d rather not fight the Commonwealth of Boston or Storybrooke for certifications and the legality of joining the two houses. Besides, I haven’t been living in this house for very long before meeting everyone in it now. I think it would be beneficial for everyone if we all lived in one space, but a big enough space where we can spread out,” Regina explained.

Emma wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and smiled. “I like the idea. Sis, will you come and live with us?” Emma asked. Lily smiled. “You bet. I already talked with our Moms about moving into 106 for now because I gave a month’s notice I was moving out of my apartment. I painted it, fixed what needed to be fixed and packed. I just need to go back tomorrow when my landlord is in her office to give the keys and grab my stuff before giving the keys.” Regina put her finger up to say something. “Check your mailbox, too. Did you start forwarding your mail to 106?” Lily nodded. “I will check the mailbox and yes, I forwarded everything that was important, which wasn’t much since most is paperless, but some is physical,” Lily added.

Emma listened and was amazed at how well Regina and Lily were getting along. Another door knock and the three of them recognized it was Jess with her soft knocking. “Come in, baby,” Emma said. Jess poked her head in and she’s red from blushing. “What baby?” Lily asked. Jess pointed to the door and Regina hoisted her girl onto her hip as Lily opened the door to find Cora standing in the hallway with her arms folded across her chest. Regina chuckled. “Come on, let’s go eat,” the young mother said, before she scowled at her mother. “What? When I sent her before, you all were still in the study.” Regina groaned her distaste for her mother using Jess to get them out of the study. “Mommy, I sit with you and Mama?” Jess asked softly. “Always, unless there is someone else you wish to sit with?” Jess shook her head.

Regina kissed the little forehead as they reached the table and all the food was put on plates and little post-it notes were placed to the left of the silverware with the name of the person who had the plate at each setting. “Who thought of this?” Regina and Emma asked in unison. “I did with Jess’ help while Cora put the food on plates in the kitchen,” Mal answered. The young couple smiled and a cell phone rang, which Lily sprang for. “It’s mine, sorry. Oh, it’s Rowan. Excuse me,” Lily said, as she stepped outside, but left the front door slightly open. “Hi Rowan, bud. What’s up?” Lily said and everyone could hear Rowan on the other end. “Hi Lily. I was wondering if Kass and I could see you sometime this week?” Rowan asked. Lily chuckled. “Of course, you can. I am in Storybrooke, living with my Mom and her friend and next door is my sister and my Mom’s friend’s daughter, who are a couple and are fostering a four-year-old girl. Would you two and Stella be up to meeting them?” Rowan chuckled softly. “Kass is next to me smiling ear to ear and nodding her head crazily. You bet we’re up for meeting them. Let us know what times and days are good for them and we’ll pick one and let you know?” Rowan offered.

Lily fist bumped the air and confirmed the arrangement. “I’ll ask in a little while and text you when I find out.” Jess got curious with the nice male voice on the phone and opened the door to tap Lily on her arm. “Sounds good, Lily.” Lily was about to say goodbye when she felt the tap. “Yes, baby? Oh, you want to say hi?” Jess had reached up to Lily and the aunt one-arm lifted Jess onto her hip and Jess settled against her softly. “Rowan, Jess wants to say hi.” Rowan chuckled. “Hold on.” The call changed to a videocall and Lily answered. “Hey bud,” she said. Jess waved and Rowan, a dark-skinned young man with jet black hair just past his shoulders was on the screen. “Hello sweetness, I’m Rowan.” Jess blushed. “Me Jess.” Rowan pulled Kass into the videocall and she was a couple tones lighter with the same shoulder-length jet black hair. “Oh, my gosh you are adorable. What’s your name?” Kass asked. “Her name’s Jess,” Lily answered. Jess waved to Kass and Rowan as they blushed. “Good gods we want to meet everyone. Stella will love you, sweetness,” Rowan said. Jess was curious. “Stella?” Jess asked. “Our dog. Have you seen or met a pit bull before?” Kass asked.

Jess nodded. “One, she was nice and growled at meanie.” No explanation needed, the two understood. “We’ll see you soon, okay?” Rowan said. Jess nodded and waved as Lily said goodbye and the call ended. Lily brought Jess back inside, closed the door and came to the table. “Sorry, Rowan asked about seeing him and Kass at some point and they actually want to meet everyone,” Lily explained. Jess climbed into her chair and Regina started thinking about possibly adopting a dog for the family. “That’s wonderful, when would they like to meet?” Emma asked. Lily smiled. “Well, they want to leave that to us. Give me dates and times that work and I’ll send them over via text,” Lily replied. For Regina? She didn’t care when. This was beneficial for everyone and if she needed to take off from work? She’d take off. “No, you tell them to pick a day, time and where they would like to meet,” Regina said all matter-of-factly, but nicely.

Lily smiled, then put her fork down. “What about the show?” Regina made a “pfft” sound with her lips. “Mr. Gold has been very helpful ever since he became my agent. He works more in the studio because he needs to make sure everything is going well and that nothing isn’t used to make me look bad. Also, he’s taken a liking to the show in general,” Regina said with a chuckle. Jess ate quietly, listening and Emma offered a little of her dinner for Jess to try and Jess nodded happily. Lily texted Rowan quickly telling him any time was good for everyone, just to text her ahead of time where, what day and time so she could tell everyone. She continued eating after sending the text and the rest of the night, after dinner, was spent watching movies. Regina had Jess in her lap, Emma next to them, cuddled up on the black suede couch and the two older mothers on the black suede lounger couch, cuddled up together and Lily on the black leather recliner. Jess was watching each movie on the TV that the cartoon movie channel had put on, but eventually, she shifted around and put her nose against Regina’s neck which meant her head on her shoulder.

Emma saw that their mothers and Lily were asleep. “I’m going to get blankets for them, I’ll be back,” Emma whispered. Regina smiled. “Bring one for us three, too. I don’t want to move her,” Regina whispered back. Emma craned her neck to see that Jess was asleep and a little hand had gripped some of Regina’s shirt. Emma smiled all the way to hallway closet across from the study and found three blankets, plus a few pillows. She made her way back with all six items and covered her sister first and then carefully lifted her head to place the pillow and then placed her head on it. She moved to the older mothers and couldn’t stop smiling. The younger blonde covered them with a blanket and lifted Mal’s head gently to place the pillow under and set her head back. Cora woke up from the changes and Emma bit her lip. “Go back to bed, Cora. You’re staying here, tonight,” Emma whispered.

Cora nodded and slipped back to sleep. Emma joined Regina on their own couch and put the pillow on the arm where Emma was sitting on the couch and then tried to figure out how the two women plus their daughter would sleep. “I know how we can sleep on here. There’s a couch in the study, right?” Emma whispered. Regina nodded, but was curious. “What are you doing?” Regina asked. “Don’t worry about it. I’m taking this table and putting by the dining table. You’ll see why I asked about the study couch.” Emma disappeared after moving the living room table next to the dining table, quietly. It didn’t seem to take long for Emma to bring the study couch, which was black suede also, and push it in front of the couch she was using with Regina.

Regina noticed a second pillow and extra blanket and it finally clicked for the actress. _You’re making a bed._ Emma offered the second pillow and Regina took it after spreading her legs on the makeshift sofa bed. Emma spread the first blanket over the three of them, Regina still holding Jess in her lap, then spread the second one. “This was a great idea. How did you come up with it?” Regina asked. The two women laid down and Regina tried putting Jess between her and Emma, she didn’t think it would work, but it did. Jess was receptive to the change and Emma moved closer to them give reassurance to the little girl that both of them were there. “We’re here and we will never let anything happen to you. We’re your family no matter what, lovebug,” Regina said.

Emma waited to answer her brunette’s question because she had to be sure Jess was settled. Once Jess was settled, Emma answered the question. “I remembered it from one of the nights I was still apprehensive and unwilling to open up to Mom and Lily. It was one of the first nights I was with them and we had been watching movies in the living room like we were tonight. Mom pushed her lounger couch together and then blankets and pillows for us. I was confused at first, but then, I realized, Mom was trying to make me feel safe. The next morning, I ended up on top of her, nuzzled my nose against her neck and my hand on her heart. My other hand was in Lily’s. I asked during breakfast if we could do that again and Mom smiled and it became a weekend routine.” Regina loved the story and kissed Emma’s nose softly. “Did you ever lash out at them?” Emma thought for a moment. “I…don’t believe so. You’d have to ask them.” The two cuddled closer and Emma buried her face in Jess’ hair softly before falling asleep. Regina watched the two sleep before she herself succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, Jess was up before her Moms and she saw the couch from the study. She went to it and looked over the top to find her Aunt Lily in the recliner and her Nanas in the lounger couch. She laid back down with her Moms until Nana Mal was up and combing her long fingers through her granddaughter’s hair. _My granddaughter. Funny how she’s only a foster child right now, but I know in my heart she is so much more._ Mal smiled at the fact that her daughter remembered what they used to do every weekend and used it here when everyone was tired the night before. Mal went into the kitchen to make coffee for the adults and hot cocoa for Jess. “Hmm, let’s see what to do for breakfast,” Mal said to herself.

The former lawyer looked in the fridge and frowned. “A trip to the grocery store is a must. I know Regina keeps this place stocked,” she whispered to herself. The older blonde was taken out of her thoughts when she heard shuffling and she turned to see Jess peeking over the back of the sofa, holding her Smilodon (saber tooth tiger) plushie. “Well, look at you.” Jess smiled and then Regina’s head popped up and the actress was wondering why Jess was standing and facing the kitchen. “Why are you facing the kitchen, Mija lovebug?” Regina asked. Jess pointed to her Nana Mal and Regina smelled coffee and cocoa. “Oh, I understand. Come, let’s go help.” Jess nodded and left her plushie with her Mama and Regina was behind the couch, waiting for Jess. “Ready?” Regina asked. Jess nodded and her Mommy lifted her, settled on a hip and then the two met Mal in the kitchen.

The older blonde was writing on a notepad and Regina stood next to the woman and saw the notepad had a list for groceries. “Mal, I’m going tomorrow. You don’t need to write this list. I go on Fridays when it’s less busy.” Mal sighed. “I’d like to go for you today, there’s actually some other things I’m wanting to do, but this I would like to do first,” Mal explained. Jess and Regina exchanged a defeated look. “What?” Mal asked. “She likes going and hearing Emma ask me if we can get something and I play around with Emma some of the time to get giggles out of this one. It’s funny when Jess sees something she wants to try and she asks Emma who shrugs and tells her to ask me and the majority of the time I will say yes because what Jess picks, I try also and Emma does too. What’s funny is when I’ve said yes to lovebug, we’ve heard Emma exclaim in disbelief.”

Mal snickered at the story. “Let me guess, she acts like an overgrown teenager?” Regina snickered in return. “Yes, actually. It’s funny. At first, I was just like what in the world, but now I find it hilarious.” Mal smiled. “I’ll take my daughter and granddaughter to the store with me?” Emma was awake and heard her girlfriend and Mom talking about the store. “You aren’t sharing grocery store stories, are you?” Emma asked. Regina blushed. “They’re too funny to pass up, I’m sorry dear.” Emma smiled. “That’s true, my Queen. Mom, why are you going to the grocery store?” Emma asked. “Well, I was making coffee and cocoa and I glanced in the fridge to see what I could make for breakfast and I saw it needed to be refilled,” Mal explained. Emma stared at her Mom. “Mom, we always go tomorrow, but we won’t stop you if you want to go, right?” Regina nodded to Emma. “Your Mom said she’d take you and Jess? If you wanted to.”

Emma shrugged. “Maybe. Let’s figure out breakfast first.” Jess eyed cocoa and Mal chuckled. “I know your hot cocoa is coming, baby girl. Hold on. I want to put something in it for you to try.” Jess watched curiously and Mal put a small dusting of cinnamon in the cocoa for Jess and mixed it before handing it over. Jess sipped it and smiled. “You like it?” Mal asked. Jess nodded. “Loves,” Jess answered. Regina chuckled. “She loves it,” Regina said. Mal smiled. “I did cocoa like this for Emma and Lily whenever it was cold weather. I figured Jess would like it.” Regina smiled. “Where did you get the idea of cinnamon in cocoa?” she asked. “Oh, um one time when Lily was 8 and Emma was 6, I didn’t have the small marshmallows or the tiny peppermint pillows from Hammond’s, so before I left the kitchen, I sprinkled ground cinnamon into their mugs and brought them over. At first, the two of them were upset about no peppermint or marshmallows, but that changed when they tasted the cinnamon. The delight shining in their eyes was always what I lived for. Now? Now I have more to see.”

The meaning behind Mal’s statement hit Regina right in the heart. Jess continued drinking her cocoa and Emma poured coffee for her and Regina. Lily and Cora woke up finally and retrieved coffee for themselves and Cora was confused about last night. Emma had already put the couch from the study back in said room and the coffee table back before the other two woke up. “What is it, Mom?” Regina asked. “I’m…nothing.” Regina stared at her mother. “Mom.” Cora sighed. “Where did the blanket and the pillow come from?” Regina smiled. “My hall closet. I keep extra there and to be quite honest, everyone was tired, so we decided to keep you all here last night. It just made sense,” Regina explained. The older brunette nodded and wondered something else. “What about you, Jess and Emma? You all did not sleep on the couch. It’s too small.” Mal snickered. “My daughter was too quick for you to see the setup,” Mal explained.

Cora looked honestly confused. “Cora, I brought the couch from the study and pushed it over to the couch we were using to make a bed. Neither of us wanted to go upstairs and move Jess, so we slept in the makeshift couch bed. I took the second couch back to the study just before you woke up,” Emma explained. Cora smiled. “You think of a lot, don’t you?” Cora asked. Emma was the one confused now. “I don’t follow,” Emma admitted. “You think on your feet and can figure out solutions,” Cora clarified. Emma smiled. “Oh, yes. Yes, I can.” Regina decided to make waffles and eggs for breakfast. While she made breakfast, she glanced at the list Mal had made and decided that maybe having another person go wouldn’t be a bad idea. Once the food was ready, she made plates and Emma assisted with bring them to the table. Mal and Cora went back to 106 to change into day clothes and came back in time for breakfast. Lily decided to wait until after breakfast.

Regina felt domestic with the whole family around and in the house, but the one thing that kept nagging her was not knowing more about Jess, meaning her birthday. “Oh, I forgot to mention last night. In two weekends, I have a convention in Boston at the Westin Copley Place. Right now, I am just supposed to be there for Saturday and Mr. Gold has secured bracelets for you all to sit backstage. It’s safer than in the audience,” Regina explained. Jess kept eating, but Emma was super excited and Cora was over the moon. Mal had questions. “What’s involved in these conventions? I’m excited and wish to go, but I am unsure of what’s involved,” Mal explained. The actress sat down after refilling her coffee and smiled. “I’ll explain.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Be gentle. Please let me know what you think...review and kudos are appreciated. xx
> 
> Oh, the Peppermint pillows are not made up they are truly from Hammond's here's the link: https://hammondscandies.com/search?q=peppermint%20pillow*&type=product; I always see the candies all the time so for me to include them in the cocoa story from Mal made sense. Peppermint in hot chocolate/cocoa is actually really good, even cinnamon. 
> 
> Yes, for the record, I know Lily could not in reality represent Regina and Emma in court as the new social worker, she would have to recuse herself, just like lawyers and judges would have to recuse themselves for knowing parties of a case. For the purpose of the story? I couldn't give two shits because it works. If the story was published officially, of course I'd change things around. 
> 
> If you haven't figured me out, yet, I'm an outspoken author. I will write my heart's content and post and not back down from haters or criticizers. I haven't had anything since this story was first posted, but I hope those who have visited, at least enjoy it. 
> 
> Please leave comments, they help me keep going and let me know how I am doing. xx
> 
> Updated 12/6: Noticed I made a screw up with Kassandra's background and fixed it. Sorry. xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> -Trigger Warning: a little talk of references to past acts of assault/rape to someone unknown to Jess, but ultimately tied to her. 
> 
> -Convention talk 
> 
> -Surprise visitors :) 
> 
> -Development on the vain and wretched social worker (you probably had bad feelings from the beginning)
> 
> -Fluff and humor :) 
> 
> Read on to find out what happens in full detail xx

Regina ate another bite of her breakfast and then explained everything for everyone about the convention. Mal was intrigued. “Conventions are like these huge meeting places for fans and celebrities?” Mal asked. Regina nodded. “Yes, that’s exactly it, but there’s different kinds actually. There’s Comic Con that’s all over the place and it has panels, vendors, photo ops, autograph lines and cosplayers,” Regina answered. Mal knew about cosplay, she liked Renaissance festivals, and recently heard of a Viking convention in Maryland that sounded intriguing. Cora wondered about cosplay. “What’s cosplay?” Cora asked. Mal put her hand up to stop Regina from answering. “I got this one.” Regina nodded and was happy to allow the older blonde to answer. “Cosplay is basically costume play in the simplest of terms. People either create their own costume of a specific character from a movie, show, comic, book or game or they simply build off of a store costume and make it their own. Many people make their own costume, but some use store bought costumes if they aren’t able to create their own version, yet,” Mal explained. Cora smiled. “Oh, I understand now. Similar to seeing adults and kids alike dress up for festivals and different shows?” Lily smiled at her mother’s girlfriend’s understanding. “Yes, exactly, love. That’s perfect. Now, say we’re at the convention in two weeks and we see someone dressed as Regina’s character and they have her character down to a ‘T.’ They would be a cosplayer,” Mal said. Cora smiled wide. “I like the idea of going to the convention in Boston, dear,” Cora said. “What about everyone else?” Regina asked.

Jess raised her hand. “Yes, Mija?” Regina asked. “I sees Quinn there?” Emma and Regina’s hearts melted. “Yes, Quinn will be there, Mija. I will make sure with Mr. Gold.” The other three women stared at the two mothers wondering who Quinn was. “Who’s Quinn, Tesora?” Cora asked. Jess swallowed the bite she took of waffle and looked at her Nana. “My friend from Mommy’s work. She Mr. Gold’s,” Jess said. Emma and Regina chuckled. “Quinn’s Mr. Gold’s daughter with Belle. Quinn and her got along quite well,” Regina explained. “How old is she?” Lily asked. “Quinn is eight,” Emma replied. Everyone was ecstatic that Jess had someone to call a friend. “So…how do you all feel about the convention in two weekends?” Regina asked. Everyone liked the idea and Regina texted Mr. Gold quickly. _Five bracelets for my family, please. I just spoke with the little one and the four adults._ It didn’t take long for Mr. Gold to answer back. _All set for Saturday. If you wish to come Friday and Saturday and hang out backstage, go to the vendors and such, you may. I may have booked three king rooms for you six so you wouldn’t have to travel. I know it’s not far from Storybrooke, but who wants to deal with traffic? Belle, Quinn and I are staying at the Westin as well._

Regina was surprised, but happy. _Three rooms is perfect. You are the best, Robert. Thank you._ Mr. Gold sent a smiley emoji and he rarely did that. “Okay, so my day during the convention is Saturday, but Mr. Gold has booked three rooms for us for the weekend so we wouldn’t have to travel,” Regina explained. Everyone smiled. “We’ll take the mini vacay,” Lily answered. Regina’s worries disappeared and she was excited for the convention, then she gathered dishes to put in the dishwasher. Just as she finished with the dishes and started the dishwasher, someone rang the doorbell. No one was expecting anything or anyone. She checked the calendar and didn’t see a visit for Jess from Ms. Michaels.

Emma looked through the peephole and did a double-take. “My Queen, do you recognize or know them?” Emma asked, in complete confusion. Regina went to the door and glanced through the peephole. “Oh, my gods.” Regina moved to open the door and she still couldn’t believe her eyes. “Zelena? Robin? You’re not really here, are you?” Regina asked, in pure disbelief. Cora dropped her fork onto the plate and swallowed the last bite she took. Jess had climbed into her graying brunette Nana’s lap and Cora welcomed the warmth. “We’re okay, vita mia,” Cora whispered. Emma looked and wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist. “It’s us, sis,” Zelena answered. “Sorry that we didn’t announce we were coming. We wanted to surprise you and by the look your Mother has on her face, I think it worked,” Robin said, with a very thick British accent.

Regina allowed the two in and Mal was a bit protective, but she saw how Zelena and Regina looked similar to each other and to Cora. “Zelena, Robin, the woman beside me is Emma, she’s my girlfriend. The older blonde beside our mother is Emma’s adoptive mother, Mallory Drakon, who goes by Mal for short. The younger brunette is Emma’s older sister, Lily Drakon and Mal’s biological daughter,” Regina explained flawlessly. Cora stood up and put Jess on her hip before walking over to Robin and Zelena. “Robin, Zelena, the little one Mom is holding is Jess, Emma’s and my foster daughter,” Regina said, with a huge smile on her face. “Well, hello there, Jess. You remember us from the videocall?” Robin asked softly. Jess turned to the newcomers and was hesitant, at first. She waved to them only and didn’t talk. Robin didn’t take offense to Jess not answering him, he knew it would take time for her and he was willing to give her that and wait, so he backed off. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Just know, I will wait for you and give you all the time you need to trust me. I will never, ever hurt you. Never,” Robin promised Jess.

Jess nodded and said, “I member you.” Emma chuckled. “Aww. That’s a start. Come on, let’s get you all settled. Do you guys have somewhere to stay?” Emma asked. “Well, we have a rental car and we do reservations for a hotel in town,” Zelena answered. Jess wasn’t happy. “Stay,” Jess exclaimed. Regina chuckled. “Oh, my gods. Stop taking after me, lovebug.” Regina shook her head at how much Jess was acting more and more like her. _Just don’t pick up my sister’s antics. I don’t mind me or Emma or even my own mother, but I draw the line at Zelena._ Robin chuckled. “She’s adorable, Regina,” Robin said. Cora put Jess on her feet and the little one went towards the visitors after they fully came into the house and Emma shut the door.

Robin watched Jess and he was smitten with her. Regina could see it in his blue eyes. The light brown-haired man, shed his boots by the door, like Zelena shed her heels and they hung their coats up. The redhead dug through a bag and Regina smiled. “Robin, you give her one and I’ll give the other,” Zelena whispered. Robin looked at Zelena nervously. “I don’t want to push the little cub.” Zelena cupped his cheek. “This isn’t pushing, I promise.” Robin nodded and as he looked in the bag, he saw Jess walk over, which made everyone smile. “May I give you something?” Robin asked. Jess looked to her moms and the two women nodded approval. “Mommies said yes.” Robin smiled. “What do you say?” Robin asked. Jess smiled her answer and Robin chuckled. His hands went in the paper bag and he pulled out a white tiger plushie.

Jess’ eyes went wide and she hugged the man. “Thank you,” Jess said softly. Robin hugged her softly. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Jess turned to Zelena and the redhead had her hands in the bag and brought out a wolf plushie. Jess held her arms out for Zelena and Robin brought her close to her aunt and Zelena hugged the little one. “Oh, you’re welcome baby girl,” Zelena said. Jess went to her room to take her plushies upstairs to her room, including the one she slept with in the living room. “I thought it would be a lot harder to even get a hug,” Robin admitted. “You weren’t expecting her to hug you after the gift?” Regina asked. “No, I expected just a thank you from her. I mean…it was males that hurt her, right?” Robin asked.

Regina nodded. “Yes, I think with you, since you are known to some of us here, it’s easier, but knowing you won’t push her to do anything, makes it so much easier to accept you,” Regina explained. Jess finally came to the staircase and knocked on the wall. Everyone looked up. “Hi, lovebug. Are you ready to come down now?” Regina asked. Jess nodded. “Yes, Mommy Gina.” Robin and Zelena heard Regina’s name from Jess for the first time and they awed. “Awe, my gods, that is adorable,” Zelena cooed. Robin smiled and watched Regina go up for Jess and the older of the two brunettes picked up the younger one and settled her on a hip before coming down the staircase. “There you go, Mija,” Regina said before putting Jess on her feet. Robin hugged Regina and he had pleading eyes. “May I sit in the living room? I just wish to watch her play.” Regina nodded. “Go on, Robin.” Robin kissed her cheek and chose the lounger couch to sit and watch Jess color inside one of her coloring books. Zelena hugged her sister. “We decided to be in the states until after the holidays, unless something changes and we decide to stay here permanently,” Zelena said officially.

Cora and Regina were ecstatic. “You’re not pulling our legs about this?” Cora asked. “No, gods no. We wouldn't do that. It took us merely minutes to decide that the holidays were coming up and we wanted to be here,” Zelena defended. Emma saw Robin move to the floor after Jess offered a colored pencil to him. She even heard her ask, “Color with me?” Robin slid to the floor and got on his belly. “Guys, look,” Emma whispered. Mal and Cora smiled, seeing a grown man with a small child color together and talk about anything. Lily was taking photos, but acting like she was scrolling through her phone. Regina smiled and Zelena explained why Robin was so accepting of the situation. “He read up on similar cases like hers and called up psychologist colleagues to ask how he should approach Jess even though the videocall was a good indicator they would be fine. He didn’t want to cause her pain. I think whatever the colleagues told him has helped. I also told him to be patient and he’s always been that way, so that isn’t a difficult thing for him,” she explained.

Regina loved how Robin prepared for the visit and essentially the stay. “Lena, dear, Mal’s and my place is big enough for you and Robin to stay with us, so you don’t have to basically rent a hotel,” Cora offered after the two talked for a while about it. Mal bit her lip as she looked to Lily and Lily smiled and put her thumb up. “Mom, I don’t mind. I mean, they’re family. Why would I object to family staying or living with us?” Lily explained. Mal returned the smile and her worries melted away. “You wouldn’t, but we didn’t include you, so that’s why I worried,” Mal explained. “Oh, come now. I haven’t officially moved in, yet. It’s all good,” Lily said.

Regina checked on Jess and Robin and found Robin laying on the floor with Jess on top of him and her head on his chest. He was even rubbing her back softly to gain her trust. “Oh, my heavens. She’s laying on him,” Regina informed everyone. All looked and Robin was humming a tune. “What tune is that?” Emma asked. “It’s a Greek song I’ve heard all my life,” Robin answered. Zelena looked at Robin. “What do you say dear? Hotel or the house next door to stay for the next two months?” Zelena asked. Robin sat up and held Jess against him softly. “We could pay rent to your mother and Mal?” Cora scoffed at the idea of asking for rent and Mal shivered at the thought. “Fu-heck no. I’d ask rent from someone who was a tenant, not family,” Mal explained. “Well, at least let us assist with groceries, cleaning and some bills?” Zelena offered. Cora and Mal held each other’s hands, then each held a hand up. Zelena was not a bit surprised her mother found love with a woman. “We’ll iron out the details later. Also, you’re getting rid of the rental,” Mal said matter-of-factly.

Robin had gotten up and stood next to Zelena. “Lena, are we letting them tell us that?” Robin asked. Zelena took the chance to hold her niece before answering her boyfriend. “No use arguing and I see at least four cars out there,” Zelena answered. Regina was mentally counted cars. _Emma’s yellow bug, my Mercedes, Mal’s Mercedes, Mom’s Lexus and Lily’s hybrid Toyota._ “Five, but yes, you’re right at least four, sis. I was mentally counting,” Regina explained. Their mother stood up. “Well, I haven’t been using my Lexus because I normally ride around with Mal to go places. If you want to return the rental, you can borrow the Lexus if you wish?” Cora offered. Robin and Zelena smiled at the offer. “Sure, we’ll return the rental tomorrow. The rental place is not somewhere to go again today,” Zelena said. Everyone understood that.

Mal went grocery shopping and Zelena went with to get to know each other more, plus to help. “Oh, when you get back, I have something to ask you and Robin since you’ll both be here for it. It’s nothing bad, it’s something fun,” Regina said. Zelena smiled. “You got it.” Mal and her left after Cora took Jess from Lena and Robin was perplexed with the description of what Regina wanted to ask of him and Lena. Cora sat down in the living room and hummed to Jess. Lily sat with Cora, after picking up the colored pencils and coloring book from the floor. “Regina, what are you going to ask us later?” Regina just chuckled. “I’m an actress, Robin. What do actors and actresses do to meet fans besides chance encounters out in the world?” Regina asked. Robin heard of conventions, but he just heard of small trading card ones and comic ones. “No way. You’re going to a convention? Where?” Emma held Regina from behind. “I’ll tell you when Lena comes back, but knowing you both will be here for it, just makes it all the more special,” Regina said, leaning into Emma.

Regina cleaned up around the house and when Mal and Lena came back, Jess was up and following Cora around helping with the fresh blankets that Cora and Emma had put in the wash from the previous night. Everyone was in fresh clothes for the day, even Mal. “Mal, did you change before you left for the store?” Cora asked. “I did. Zelena didn’t mind me changing really quick before going,” Mal replied. Cora smiled and assisted with bringing the groceries inside. “Our groceries are already in our home, so all that’s left is Regina and Emma’s,” Mal explained. Cora scowled. “You did both?” Cora asked. “Yes, it didn’t make sense to do two trips.” Lily put her hand on the small of Cora’s back and smiled at her. “Mom’s right, Cora. It made more sense to do all one trip instead of two different ones,” Lily said.

Cora nodded and it became a family affair in the kitchen for putting groceries away. Jess picked up a bag of apples and gave them to Regina. “Mommy Gina, apples.” Regina chuckled and took the bag of apples before placing them in the fridge for safe keeping. “I think later I will make you some cider, lovebug,” Regina said. Cora got worried. “No, not the cider, she’ll get sick,” Cora said. “Mom, I make two different batches. I make non-alcoholic cider and alcoholic. I wouldn’t hurt her with alcohol,” Regina answered. Cora felt stupid and hugged her youngest as an apology. “I’m sorry, Regina. I forgot you make both kinds.” Jess was looking through a bag of groceries and found a green apple and really believed it was a bad apple. “Bad apple! It green!” Regina looked at Jess holding the Granny Smith apple and couldn’t help but smile. Lena chuckled softly and Robin was sitting on the floor, sorting through the pantry and bellowed a laugh.

Regina was on her knees and chuckled. “This is a Granny Smith apple, Mija. These apples are supposed to be green. There’s nothing wrong, I promise you. Here,” Regina said, then took a bite of it to prove the apple was good. Jess watched her Mommy eat the bite and Regina offered the fruit while holding it. Jess took a small bite and swallowed. “Good?” Emma asked. Jess nodded small. “Bigger bite,” Regina said. Jess took a little bigger bite and really got the taste. “Good apple,” Jess said softly. The brunette grabbed the kitchen towel and wiped Jess’ mouth and chin. “You are cute when you eat apple, Mija,” Regina said. Jess giggled and offered the apple to both her mothers and Emma kneeled down to take a bite of the apple and when Jess looked at the apple, she didn’t see a difference in shape. “Mama!” Emma shrugged. “What? I took a bite.”

Jess took a page from her brunette mother and scrunched her nose up and made her eyes small as if she was scowling. Lena flat out cackled like the witch from the West and Robin’s jaw dropped. “She looks just like Regina. Oh, I’m so glad we came now, Robin,” Lena said in between cackles. Regina chuckled and looked at the apple. “Take a bigger bite, dear. She’s sharing. Remember how long it took her to understand we were sharing everything with her and that she could do the same?” Regina explained. Emma frowned and nodded. “Yes, it took us a month or so. Alright, no scowling okay? I’ll take a big bite this time, I promise,” Emma said. Jess offered the apple and Emma truly took a big bite and Regina took a small bite so Jess could finish it. Jess finished with one last bite and Emma took the kitchen towel to wipe the little brunette’s face up.

Lena finally calmed down and stole Jess from Emma. “Hey! She’s my kid!” Emma said. Lena stuck her tongue out. “She’s my niece.” Jess liked the attention and hugged her aunt. “I wonder if you’ll pick up anything from me, little monkey.” Regina heard her sister and she took the towel from Emma and threw it at the back of Lena’s head. “If you teach her anything, you’re going to be sorry.” Lena felt the towel and turned towards her younger sister. “You’re going to pay for that. Right, little monkey?” Jess wasn’t sure how to answer, so she shook her head “no.” Regina grinned. “Ha! She won’t turn!” Regina exclaimed. Emma loved the sibling rivalry between Lena and Regina. Lily seemed to enjoy it, too because both she and Emma didn’t really have a sibling rivalry.

Jess started playing with Lena’s red hair and Lena noticed the faded scars on Jess’ arms. Suffice it to say, Lena was pissed off, no, more than pissed. She was fucking pissed off, but she was hiding it from her little monkey. Her younger sister, Mom and Robin? They could see it clear as day on the redhead’s face. “Go to Robin, little monkey,” Lena said, before she put Jess on her feet and Jess listened and went to Robin, tapping him softly on the shoulder. “Hey, sweetheart,” Robin said. Lena pulled Regina and Emma away from Robin and Jess, who were helping Mal with the pantry and some fridge organization. Regina and Emma knew the question Lena was going to ask. “She’s still healing from those scars you found. We have already encountered some behaviors that we have talked with her about. She’s still learning and so are we. To see her go to Robin when you told her to, is actually heartwarming to see,” Regina said.

Lena calmed down a bit, but she still was fucking pissed. “What the fuck happened to her?” Lena asked in a whisper. “She doesn’t remember a lot. She just knows pain,” Regina answered. “She asks any of us to cut her food because she’s afraid of knives. We’re slowly desensitizing her from that, but she rather us cut her food,” Emma added. Lena sighed. “She wasn’t molested, right?” Lena asked. Regina and Emma shook their heads. “No, just seen as a meal ticket and abused by foster parents. I went through the system before being adopted by Mal and becoming Lily’s younger sister,” Emma explained. The redhead calmed even more and saw Robin holding Jess in his lap while still assisting Mal in the kitchen. Cora and Lily now joined to assist as well. “You’re adopting her, right?” Lena asked. “We’re working on that. Lily is going to the social worker’s office Monday to find out some things and she’s going to take over the case, even though it is uncustomary for family to take cases,” Regina explained.

Lena understood and Jess came over and started tugging on Regina’s hand gently. “Mommy ask Auntie Lena,” Jess said. Regina almost forgot about the convention. “Oh, right. Good girl, Mija. Thank you for reminding, Mommy. I have been invited to a convention in Boston from November 20 through the 22 and my agent, Mr. Gold, has already secured bracelets for everyone, but I didn’t know about you two coming so soon. I can ask him for two more,” Regina explained. Lena was ecstatic. “This is wonderful, sis. Robin, do you want to go?” Robin came over and gave the redhead a “duh” look. “Yes, I do, love. I wouldn’t miss that for the world. What are the bracelets for?” Robin said. “The bracelets are for backstage access, the vendor room and basically anywhere for the convention. “It’s all _Enchanted Harbor_ related so I believe it’s relatively small. Mr. Gold prefers his wife and daughter to sit backstage for safety reasons and I felt the same way, especially with the hostility towards my character and the real me.”

Robin and Lena were understanding of the safety precautions, but appalled with the hostility towards the character Regina played. “Lana is a good person though. Her story makes sense,” Lena said. Regina smiled. “I’m hoping this convention will allow me to iron out any doubts and quell the remaining hostility. I also want to introduce Emma and Jess as my family, if I can,” Regina said. Everyone loved those ideas. “We’d love to go, right Robin?” Lena asked. Robin was standing up and closed the fridge door before turning to his redheaded lover. “Of course, I thought we discussed this already? Besides, it’s a chance to meet this agent and his family.” Jess smiled wide. “Quinn!” Regina chuckled. “Quinn will be there, you’ll see her and be able to play again,” Regina said.

The groceries were put away and everyone settled in the living room. Jess went to her Aunt Lena and Lena was quite surprised at her choice. “Me? You want to sit with me, little monkey?” Jess nodded and lifted her arms towards Lena, which Lena took readily. “Oh, sweet one. How could I leave you after the holidays?” Lena asked to herself. Robin snapped some photos of them while Jess was curious of the green stone pendant hanging on Lena’s neck. “You like this, huh?” Jess smiled. “Do you have a favorite color?” Robin asked. Jess shook her head. “Hm, would you like to find out?” Lena asked. Jess nodded. Emma retrieved a box of crayons and a couple pages of printer paper. “This is how I found out my favorite color,” Emma explained. Jess got off Lena’s lap carefully and sat at the coffee table and watched Mama Emma take the crayons out.

Jess took a yellow one and colored a bit of one page with it before pointing outside. “Sun yellow,” she said. Regina smiled. “Yes, that’s right, Mija.” Jess colored both pages with the crayons and pointed to the rich purple on the second paper after. “Purple?” Regina asked, smiling wide. Jess smiled. “Yes, Mommy.” Regina smiled. “You really are turning into a mini-me. Purple is my favorite, too,” the actress said. Jess smiled as Emma put the crayons back in the box. Regina went to call Mr. Gold to secure two more bracelets. “Robert Gold speaking.” Regina smiled. “It’s Regina. Do you have a moment?” Mr. Gold chuckled. “Of course, I do. Anything wrong?” Regina chuckled this time. “No, I called to ask for two more bracelets for the convention. I received to surprise visitors from England this morning and they’re staying, for right now, through the holidays. My sister and her boyfriend Robin,” Regina explained. Mr. Gold chuckled. “I see no problem; I have two extra with me anyway. I will put them with your original five. I think you got an early holiday gift with them visiting through New Year’s.”

Regina couldn’t argue with that assessment. “Not just me, but Mom too. You’re right though. Thank you, Robert,” Regina said. “You’re welcome, Regina. Hey, Quinn has been asking about Jess. She wanted to know how she’s doing?” It warmed the brunette’s heart to hear that. “Tell her Jess is doing well and she asked if Quinn will be at the convention to play?” Robert audibly awed at the question and he normally never did that. “You tell the sweetheart Quinn will be. I will tell both Belle and Quinn to expect Jess. Hey, how’s it going on the adoption?” The actress’ heart beat so fast. “Emma’s sister, Lily Drakon, will go to the social worker, Ms. Michaels on Monday, I guess that’s tomorrow. She’s going to find Jess’ file plus look over the woman’s current open files to see if anything seems out of place.”

Mr. Gold was uneasy. “Well, keep me informed.” Regina pledged she would. “I will, have a good day.” The two hung up and Regina rejoined her family. “Mr. Gold has two more bracelets for you two, so everything is all set.” Regina’s phone pinged and she saw Mr. Gold had text her. _Four rooms reserved for you. All have king beds._ Regina smiled. “I also should say that we would stay at the hotel the convention is being held in: the Westin Copley Place,” Regina said. Robin and Lena were red. “That’s where we booked our stay until we were offered next door,” Robin explained. “Well, this time you won’t have to pay for it. I’ll pay for cancellation fees if you wish?” Regina offered. “When we went for groceries, we took care of it,” Mal said.

Regina remembered to answer Mr. Gold. _Thank you, we’ll all be together in the same area?_ Mr. Gold didn’t take long to answer. _Yes, same floor and some will be adjoining._ Regina smiled. _Thank you._ It didn’t need a response. The actress put her phone on the table and Jess went to her to sit on her lap. “Oof, well, hi lovebug,” Regina said. Jess smiled and Robin chuckled. “Motherhood suits you, Regina. It really does. If you could change any part of how she came into your life, would you?” Robin asked innocently. Regina shook her head immediately. “No, I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat,” she said. Emma seconded that response. “Same here. Even if my life was different and I was not adopted but biologically my Mom’s? I’d still offer my assistance to Regina and be the best foster Mama this little one could ask for,” Emma explained.

Regina smiled brightly and Mal was so proud with her daughter. It didn’t matter she wasn’t hers by blood and Emma’s explanation just made the retired lawyer beam with even more pride. Lily remembered about cleaning out her apartment and giving her landlord the keys. “I’ll be back later. I got to go get my stuff from the apartment and give the keys,” Lily said. Emma put her hand up. “Want someone with you?” Lily shook her head. “I shouldn’t be long.” Lily left and headed to her old place. Regina and Jess were covertly looking at houses on the actress’ phone. Jess would point to a house she liked and both of them would point if they liked it. The older brunette used a note app to essentially write down houses that might work.

The others turned on the TV and Robin found it amusing to poke the little one’s feet occasionally. When Regina would move her phone slightly, the sandy-haired man would act like he was watching TV and all innocently. Lena chuckled, knowing her boyfriend was smirking while watching whatever was on the screen. Jess and Regina shared a look and Emma knew exactly what they were thinking, so she retrieved the crayons from the dining room table and slipped them to Regina under the blanket. No one was the wiser and Cora was with them, so she was all for some mischief. Cora covered them with the blanket and Regina recovered the crayons and opened them quietly. Her mother threw the first at her oldest daughter with the slightest flick of the wrist. Lena blinked and found the red crayon in her lap.

The redhead picked up the crayon and a smile was twitching on the corner of her mouth. “Who threw this?” she asked. Jess stayed still and Robin shrugged since he had no clue. Emma snorted knowing full well who threw it. Regina looked on her phone with Jess while grabbing a crayon under the blanket. Lily came home shortly after Lena put the crayon on the coffee table. “Everything go okay, dear?” Mal asked. “Yes, Mom. I got all my stuff and gave the keys to the landlord and was given my security deposit back. I wasn’t expecting it. My landlord checked the apartment before I came and actually was quite impressed at the paint job I did and the little bit of repairs I did when I spotted them. I showed her where I did repairs and she basically said, ‘there was damage?’ I was happy I did it right. I deposited the check she gave me.” Regina wondered if she checked her mail. “Mailbox?” Regina blurted out.

“Oh, yes, I checked, don’t worry. It didn’t have anything important,” Lily answered. Regina smiled and waited for Lily to sit down beside Lena to throw a crayon at Lena, a green one. It landed in her hair this time. Mal chuckled and Cora cackled. “Alright, who threw this one?” Regina stayed quiet and Lena stared at everyone. “Don’t look at me,” Lily said. “Obviously, it couldn’t have been you, dear,” Lena explained. The redhead looked at everyone and couldn’t figure out who it was, so she put the crayon on the coffee table and continued watching TV. The next time, Jess grabbed a blue crayon and waited for her chance, when she saw it, she lightly threw it to her Aunt Lena and hid her hand quickly by putting it on Regina’s phone screen like she was looking at a house.

The crayon landed in Lena’s lap and Lily chuckled. “Lena, it’s them three,” Lily said, pointing to Regina, Cora and Jess. Lena glared playfully and threw the green one at Cora and the red one at Regina and the blue one between them to satisfy getting Jess. “You three, stop it.” Jess took another crayon and flicked it right in front of Lena. “Make us!” Jess exclaimed. _Now she feels like a child. She really feels like a child. This is wonderful,_ Regina thought. Lena got up from her seat and Robin moved toward Emma, knowing full well, his woman was playing around. “Make you? Make you what, little monkey?” Lena asked.

Jess curled up in Regina’s arms and a raspy laugh erupted from Regina. Emma loved hearing Regina laugh, especially when it showcased her voice. “We were having fun, sis. Laugh a little,” Regina said, still laughing. Jess threw another crayon, and it landed square on Lena’s nose softly before falling to the floor. “Little monkey, you are a risk taker, oh, my gods,” Lena said, laughing. Jess turned and smiled. Cora threw herself on top of Jess and Regina. “You cannot have them, Zelena. You won’t capture them,” Cora choked out through laughter. Everyone laughed now and Robin took the chance to poke Jess’ feet. Jess squealed a little. “No poke!” Jess exclaimed. Lena saw Robin poke the little feet and chuckled. “Robin, she must ticklish. Are you ticklish, little monkey?”

Regina’s dark eyes went wide. “Don’t you dare, sis.” Lena’s eyes were mischievous. “I dare.” Cora was still protecting her youngest daughter and granddaughter. “No!” Jess exclaimed. Regina curled her body under Cora and threw her phone at her sister. “Be a dear and put that on the table, please sis,” Regina said. Lena caught the phone and placed it ever so gently on the table before turning to her targets once more. It was just enough time for Mal to take Jess and go to the study without Lena noticing. “Alright, now for the tickle fest.” Lena tickled her sister instead of Jess. She only realized it when Regina was the one laughing and not Jess. Cora sat up now and grinned. “Where is she? She was here a few minutes ago,” Lena asked. Regina cocked her head. “Who?”

Lena looked at her sister. “Jess, where is Jess? She didn’t just magically disappear!” Mal just cackled from down the hall and appeared with Jess in her arms. “You sneaky…” Lena’s sentence was stopped with a kick from the actress. “Watch it,” Regina said with a stern look. Lena bent over and mouthed, “fuck!” She then said, “OUCH! What the heck, Regina?” Regina grinned. “You were going to say something highly inappropriate for your little monkey’s ears,” Regina stated. Jess giggled as she was put on her feet and narrowly missed Lena as Regina caught her. “I got you, Mija.” Jess snuggled up under the blanket and Lena tickled her and Jess giggled.

Jess fell asleep in Regina’s arms and the brunette couldn’t bring herself to move. Robin was sitting with Lena now and he noticed how Regina was sitting with her feet on her Mom’s lap and Jess laying on her, both brunettes asleep now. Robin turned to Emma to ask something. “The three of you were meant to find each other. Each of you complement each other, but what I don’t understand is how someone could treat that child or any child so wrongfully,” he said. Emma sighed. “I was two when I came to Mom and Lily. They are where I stayed. I was bounced from home to home until them. Regina and I are determined to end the cycle for Jess as well.” Robin nodded and understood Emma’s determination. Regina woke up when Jess gripped her shirt and the older of the two brunettes hugged the younger and kissed her. “Shh, you’re safe.”

Lily’s phone rang and she stepped outside to take it. “Ms. Michaels, it’s Sunday. Why are you calling me?” Regina couldn’t hear the answer, but she wished she could. “So, you need me to pick up the necessary files and all your other files of open cases are where?” Lily went silent and answered not long after. “What have you done to Jess specifically? Why did you deliberately hide information that was important for Ms. Mills and Ms. Swan to know?” Emma’s sister was beyond pissed. “You sent her to homes you knew wouldn’t take care of her. You are supposed to protect her from harm! What were your reasons?!?”

Emma went to her sister, but Emma was dismissed and came back inside. “You did this because she was born to a prostitute?!? Is the mother still alive?” Regina figured no. “You idiot! I’m coming for the files today.” The fired up social worker punched a wall and let a scream out before coming back in. “I’m sorry.” Everyone shook their heads. Robin decided to take Jess outside and play in the backyard. The rest who remained, waited for Lily to explain the phone call. “I need to go to Ms. Michaels’ office to pick up Jess’ file. All her other files are with my colleagues. Jess’ birth mother was a prostitute who was raped and then gave birth to Jess. She loved Jess, took care of her, left that world and had a good paying job as an office assistant for a lawyer’s office. The bastard followed her home, raped and murdered her one night when Jess was two months old. The file has her birth mother’s name and Michaels won’t tell me. I’ll be back,” Lily said.

She grabbed her keys and her and Emma’s Mom stopped her. “You don’t need the file for the name. The young woman was Sephira Valentino. The piece of work who came to me for representation for murder and rape charges was Cain Finnigan, a high-ranking businessman. He tried to convince me that this young woman, twice mind you, came onto him and assaulted him. I didn’t believe him. I shoved him out my firm’s door and called the prosecutor’s office. I told the prosecutor that their case against Finnigan is rock-solid and I won’t represent him or try to convince the court he is innocent. He’s serving life. It was never known to me there was a baby involved and left behind at the scene.”

Regina was appalled by all this and she stood up. “I want to see this bastard,” she proclaimed. “I will go with you,” Emma and Mal both said. Regina didn’t argue. Lily left to go pick up the file and have choice words with Michaels. Regina paced the living room. “I want Michaels’ head!” Regina yelled. The brunette was out for blood. “She wanted Jess to not survive, but for what reason?!” Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and the smaller woman tried fighting the embrace, but it was useless. “Let me go,” Regina said. “Not until you calm down,” Emma answered. Regina took calming breaths, but she had a feeling that Finnigan knew Michaels and they planned for Jess to die in one of the homes and the plan falls apart when Regina and Emma come along.

The actress finally calmed down and could just talk without yelling. “Where is Finnigan?” Regina asked. Mal grinned. “He’s held at Massachusetts Correctional Institution-Concord. A medium security prison and it’s most commonly known as MCI-Concord,” Mal answered. Emma chuckled. “Mom was quite excited when she heard the verdict for this dude,” Emma said. The actress snorted. “I hope he rescinded his parental rights. There is no way in fucking hell we’re letting Jess near him,” Regina stated. “That was part of his verdict. The judge made him sign the paperwork while he was in front of her and his life sentence is without parole,” Mal answered. Regina grinned this time. “Good!”

Robin came back in with Jess and they both had some apples from the apple tree. “Apples!” Jess exclaimed. Everyone chuckled and Regina, Emma and Lena came to help with gathering the apples into a basket and putting said basket into the kitchen. “Well, there’s plenty to use for baking and to even try to make some apple cider,” Regina stated. Robin smiled and picked the little girl up. “I have an apple in my jacket pocket, little one. Shall we share?” Robin asked. Regina chuckled and took out the apple slicer before digging into her brother’s pockets to find the apple. She ran the tap water to wash it, then placed it on the counter and the slicer on top. “Apple!” Jess said. Robin bellowed a laugh Regina hadn’t heard in a long time. “I take that as a yes,” Emma said. Regina found a plastic bowl and put the slices in them and gave the bowl to Robin. “The apples are very juicy, I would eat that here on the island,” Regina said. Robin nodded and put the bowl down before giving a slice to Jess.

The two ate the slices and Jess really enjoyed apples. “I have never seen a toddler love fruit this much,” Lena said. “Hey, I loved fruit her age,” Regina countered. “Not apples,” Lena stated. “Did so!” Regina shot back. Cora held her head in her hands. “Oh, goodness me,” she said low. “I think it’s adorable she loves apples this much. I’m sure there’s other fruit she might like,” Mal added. Jess tried to remember a fruit. “Mommies, purple orb fruit,” Jess said. Emma chuckled. “Pomegranate, sweet pea. Good job for remembering,” Emma said.

Lily came back while everyone was settled in the living room once more and Emma was sitting with Regina on the main couch and basically Regina was holding a sleeping Jess. Regina, on the other hand, was laying on the couch, with her legs on Emma’s lap and her head on a pillow which she brought from the hall closet. Emma covered all three of them with the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch. Lily sat on the floor and put the file on the coffee table. “Cover her ears,” Lily stated. Emma found her soundproof headphones and put them on Jess softly before coming back and taking Regina’s legs on her lap once more. “The bitch is Finnigan’s ex-sister-in-law via her ex-husband who cheated on her with a younger woman by like five years. She admitted to me that she sent Jess to homes she knew only wanted the money, but had no clue of the abuse until after it happened. I’ve already filed some things with the police and even went to the court to see if she filed anything for adoption for you and she filed nothing. At all. I have though. Also, her birthday is February 1. She was orphaned in April.”

Lily was seething, but when she looked at Regina and Jess, she calmed down. “Sis, do you want to spar?” Emma offered. Lily shook her head. “No, I’m okay.” _Make sure new house has an area for a gym room and to have a punching bag._ Regina was making mental notes on what to have in the new house. “Is it safe to remove the headphones?” Regina asked. Lily nodded and Regina took the headphones off her little girl. Jess stirred a little, but she settled again when she took a fistful of Regina’s shirt. Emma was smiling at them. “I figured she was a winter baby. All three of us love the colder temperatures,” Emma said.

Regina had a horrible thought. “Do you think she planned on taking her away from us?” she asked. “That was her plan, but with her visits going well and she found nothing wrong, that plan fell through.” Regina grinned. “Good,” Emma said. “We’ve done nothing, but love and care for her. All of us,” Regina added. Lily nodded. That business was put aside and Regina could focus on the true adoption put forth with Lily’s assistance and in the next couple of weeks was the convention. Now with Zelena (Lena) and Robin visiting through the holidays, Regina couldn’t be happier about the coming weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and kudos. Be gentle with me....
> 
> Now with end of chapter notes and thoughts: 
> 
> Sorry for the heaviness of pieces in places, but I had to get Jess' mother out there. 
> 
> Again, no prostitution/prostitute bashing. It's the oldest profession in the world and many make the choice to enter it and those who manage the women (and men who are prostitutes as well, but that's a subject for a later time) should not be ridiculed. Some do not make the choice, but I am not talking about the trafficking. That's a whole other side of it and I detest that part. I do not ridicule nor dislike the women who choose the profession nor the people who manage them the right way (as I said previously). 
> 
> I do, however, want to point out that the man who fathered Jess tried to blame the rape on her mother when he did the act once and then a second time and killed her after...two months after giving birth. Those who blame women and girls for them getting raped is baseless and completely wrong. I do have a problem with either gender saying they were assaulted when it was completely consensual between both parties and there was, at no point, a physical push off to say no or a verbal no or stop because of something going too far. 
> 
> Finally, no Robin or actor(s) bashing. I don't see the person the show used for the majority of the show when I write the character. 
> 
> Again, sorry for all the heaviness, but those are my thoughts and such. 
> 
> Don't think me a bad person for my opinions or the end notes. I write not just for my enjoyment, but for the enjoyment of others. You can always skip my the end notes if they don't agree with your thoughts and opinions, or insights, but if you do read them, you can see how I think on issues that we face everyday. 
> 
> -SQFeatherNova2


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for SA (sexual assault while in a relationship). 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Miscarriage
> 
> Brief allergy issue and Lily gets a little dragon pissed, read to find out why
> 
> Brief misogyny towards Regina by male show runners when she brings something up with Gold supporting her. 
> 
> Brief talk of prison violence against certain inmates who do certain crimes (mainly women, babies and children. FYI: BIG NO-NO for people who would never do a thing to them. Such as their own infants/kids, wives, sisters, mothers, etc. Yes prison violence is a no-no, but if inmates catch wind of someone's crimes and they find out they did something to a woman and/or a baby/child? They're in for a world of trouble. (I do not condone violence unless it is in self-defense or defending your family in a threatening situation).

The convention weekend came fast and Regina’s work at the studio before the weekend seemed laid back. Everyone at the studio seemed laid back, but the same amount of effort and work was put into filming. Mr. Gold approached Regina Thursday morning and pulled her aside. “You’re not needed today. Go get your family and get checked into the hotel to get settled in. Also, Belle and Quinn are already in the hotel. I pulled some strings for cast members and myself to be allowed to check-in early,” he explained. Regina was in her “Lana” persona, meaning she was for her shop scenes.

For the character, Regina’s wardrobe during the Brewed Awakening scenes, the cider and florist shop, consists of either a skirt that stops at the halfway point of her calves or slacks; her top is always a button-down shirt (sometimes it’s a full sleeve, sometimes it’s a sleeve she can roll-up and button to her elbows). Her shoes, she negotiated with fervor, she would wear flats, tennis shoes or Bear Paw boots. Regina detested heels, small, flat heels sure she could handle them, but the stiletto heels? Forget. It. She remembered the argument with the people who controlled the show and Robert, her agent and manager, stood by her decision. Regina talked with him first before they went to the showrunners and she remembered the full-blown argument she and Robert had with the four males. The two women on that end simply wanted to hear Regina speak her mind before they spoke up.

_I wanted to murder the misogynist bastard males running the show. They wanted me to be an object for men to ogle over. I wasn’t having it. “You all either let me have the shoes I want to wear to feel comfortable or I am out of here and leaving you misogynist bastards.” Robert and I were about to walk out, when the women stood up. “Stop, the shoes are a non-issue. The men have no control over it, we do. We say yes. They just wanted to hear themselves and get a rise out of you, Regina,” one said. Robert clenched his jaw. “Unwise to do that, Ms. Gray. Thank you for saying yes, however, she was going to do so anyway. This was a formality,” Robert said. Once we left, we heard more arguing._

Robert touched her shoulder to stop her reminiscing. “Sorry, I was remembering the shoe argument.” Robert chuckled. “That formality? We were going to do that regardless of the decision. Your contract prevents them from firing you over stupid shit,” he explained. “It does?” He nodded and clenched his jaw. “They tried to do so when you asked for your story to be revealed and your contract says you have a say on the direction and what can and cannot happen.” Regina rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t remember this.” Robert smiled. “You have a child and a girlfriend now, plus the show. You wouldn’t remember the details of the contract.” He had a point. “Are you sure I’m not needed today? I mean…I’m here.” Robert smiled and sighed. “No, go home and gather everyone at the hotel. Tell them your name first at reception, then tell them mine. They’ll know,” Robert explained.

Regina nodded. “Alright, as long as you’re sure I’m not needed, I’ll head home after changing.” Robert waved Regina off in the way he normally would to say “run along.” The brunette chuckled and headed to her dressing room. She shut the door and changed into her black jeans; her Bear Paw boots that were black too; her lavender flannel button-up shirt and finally her coat. She called Emma while walking to her car, but still was mindful of her surroundings. “Regina, aren’t you filming?” Emma asked. “I was supposed to, but Robert, well, Mr. Gold decided to send me home. He wanted us to head to the hotel and get settled.” Finally getting into her Mercedes, she settled in the driver’s seat and shut the door, locking the car up before she started it up.

Emma was shuffling around while on the phone and sighed softly. “The hotel won’t allow us to check-in until three, though. Why is Gold telling you to gather us all up and go?” Emma asked, curiously. Regina chuckled. “Well, he pulled some strings for early check-in. He did the same for Belle and Quinn.” Emma had a “ah-ha” moment. “Ohh, someone’s going to be happy. I’ll keep my mouth shut. Hurry home, but be safe about it. Everyone’s luggage is already in everyone’s cars, except ours and Jess’. She’s still trying to figure out which plushie to take.” _Awe._ “Tell her she can take two. If she asks why, tell her Mommy Gina said it’s okay.” Emma gave a breathy chuckle. “You got it. Love you, my Queen.” Regina smiled and felt her cheeks fill with warmth. “I love you, amor.”

Putting the heat on a higher setting, the actress set the car in drive and headed home. When she got home and parked, her mind wandered briefly, but she shook her head to rid herself of the memories. She grabbed her keys after shutting the car off and headed inside. “Mommy? Mommy!” Regina stooped down and caught the little one, to shower her with kisses. “Hi my girl. My sweet lovebug.” Jess hugged Regina and the actress noticed “Saber” the saber-tooth tiger plushie in Jess’ arms as she hugged. “Saber coming with you?” Jess nodded. “Yes, Mommy Gina.” Regina picked the girl up and kissed the little cheek before greeting Emma. “The wolf is in the suitcase,” Emma said as they hugged. “That’s perfect,” Regina answered. “Is everyone ready?” Emma nodded. Regina felt like Emma was holding something back and regarded her with curiosity, lifting an eyebrow to let the blonde know. “What?” Emma asked. “You know something. Spill it.” Emma huffed softly. “I know nothing, honest.”

Regina believed her and she had no reason not to. “Take Jess. Everyone is usually over in our home. Are they over in 106?” Emma nodded. “I think they are just staying amongst themselves.” Emma took Jess and Regina walked the short distance between houses and knocked on the door. Mal opened the door and her eyes went wide. “You’re home early.” Regina felt her cheeks go red. “Gold sent me home. I wasn’t needed for filming today.” Mal opened the door wider and allowed Regina to come in. She saw her mother, Lily, Lena and Robin all set to go, but were just waiting for her. “Ready to go?” she asked. They all jumped and she just snorted before laughing. “Hi darling, but why are you home so early?” her Mom asked.

Regina figured that would be the first question. “Well, Mr. Gold said I wasn’t needed for filming today and he said we could check-in early at the hotel,” she explained. Lena stood up first and Regina heard Mal chuckle a throaty laugh. “Let’s go, Mom. What are we waiting for?” Lena asked. Cora was unsure. “I’d like to, but I thought check-in wasn’t until three?” Regina smiled. “That’s true, but Mr. Gold was able to pull some strings for his wife and daughter and he did the same for us. I mean, why sit around here and wait?” Regina asked. Cora was sold on that explanation. “Alright, let’s go.”

Regina grinned at Mal when she turned around to go back to her own home across the lawn, did an air fist bump for her win and she saw Emma holding Jess on her hip and locking up the house. “You got everything in the Mercedes?” Regina asked Emma. The blonde’s hair had gotten long and Regina watched it twirl in the crisp air as Emma turned after locking the door. “Yep, it was just our suitcases and I put them in the boot and Jess wanted to put Saber beside her car seat so she didn’t forget him.” The brunette smiled and then realized Emma used the British English term for the trunk of a car. “Emma, where did you learn ‘boot?’” They walked to the Mercedes and shared the responsibility of buckling Jess in her car seat as Emma answered the question. “They’re a type of shoe. We’ve worn them. You’re wearing them now,” Emma answered, her voice lined with laughter. “Emma,” Regina laughed.

“In all seriousness, I learned it from the _James Bond_ movie, _The Man with the Golden Gun_ with Roger Moore as the titular role. Agent Goodnight was pushed into Scaramanga’s boot by Scaramanga and kidnapped to his private island. I love the _James Bond_ movies. I’m a sucker for them, even if the spy is a bit of a ‘ladies’ man’ or thinks he is,” Emma explained. _So, Emma loves spy movies. Hm, I wonder if she has all of them on disc? We could have a marathon._ The two got Jess settled in the back and Emma offered to drive to the hotel. “I expected you to say Lena or Robin told you the term,” Regina admitted. Emma shook her head. “No, not them. To be honest, with some movies and shows we can learn things from and that one I actually learned a new way to say the trunk of a car. Mom and Lily stumbled on that particular movie playing on the TV years ago and I actually asked if we could watch it. They agreed and they enjoyed it, too. It’s okay if I drive?” Regina smiled and nodded. “Of course, it is.”

Emma drove to the Westin Copley Place and found the rest of our family parked on the side of the hotel, not far from the front. “Stay in the car and let me take care of reception,” Regina said to Emma. Jess whimpered slightly. “I think somebody wants to go in with you,” Emma said.

Regina was weak when it came to Jess and Emma was, too. “Oh, alright. You want to come with me, Mija?” Jess nodded and waited as Regina came for her to release her from the car seat. “Mama come?” Regina kissed the little nose and she didn’t need to ask Emma because the car was turned off and locked up once Saber was safely with Jess and the doors were shut. Regina made the hand motion to the rest to stay in the cars until they came back. Everyone nodded and the three went inside. Emma put an extra beanie she had with her on Jess’ little head to see how it would look and she had this cheesy grin. Jess felt the burgundy beanie on her head and smiled. The actress chuckled. “Where’d you get that?” Jess pointed to Emma. “Mama Emma.” Regina looked and smiled seeing a matching black beanie on Emma.

When they reached reception, Emma took Jess so Regina could do whatever for reception. “Hi, I’m Regina Mills. Robert Gold said I could come check-in early for four rooms?” Regina asked in her professional tone. The receptionist typed away on her computer and when she typed the name, she stopped and really looked at the woman in front of her. “You’re serious?” The woman was in her thirties, blue-grey eyes with wavy brown hair. Regina pushed some hair behind her ear and the receptionist, Anne, had her confirmation with Regina pushing her hair behind her ear. “You’re here for the convention this weekend.” Regina smiled and was given four room keys for adjoining rooms with king beds, kitchenettes and large bathrooms. Basically suites. The rooms were on the sixth floor.

The family went back outside after Regina thanked Anne for her help. Regina gave the okay and Emma met everyone outside with a luggage trolley. “I figured we would want this.” Regina grabbed the luggage from their Mercedes, closed the trunk, then, put the parking pass on the rear-view mirror before locking up once more. She gave Mal a parking pass for her Mercedes’ rear-view mirror; Lily rode with Mal and Cora, and finally one to Lena for the Lexus’ rear-view mirror. Mal and Lena locked up the cars after the luggage was on the trolley and the parking passes were inside the cars, easily seen. Jess wanted her Mommy Gina and she wrapped her arms around the jean-clad legs. “I’m here, Mija. Come here,” Regina cooed.

The brunette leaned down, her hair flowed over her shoulders and the dark locks had gotten long that it went down to almost halfway down her back when she stood upright, and she picked up Jess and settled her on her left hip. “Did someone scare you?” Regina asked softly. Jess shook her head. “New place,” she answered. “I know, it’s new for all of us.” Everyone went inside and Regina went to the reception desk once more. “We only have three cars, we don’t have a fourth for this parking pass,” she explained to Anne. Anne smiled. “Oh, we appreciate you bringing this one back. We can use it for another guest. We see you’ve parked two Mercedes models and a Lexus on the side of the hotel, correct?” Regina confirmed. “Perfect, as long as you keep the passes, there will be no parking fees, but Mr. Gold has already arranged payment for all of you, so there will be no issue,” Anne said. “Thank you, have a great one,” Regina said. “You as well.”

She rejoined her family and realized Jess had fallen asleep in her arms. Robin pressed the “Up” button and then everyone, including the trolley, piled into the huge elevator. “I’m surprised we fit,” Cora said. “Of course, love,” Mal said. Lily pressed the six button and in no time, they were on the sixth floor, getting off and looking for rooms 652, 654, 656, and 658. All adjoining rooms and non-smoking. The rooms were huge suites. Lily opted for the last room and allow the others to have the first three. Mal and Cora took 654, Regina took 652 for her, Emma and Jess; and 656 went to Robin and Lena. Everyone took their luggage into their rooms and Robin took the trolley down to reception.

Settling in the room, Regina pulled the bed covers back with her free hand and then put Jess in the big bed, carefully taking her shoes off and the cute beanie Emma gave her. Emma had used the bathroom really quick and when she came back out, she saw Jess sleeping in the bed. “That’s too freaking adorable, Gina.” Regina smiled and took some photos on her phone. “I know. The bed is too huge for just her.” Emma chuckled. “Too true.” Jess sneezed in her sleep and the two women were on top of it. Regina had her in her lap, her head on a shoulder and legs around her waist. “She must be allergic to down. These pillows are filled with it. Let me see the comforter,” Emma said. She pulled the comforter tag and her face went red before pulling the inferior cover off. “This is not Mr. Gold’s fault, I know that,” Emma said. Regina was immediately on the phone with her agent while still holding her little girl. “Regina? What’s wrong?” Robert asked. “Emma and I believe Jess is allergic to down. We put her in the bed so she could finish her nap and she sneezed in her sleep.” Robert literally snarled into the phone. “Are you holding her now?” Regina confirmed that. “I just parked on the side of the hotel and put my parking pass up. I’ll talk to Anne. I swear I asked for down alternative comforters and pillows. Give me ten minutes,” he said. “No problem.” He sighed. “I will also bring up nasal spray for her from the little shop they have so maybe fifteen minutes. Be there soon.”

It wasn’t long before Gold was knocking on their door and Emma opened it. “The manager is bringing up down alternative pillows and a comforter for each room. She’s not happy because she wrote down ‘down alternative’ and these are clearly not. Someone didn’t pay attention,” he said. He gave the little bag to Emma. “I bought two bottles of nasal spray.” Emma smiled. “How much,” Emma asked. Robert shook his head. “On me.” The manager, a tall middle-aged brunette with hazel eyes came with a trolley with unopened down alternative pillows and comforters. “Robert, I am so sorry for this again. I clearly wrote for these rooms to have the alternatives put on the beds because you never know who may have allergies. I believe I will have the alternatives put in every room as a policy and get rid of the allergen ones,” the manager explained. “This is not your fault, Valerie.” The manager switched everything out for each room and offered each of us some room service to bring up snacks, wine and child-friendly drinks. All of them appreciated it and took the offer.

Before Valerie left, Regina put Jess on the bed once more and tested the pillow and covers. The small human cuddled the pillow and didn’t sneeze once. “That confirms my policy change decision. I’m having it done before the weekend is finished. I ordered for the whole hotel.” Valerie turned to Regina. “Ms. Mills, I’m so sorry. Forgive me, but did you know she had an allergy?” Regina didn’t take it offensively. “No, my girlfriend, Emma, and myself were not aware of it. Don’t worry, your question I don’t take offense to,” Regina explained. Robert chuckled. “It takes a lot for Regina to be offended,” Robert added. Valerie realized who was in front of her. “Oh, my god. _Enchanted Harbor_ Convention starts tomorrow and you’re Lana Parrish,” Valerie whispered.

Regina chuckled. “I’m so happy we did the changes months ago, Robert,” Regina said. Robert bowed his head. “Oh, before I forget, here’s the wristbands for everyone for backstage. Regina, you obviously don’t need one because you’re a cast member. Tomorrow, we’ll start at 9am. You can come earlier for the backstage breakfast buffet,” Robert explained. Emma was making notes in her phone. Regina took the bands and nodded. “Do you think people will ask about me or for me tomorrow?” Regina asked. Robert grinned. “I hope they do. If the audience wants to see you tomorrow, are you willing to go on stage two days in a row?” Regina nodded. “Of course, I have no problem with that.”

Valerie left after making sure Jess was okay and left her direct number, her cell phone number actually, in case anyone needed anything. Robert took his leave as well. Regina went to Jess and sighed. “Emma, could you text Lily and ask her if the file for Jess mentions any allergies?” Emma texted Lily and there was a frantic knock on the door. Emma opened it. “Sis, you could’ve texted.” Regina saw Lily’s face was red with anger. “The. Bitch. Scratched. Out. Down. Allergy,” Lily whispered. Emma tried to get her sister to calm down. “Any other allergies?” Emma asked. Lily nodded and presented the medical document. “Regina,” Emma called. Regina came over. “Yes.” Emma pointed to allergies on the document. Regina looked it over and saw everything under allergies was typed up, but pen lines, essentially, scratched them out, but still legible. “Down, penicillin, nickel metal and seasonal allergens like pollen,” Regina read aloud.

The actress realized the former social worker was trying everything in her power to kill Jess. _What if she’s here? What if Michaels is here and threatens us? Threatens Jess?_ Regina gave the document back to Lily. “I typed them in my phone,” Emma said. Lily was calmer and went to her niece. “It was really kind of Mr. Gold to buy the nasal spray,” she said softly, so she wouldn’t wake Jess. “It was,” Regina said. Lily sighed and got up from the bed. “I’m heading back to my room.” Emma and Regina nodded as Regina’s phone buzzed with a text from Robert. Regina looked and smiled. “Awe, Robert sent me a text saying Belle and Quinn are excited for tomorrow to see us.” Emma grinned. “I bet they are.”

Everyone in their respective rooms ordered room service for dinner and for Jess, when she woke up, she wanted to have a bath. Emma took her for the bath and Regina brought pajamas, underwear and socks for Jess. The actress picked out her own pajamas, underwear and socks as well and placed them on the desk. She decided to knock on the adjoining door for Mal and her Mom’s room. “It’s Regina,” she said, before she heard them unlocking the door and opening it. “Everything okay?” Mal asked. “Yes, I was just wondering if you two mind watching Jess after dinner if Emma and I decided to bathe or shower together?” Regina asked with her cheeks reddening. “Of course, we don’t mind that. What was the comforter and pillow changing for?” Cora asked. “Oh, Jess sneezed after I placed her on the bed and I found the pillow to be down feathers and Emma found the comforter had down as well. The manager came up with four comforters and I don’t know how many pillows for our rooms. Gold brought up nasal spray and he wouldn’t let me pay him back,” Regina answered.

The older couple nodded, understanding. “It makes sense now,” Cora said. “It does, but the allergies should’ve been disclosed to you,” Mal explained. “Lily is beyond pissed about that. The allergies on a medical document were crossed out with a pen, but I was able to read them since they were typed.” The women nodded and the focus went back to the earlier conversation. “If you decide to do what you asked about, just knock here and we’ll come get her. We assume she’s getting her bath now?” Mal asked. Regina nodded and she got thumbs up from her mother and Mal. She chuckled and the door closed. Room service arrived and she tipped the young man before he left. “Thank you, miss,” he said. She offered a smile and closed the door.

She heard laughter coming from the bathroom and then the bathroom door opened with a clean little one in Emma’s arms. Regina smiled when she heard the quiet purring from both of them. She joined them in the purring, learning to do it while listening to Mal and her own mother do it and when Lily and Emma sometimes do it. Regina immensely enjoyed it when Mal and Jess did it, but the most enjoyment came when Emma and Jess did it. Emma realized a third purr was present and looked right her lover. The actress she fell in love with and still in love with. “Your purr, how did you learn?” Emma asked, curious. “I listened when it was happening. I paid attention to how they’re made, but I did go to your Mom and ask for help one day a couple of months ago. I thought this was the perfect time to show you,” Regina admitted.

Emma kissed her softly, inhaling her lavender perfume and just her scent alone. “It was perfect. A wonderful surprise.” Regina smiled and the three of them ate on the bed and watched some TV. Tonight, was not the night to shower together and uproot Jess to her Nanas. Regina showered first after dinner and brought her pajamas with her to the bathroom, along with the big toiletry bag that fit everything Emma, Regina and Jess needed for the long weekend. _I almost want to ditch Sunday and come home or not leave the room until Monday._ The bag didn’t have her brush and the brunette looked thoughtfully into the mirror to think where the brush was. _Top zippered compartment on the front of the suitcase._ “Emma?” Emma opened the door and poked her head in. “Yes babe?” Regina had her towel wrapped around her body, for Jess’ sake. “Could you bring me my hairbrush, please? I believe it’s in the top zippered compartment on the front of the suitcase.”

Emma disappeared after hearing where the item was and returned with it. “Here, my Queen.” The actress smiled and gave a quick kiss. “Thank you, amor.” Emma shut the door after bowing and Regina literally jumped into the shower and felt relief when the warm water hit her. Jess filled a void in Regina and her current role on this show, hits home in too many places. Emma fills another void. One that Regina never thought possible. Before tomorrow or Saturday, tonight was the night Regina would admit her past that she promised Emma. She owed her, but the brunette was filled with dread the blonde would leave and the void would come back.

Regina pushed all negative thoughts and outcomes away from her mind, gave herself a well-deserved shower, turned the water off after and then dried, clothed and brushed her hair, before putting it in a braid to keep it from tangling. _I definitely need to cut this hair. Too long now._ Regina took her dirty clothes and hairbrush with her before leaving the bathroom. When she rounded the corner, she saw a plastic bag on the desk, already opened to receive dirty clothes. “I already put baby girl’s dirty clothes in it, I didn’t want us to make a dirty pile,” Emma explained. Regina put her clothes in the bag and then her brush beside it. “Did you stash the bag in the suitcase? I mean before we left?” Emma nodded. “Yes, sometimes hotels have them in the closet, but I always like to keep a bag in the suitcase, just in case,” she added.

The actress joined the two on the bed and smiled. “I love you, Emma.” Emma leaned in to kiss her brunette and felt said dark-eyed brunette was holding something in. The blonde pulled back gently and smiled, glancing at the little human between them before looking at Regina once more. “I will shower and Mom can retrieve her. I have this instinct you’re desperate to talk.” They shared another kiss and Emma grabbed her pajamas and hairbrush before disappearing into the bathroom. It didn’t take long before Regina heard the water running and she took Jess into her arms. _How am I supposed to explain how much the two of them mean to me, to Emma? Fuck._ Regina was taken out of her thoughts and heard a knock at the adjoining door. She got up and said, “Yes?” Mal opened the door. “I sort of sensed you two would like some alone time?”

The actress wondered if the older blonde was truly a dragon. “Yes, I…have some things to tell Emma.” Mal picked up on the meaning and Regina saw her Mom join them and place her hand on Mal’s shoulder. “Mal, I’ll let you know as well with Regina’s permission. I wanted to wait until she felt it was time to tell Emma,” Cora explained. Regina nodded. “I doubt Jess will wake up, but you may want headphones to put on her,” Regina said. “We have some, don’t worry,” Mal said with a smile. Regina stepped aside and Mal picked up Jess bridal style and took her to her room with Cora.

The adjoining door was closed and then, Regina was back on the bed, checking her phone when Emma resurfaced from the bathroom. “Hey,” Regina said. Emma put her clothes in the bag and her brush besides Regina’s. The brunette noticed the blonde’s hair was in a braid like her own and Emma noticed Jess was missing from the bed. “Where’s our baby girl?” Emma asked, worried. “She’s with our Moms.” Regina put her phone down and looked at Emma. “Remember when we discussed toys during lovemaking and you brought up your worries of not wanting to hurt me?” Emma sat down with Regina and realized this was going to be a heavy conversation. Regina geared up for this, but she grabbed tissues and placed them in her lap, just in case. _I have no idea where to start. Breathe Regina, Emma won’t leave you and Jess._ “I do, yes. Are you sure tonight is when you want to do this?” Regina nodded.

“I want to start with you knowing this: you and Jess are my whole fucking world. I was on very shaky ground for a long time before Jess and you came into my life. For _Enchanted Harbor_ , I was hesitant to take the role but I did. When Mr. Gold helped me get the backstory out for Lana, most of it is…from personal experience.” Emma reached to bring Regina to her lap and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma. “Tell me, please. Take your time,” Emma said. Regina felt safe, as always. “Basically, I dated a woman and her behavior became obsessive and very clingy. I was oblivious, at first, but then my eyes were opened when I came home from a long day of filming. This was a year and a half before _Enchanted Harbor_. When I came home, I made dinner and she made sexual advances, but I wasn’t in the mood for it. I shrugged her off and when I wanted to just sleep, she got on top of me and I got the surprise of a lifetime. She was intersex. She ripped my sweatpants and underwear off and told me to be quiet. I whimpered when that hard cock was forced inside me. I never had sex before that night.”

Regina’s tears flowed freely and she fisted Emma’s t-shirt. “She raped you and took what wasn’t hers to take.” Emma tightened her hold around her woman and left soft kisses in her dark hair. “I kicked her out, changed the locks, asked for a restraining order after getting a rape kit. I was offered the morning after pill, but I refused. A month later, I found out I was pregnant. I went to live with Mom and took a break from work with Mr. Gold’s blessing.” Emma rubbed Regina’s back and knew there was more. “The woman was Livia. I stayed with Mom during the pregnancy and I wanted the baby. I wanted to keep her. I knew when I first would be able to hold her, I wouldn’t see Livia, I’d see me in her. The dream was shattered when I went grocery shopping with Mom one day, when I was six and a half months pregnant. We were almost done putting the groceries in the trunk of the Lexus when Livia approached us in the parking lot. She started yelling and Mom was on the phone with emergency services, but Livia took the phone and broke it by throwing it to the ground. She grabbed me and I broke free. She kicked my legs and I fell to the ground. Mom yelled at her to stop, but the bitch that hurt me called my Mom some hateful things and I pushed Livia to the ground.”

Emma never stopped comforting Regina and it helped Regina. “I told Livia to never talk to my mother like that or me. I stood up and she saw I was carrying a baby as a result of what she did and she kicked me against the Lexus. That kick made contact with my stomach and everything hurt. I tried to protect my daughter and yelled at her to stop. She told me I should’ve aborted the ‘little shit.’ Mom was able to flag down an ambulance and some off-duty cops cuffed Livia. She yelled at them and they had to put the leg irons on her ankles. I screamed in pain when the EMTs moved me and Mom refused help. One off-duty cop followed the ambulance and along the way, I passed out. I woke up in the hospital and saw my belly was still big, but there was all these monitors. I freaked out and cried.” Emma stayed quiet and listened. “My freak out caused my water to break and a nurse saw me having contractions. She called for the doctor and I delivered my little girl before the doctor got there. I never got to hold her. She never took her first breath.” Regina felt free letting it out and felt her Little Princess was finally at peace. “It wasn’t your fault, my Queen. That fucking bitch hurt you. I hope she’s rotting in prison.”

Regina smiled and kissed Emma’s lips. “She only lasted 24 hours in prison. Once the general population got word that my rapist, attacker and baby killer was in the house, she was ambushed in the showers, raped and then shanked multiple times. A specific gang killed her, but I have no idea which one. I learned during the phone call about her death that inmates absolutely despise anyone who hurt women, mothers and children. I thought that was a myth.” Emma chuckled. “It is not. No one in jails or prisons like or love pedophiles, rapists or baby slash child killers. Anything to do with women and children is a no-no. You blab about it or they know about it before you set foot in the institution, you’re in for a shitload of trouble. I’m just glad she’s gone and won’t cause you trouble anymore. Um, did you name your daughter?”

Regina sobbed, but was able to take a breath before answering. “No. I just had ‘Little Princess’ engraved on her urn.” Emma held Regina even closer. _I have an idea, but I need permission to do it._ “That suits her just wonderfully, my Queen. May I ask one more thing?” Regina looked up. “Have you heard of creating diamonds or any gem from someone’s ashes?” Regina shook her head. “Okay, one more question: where’s her ashes? Little Princess?” Regina sat up on her lover’s lap, amazed Emma hasn’t run for the hills. “She’s in our home, in the walk-in closet of our bedroom. It’s the only place I felt I could put her. She’s on a high shelf on my side, why?” _Tread carefully, don’t make her close up, Emma._ “Do you think Princess would be happier on a finger of her Mommy or stay in a box in the closet, hidden?"

The brunette hugged Emma tightly, not wanting to let go. "Surprise me, vita mia,” Regina said. _My life in Italian. Holy shit and she said surprise her. I fucking will, my Queen._ Emma partially wished she could give that bitch a good punch in the gut, face and a real nice kick in the nuts. Just for putting Cora, Regina and Princess through fucking hell. Regina cried herself to sleep. Emma laid Regina down on the bed and then quietly went to the adjoining door. She knocked softly and did not expect Cora to open the door. “Cora, I…” Emma’s voice trailed off. Cora, on the other hand, grabbed Emma in a tight embrace. “You and Jess mean so much to her. She loves doting on both of you. When she told me about the backstory that would come out for Lana on the show, I asked her who came up with it and she said that she did. Mr. Gold helped during the meeting for it. Yes, some of the details were changed, but basically Lana’s backstory is essentially Regina’s,” Cora explained.

Emma’s figurative lightbulb went off and she realized when that Lana-centric episode came out two months ago, at least, the hurt, shaking, everything Emma saw on the TV was real. Well, to be fair, actors choose their roles carefully so they convey them well. This role was made for her. “She gave me permission to do something, but I’d like your permission, too, Cora,” Emma explained. Mal smiled and Emma saw her Mom had been crying, Cora had been too. “Of course, Emma." Emma took a breath. “I’d like to take Princess’ ashes to a jeweler I’ve heard of and they can create diamonds or gems out of the ashes of loved ones. It’s expensive, but Regina’s worth it and I love her so damned much, Cora.” Cora had fresh tears streaming down her face and she surrendered the ring she had with the pendant. “When you are ready to propose, use this ring. It was mine and before that it was my mother-in-law’s ring.”

The young blonde was hesitant to take the ring that was freed from the chain and pendant. Cora took Emma’s hand and put the ring in hers. “I’ll get you a ring box, but don’t you think of giving it back,” Cora said, rather mother-like to Emma. Mal chuckled softly. Emma took the ring and hugged Cora softly. “Does this mean I have your blessing when I wasn’t asking for it, yet?” Cora chuckled softly. “Yes, yes this is that.” Emma saw Jess had no headphones on and Mal had them in her hands. “So, we all know now,” Emma said. Mal nodded. “Yes, I never questioned Regina’s parenting methods, but now I understand them even more because it mirrors how I was with you and Lily. I didn’t realize how similar she and I are. For that bitch to attack the three of them in public was cowardice,” Mal said, seething.

Emma hugged her Mom and Cora took the chance to take Jess back to Regina. Regina stirred when the bed shifted and Cora kissed her daughter. “Shh, Jess is in bed with you now. Emma will join you soon.” Regina shifted and moved to cuddle with Jess. Cora smiled and watched them for a few minutes before returning to her room. “Emma, I’d go back to them. Regina is cuddling Jess,” Cora told Emma and Mal. Mal encouraged her daughter and they shared a purr before Emma left the room to her room with her girlfriend and daughter. Cora shut the adjoining door and Emma slipped into bed, sandwiching Jess between her and Regina. The actress felt at peace with her past and cuddled closer to her family, knowing they were with her and would be with her always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Be gentle, please. 
> 
>   
> First, the plot line with Emma wanting to the ashes of Little Princess and having a special jeweler create diamonds and possibly specific gems for a ring for Regina is a real thing. I saw a short video on Instagram of a grandmother receiving a ring made from the ashes of her late husband from her granddaughter. I thought it was the most beautiful thing and I wondered how I could incorporate it in one of my fanfics. When I saw that video, I did research and believed it would make a wonderful plot point. 
> 
> Also, I am not making it up with the jail/prison violence. My father worked for 25 years in a detention center (another term for jail, stupid I know). He taught me about prison gangs and all the violence the employees, like himself, are not always able to prevent, why? There's a lot of it that goes unreported and unseen. Also, there's more inmates than employees. The shower part? People do get hurt in the showers. Sexual assaults on men and women will happen in the jail/prison system as well. 
> 
>   
> Again, no bashing or ridiculing me. 
> 
> Next up is the convention. Maybe smut. Not sure what else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussions of past assaults, prison crime, etc. 
> 
> TW: one scene early on where it involves scissors and one of the ladies freaks out briefly until the other drops said object and explains why she had them and called the other for assistance (i.e. assumption of suicidal thought or ideation with scissors)

Regina woke up around one in the morning, partly because she needed the bathroom. She did her business, washed her hands, but when she opened the door to go back to the bed, she was greeted with the little human. _Little Princess sent her to me. Jess was meant to be with me. Little Princess would want me to call Jess that, too._ Regina went down on her knees and she picked Jess up. “Oh, Princesa. Let’s go back to bed,” Regina whispered. Jess nodded and Regina slipped back into bed while holding Jess. Regina cuddled close to Emma, which caused Emma to wrap her arms around them both and Jess settled on top of the brunette. _Thank you, my angel. I finally had the strength to tell Emma._ Regina fell into a deep slumber after getting into a comfortable spoon position with Emma.

The blonde’s phone alarm went off at six-thirty and she turned it off, but she had another for seven. Regina groaned, not wanting to get up. “Five more minutes,” Regina huffed in a whisper. Jess was still asleep and Emma cuddled them both. “Another half an hour, my Queen.” Regina purred her approval before her breathing returned to a steady state. Jess woke up a little after her Mommy Gina fell back to sleep and decided to watch her sleep and the subtle movements of her chest rising and falling. Emma was content seeing Jess watch her lovely Mommy Gina sleep. “Baby, I’m going to pick your clothes for today, okay?” Emma said to Jess. Jess nodded, then Emma picked black jeans, socks, underwear and a light blue t-shirt for Jess. She set them on the desk, then picked her own clothes. Emma picked her dark denim jeans, socks and underwear; a lavender button-down long sleeve and pulled her zip hoodie out.

Regina purred in her sleep and Emma decided to pull Regina’s clothes out. Emma perused them and found the comfy black slacks, socks and underwear, but Emma was stumped on what shirt. The phone alarm buzzed and Emma raced to turn it off. “Mommy Gina,” Jess whispered. Emma awed at that display. Jess was trying to get Regina up and that pulled at Emma’s heartstrings. “I’m up, Princesa.” The brunette sat up with Jess in her lap and she saw Emma trying to figure out clothes. “Good morning, my Queen. What shirt do you want to wear with your comfy black slacks?” Regina smiled. “Oh, um, I packed a long sleeve Grateful Dead shirt.” Emma loved the brunette even more as she found the shirt and placed it with everything else. “Your flats that are in the bigger front compartment or the sneakers you wore yesterday?” Emma asked. “I’ll wear the flats, but we’ll take the sneakers with us in the backpack we brought with us for snacks and some coloring stuff for Jess.” Emma pulled the backpack out and placed the sneakers in one of the compartments without anything inside. “Thank you for choosing clothes for me, I…truly appreciate that,” Regina admitted.

Emma went to the bed and kissed her lady. “I like helping you out and if it means giving you extra attention because of certain things that happened to you or because I want you to know that I truly care and love you? I’m going to do it. I love you, Regina. It will never change.” Regina’s eyes weren’t dry and Emma used her thumbs to wipe them away. “I love you, Emma. Vita mia, tesora, mi cielo…mi amor. I could go on, but I wish I met you all that time ago,” Regina admitted. “Shh, I’m here now. Jess, too. We came to you when you needed us the most. You chased freedom. You chased it and we’re your finish line, mi Reina,” Emma soothed. “I love you, Emma.” Emma kissed Regina deeply and Jess hugged them both before she bounced on the big bed and made her mommies chuckle. “Let’s get the little human dressed,” Regina offered. Jess dashed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, but she couldn’t reach the sink. “Mommies, I needs help,” Jess drawled in a cute way. Regina jumped at the chance. “I’ll get her.” When Regina jumped up, Emma saw a renewed confidence and restored happiness in her lady, her Queen.

Regina placed Jess on her hip and gave the little one her toothbrush, then put some toothpaste on it and she brushed like Regina showed her when she first started living with her. The older brunette took her own toothbrush, set it on the vanity countertop and then opened the toothpaste once more and squirted some onto the brush, before closing the tube and picking up the toothbrush to brush her own teeth. Holding the little human and seeing in the mirror that both of them were brushing their teeth, was too damned adorable. Emma was able to get in the huge bathroom, unseen, and took photos of them with her phone. Emma left the same way she came in before the two brunettes spit toothpaste out and rinsed their toothbrushes and mouths out with mouthwash.

The older brunette brushed the younger one’s hair and then put said hair into a braid, but did not make it tight so Jess had a headache later. “Thank you, Mommy.” Regina smiled. “You’re welcome, Princesa. Go get dressed while I brush my hair.” Jess hugged her before going to Emma for help with her clothes. Regina took her braid out, brushed her long hair and decided she would get it cut Monday or Tuesday. After brushing, she didn’t want to put it in a braid or ponytail. She looked through the toiletry bag and found scissors. “Emma, could you help me a moment, if Jess is dressed?” Regina called out. “Coming, my love. Jess is dressed. I was getting her hoodie out for her.” Emma came in and the sight of Regina holding scissors scared the living daylights out of her. She ended up closing the bathroom door a bit. “Put those down, my love.” Regina did, once she saw Emma’s fear sparkling in her eyes. “Wait, it’s not what you think. I called you in here to help me with cutting my hair. I don’t feel like putting it in a ponytail or braid.”

Emma smacked herself for overreacting. “I’m sorry, my Queen. Yes, I’ll help you.” The blonde grabbed the scissors and gently pulled the elastic band from Regina’s wrist to use it. She put it on Regina’s hair and tied it right above the nape of the olive-skinned neck. “How about here?” Emma asked, touching the neck where she wanted to cut. “It’ll come to the nape of your neck. The hair tie is just above that.” Regina contemplated that and nodded. “Perfect, can you open the door so Jess can watch?” Emma did just that and Jess stood in the doorway and Emma had other plans. “Hmm, watch from there or in your Mommy’s arms?” Emma asked. Jess went to Regina and hugged her, giving them her answer. “Come, little one.” Jess was settled on a hip and Emma gave Regina her phone (she went to retrieve it) for photos. Regina took some photos and then Emma cut the long dark hair and held it up. Regina took some more photos and then decided to get dressed. “What should I do with this, my Queen?” Regina took the hair tie out and placed it on her wrist again before looking at Emma. “Trash, it isn’t enough to donate. I just was desperate for it to be shorter and I couldn’t wait till Monday or Tuesday.” Emma put the hair in the trash, rinsed the scissors and dried them before placing them back in the bag. “Thank you, amor.” Emma smiled and brushed her teeth.

Regina got dressed, with Jess hiding her eyes behind her hands, which made the older brunette laugh hysterically. Regina had her bra, underwear and socks on before she was on her knees and peeling the tiny hands off the dark sapphire eyes. “You can look now, Mija,” Regina said, laughter coating her voice. Jess opened one little eyeball and saw the articles her Mom had on already. “Finish Mommy Gina,” Jess said. They heard laughter coming from the bathroom and Regina threw a dirty sock at the bathroom door. “Peanut gallery!” Regina yelled. Jess giggled. “Mama nosy,” Jess whispered. “You’re right about that, Princesa.” Regina finished getting ready and then picked up the sock and put it in the dirty bag. If Regina got cold, she packed a hoodie as well and dug it out of the suitcase. Emma emerged from the bathroom, dressed. “You didn’t take your clothes in with you…did you?” Regina asked.

Emma smirked. “I had them under my arm. I figured you would get dressed out here, so I thought I’d get dressed in there.” Regina saw the logic as Emma put her dirty socks and underwear in the bag and placed her pajamas with Jess and Regina’s. “Shall we go see if the others are up?” Emma asked. Regina retrieved her hoodie and the wristbands. “We can, sure. Do you need your hoodie? Sneakers?” Emma looked down and realized she wasn’t wearing shoes, so she put her sneakers on. They were black and looked like dress shoes, that’s why she chose them. Regina grabbed Jess’ hoodie and gave Emma hers. “The hotel keys, we have those?” Regina asked. “I put them in our wallets, which are in the backpack, in the secret compartment, that you, me, and our Moms know of,” Emma answered.

Regina loved the planning Emma does. The actress ran her hairbrush through her hair a couple of times before putting the brush back on the desk, put her flats on and made sure she had the wristbands and her hoodie plus Jess’. “Ready?” Emma asked, as she put the backpack on after checking for their wallets and hotel keys. Regina felt her phone in her pocket and nodded. “You have your phone?” Regina asked. Emma felt her own pocket and nodded. “Yep, let’s see if the rest are ready.” They left their room and to their surprise, the rest of their family was waiting in the hall for them. Bewildered, Regina checked her phone and saw it was only 7:35. “Oh, Darling, good morning,” Cora said. Regina smiled and hugged her mother. “Morning, Mom, everyone. Um, here’s the wristbands for you. I suggest making them tight enough so they don’t fall off, but just loose enough you can slip them off at night before showering,” Regina suggested.

Everyone heeded her advice and she did Jess’ wristband herself. “Is that comfortable, Mija?” Jess rolled her wrist and nodded. “You take off before bath?” Jess asked softly. Regina winked. “You bet. Mama Emma or myself will.” Jess smiled and hugged her Mommy Gina. Regina hugged back and decided to carry her baby girl after standing up with her in her arms, settling the little human on her hip. “Let’s go get settled downstairs,” Regina said. All agreed and Mal noticed Regina’s hair as they reached the elevator. “You cut your hair, Regina,” Mal stated. “I was going to get it cut Monday or Tuesday after we came back home, but while brushing this morning, I had enough and asked Emma for help,” Regina explained.

Cora loved her youngest’s hair no matter the length, but she was biased when it was short. She loved it more when the dark locks were short. “Whatever makes you happy, dearest,” Cora stated. Everyone piled into the elevator and headed to the lobby for the big ballroom where the panels and autographs would take place. Regina headed down a corridor and found this door open and she peeked in. Jess pointed to Robert. “You see Mr. Gold, Princesa?” Jess nodded and wrapped her arms loosely around her Mommy’s neck. Regina waved to Robert and he grinned as he walked over. “Regina, hi. You all are early, but this is perfect. Go claim your area to lounge around for the weekend, go on. It’s early enough,” he offered. Security started to come after Regina and her family, which startled Jess and made Robert and Regina very angry…not to mention Emma’s fiery anger. “Tell them to back off, Robert,” Regina said in a low, threatening voice.

Robert put his hands up and pointed to his wrist, saying those with Regina had wristbands. Security backed off and left them alone. Regina and Emma settled and Jess stuck her tongue out at the guard when he turned his back to them. Robert snickered and gave the little one a kiss on her temple. Jess smiled and Robert led them further inside and Regina saw a nice big table with lounger chairs all around it. “Is anyone using the table with the lounger chairs?” Regina asked. “No, I neither deny nor confirm I reserved them for you all,” Robert said, with a grin. Regina put Jess in one chair and everyone claimed their own chair. Robert smiled watching Regina with her renewed happiness. _You finally told Emma the past. Now you can fully chase your freedom with love. Chase it with all the love surrounding you. Now you understand why I am always by your side when you wish to change things. You never stop and I love that about you, Regina. You have this fire, this magical fire within you that has been reawakened._

Robert felt pride seeing Regina cater to Jess and what he saw was a healing mother who wasn’t replacing the daughter she lost because of an obsessive and abusive ex, among other things, but she was finally moving on. “Princesa, do you want a bagel and fruit?” Regina asked Jess. Jess nodded. “Yes, Mommy Gina. Please.” Regina kissed her daughter, even if she wasn’t officially, yet. Robert heard “Princesa” and he smiled so damned wide. “What has you smiling like a fool, Bobby,” Cora asked. _How I’ve missed that name._ “She said ‘Princesa’ to Jess. She opened up to Emma about Little Princess.” Cora smiled. “I told Mal last night as well. That assault involved me, too.”

Robert’s jaw clenched and Cora saw it. “Bobby, tell me you didn’t set up that bitch’s death?” Cora inquired. The man turned to his oldest and dearest friend. “If I did, would you keep me from Regina or that sweet girl?” Cora knew if her granddaughter survived and Livia was alive and not killed in prison, she may have found a way to squirm her way back into society and hurt them again. “No, you saved us from further pain,” Cora stated matter-of-factly. Robert sighed and nodded. “I only alerted someone inside the prison, but the news was already around because people enjoy Regina's work. All of them were beyond angry she and you were hurt by her and when they found out an innocent infant was involved? That put them over the edge. They gave her the full day and when she went to shower, well, you know the rest,” Bobby explained.

Cora wasn’t upset about Robert alerting whomever about Livia going to prison because she knew he would do anything to protect who were considered family. Regina confided in him and asked him to be Little Princess’ godfather. He took that seriously, but when Cora called that day of the attack at the grocery store, he immediately left home, told Belle that Regina and Cora were in the hospital. He drove like a fucking madman to get to the hospital and when he got there, Cora was holding his goddaughter, but his heart sank to his belly when he saw she wasn’t breathing. _My heart broke in a million tiny pieces for all of us. Cora fought to hold her grandchild and I wrapped my arms around them both before facing the broken mother inside the room. It broke me further when I saw Regina holding her stomach and was on her side, sobbing. I crawled into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her. I knew Livia couldn’t set foot outside again, not after attempting to murder Cora and Regina, but successfully murdering my goddaughter. The bitch needed to go._

Robert stopped thinking of the past and wiped a tear from his cheek. “You were reminiscing,” Cora stated, squeezing the man’s hand, closest to her. Robert nodded. “I was. I’m done now.” They shared an embrace and Regina returned with three plates of breakfast for Jess, Emma and herself. “My love, I could’ve helped you,” Emma said. Regina smiled. “Oh, I waited tables for a while when I was younger, before landing roles with Robert’s help,” Regina explained. Emma was surprised about the admission and Regina gave Jess, herself and Emma a bagel and a little container of cream cheese that was on each plate. Each plate had a knife as well. Emma noticed each bagel was sliced. “Were they sliced already or did you slice them while you were up there?” Emma asked. “They’re sliced already,” Regina answered.

The couple watched their little one look at the cream cheese all confused. “What’s wrong baby?” Emma asked. “What that?” Jess asked, pointing to the cream cheese. Regina chuckled. “Oh, it’s cream cheese, you spread it on the bagel,” Regina explained. The actress took one slice of the bagel and took Jess’ knife and used it to gather up some cream cheese. Jess watched as the gooey stuff was spread onto the bagel and then Regina broke a piece off and fed it to her princess. Jess chewed it and she smiled happily. “I think she likes it,” Emma said. Jess nodded and swallowed her bite and opened for another. Regina gave another before breaking the whole slice apart and placing them on the plate in front of Jess and taking the whole second slice and spreading cream cheese on it as well.

Breakfast went by so quickly and panels started. Quinn spotted Jess before Jess spotted her and they shared a passionate hug. Quinn even picked up Jess and had her against a hip. Robert and Belle were taking photos on their phones, sending them Regina and Emma. Regina and Emma, then, sent the photos to everyone with them. Robert got the surprise of his life when his son, Neal, showed up. Quinn had this sense to bring Jess back to Regina and Emma. “My brother is here. He might be a fright to her, at first, I don’t want to risk that for her. I’d love it if she met him, but I want it on her own terms. Does that make sense?” Quinn explained. Regina took Jess into her lap and smiled. “Of course, it is. Go say hi to your brother. Go on,” Regina said.

Jess immediately missed her friend, but understood she was seeing that really tall man. “Mommy, that her brudder?” Jess asked. “Brother, yes, that’s her brother, Neal,” Regina explained. Emma was in awe of how protective Quinn was. Jess watched Quinn with Neal and liked how he was with her. “Can I?” Jess asked, pointing towards the Gold family. Regina nuzzled noses with her princess. "Yes, let's go meet Neal. Emma?” Emma stood up with them and walked over. Robert’s smile went even wider and he offered his arms to Jess. Jess willingly went over to him and he settled her on his left hip. Quinn was hugging Neal, with her arms around his waist which made Regina and Emma smile to that and to Jess wanting to go to Robert. “Neal, we want you to meet someone,” Robert said.

Neal had light brown hair, blue-gray eyes and was tall and rather skinny. He had some facial hair, too. “Oh? Oh, who is this little one? Shoot, she looks like Regina here.” Regina blushed and loved the compliment. “This is Jess, she’s Regina and Emma’s foster daughter and they’re in the process of adopting her.” Neal’s eyes went wide, but his expression was ecstatic. “Hello, little Jess, so you’re the one my sister talks about? If my father didn’t tell me you were getting adopted, I’d totally think you were Regina’s little one.” Regina smiled even more and a happy tear shed, but she quickly swiped it away. “Thank you for saying that,” Regina managed to say. Neal was a spitting image of his father and he gave Regina one of his father’s smiles before taking a chance with Jess and offering his hand to her.

Everyone held their breaths, but she took it and looked at how small hers was inside of his. “My hand tiny,” Jess said. Neal chuckled. “You’re growing, baby,” Neal said in a brotherly voice. Jess looked up and smiled at him. Robert smiled. “I believe she knows you’re not a weird person or a mean one,” Emma said. Neal shook his head. “Never, I would never treat another human being wrong. Not women, nor a child. Now if someone, man or woman, was threatening my family, you bet I would do everything, within reason, to protect those I love,” Neal explained. Robert smiled, knowing his son was true to his words.

Jess liked Neal and reached for him. The young man was flabbergasted at the gesture. “You want me?” he asked her. Jess nodded and Neal gently took Jess into his arms and settled her against his right hip and he smiled. “I’m so happy to meet you,” Neal told her. Jess settled in his arms and Belle moved one of her son’s arms to support Jess’ bottom. “Thank you, Mom.” Belle’s eyes lit up like Christmas. “M-Mom? You’ve always called me by my first name,” Belle said. Neal grinned. “I know you said it was okay to do so, but I asked you to adopt me eight years ago and let’s face it. You’ve been more of a mother to me than Mila ever was. Even while you were just dating Dad. You set time for me and paid attention to me. I clearly see that in Regina and Emma for Jess.” Belle hugged her son, Jess too, and Neal wrapped his free arm around his Mom.

The happy moment was interrupted when the convention audience was getting rowdy and the host was talking them down. “This is supposed to be a fun time for all fans and the actors who create a show for your enjoyment. This is not a time to be vicious, honestly there is no time to be vicious towards anyone. If you call yourselves fans, but you call a specific actor, quite literally, a bitch because of the character she plays? Did you even watch her backstory episode? If you didn’t, leave. You have no right to sit there and call this actor that. You don’t know the story behind the character and quite frankly, her agent and manager, Mr. Gold, told me the true story as to why this story was chosen for this character. If you have this negative opinion, take that shit and get the fuck out. We don’t tolerate it and we sure as shit won’t take it. When she comes on stage tomorrow, you all fucking better be on the best behavior and it better not be fake. It better be real. You all hear me?”

Belle covered Jess’ ears when she heard the first curse word and kept them covered. They all knew whatever happened was because of Regina and her character. _I don’t want to be here._ Emma was right by her queen’s side, soothing her. “It’s okay, I can feel your anxiety,” Emma whispered. Regina leaned into Emma. “I don’t want to be here. I rather go home,” Regina whispered her admission. Emma knew that might happen, but facing this crowd would be better because she knew the host’s monologue would be posted online with all of the convention panels. “I know, but it will be better to face them all. With the host defending you and putting the haters in their places is better for you in the long run. Tomorrow, you’ll be with the people who like you as a person and your character for who you both are,” Emma explained.

Regina knew Emma was right and they heard the panels continue. Neal was over at the breakfast buffet with his sister and Jess was in Belle’s arms. “Ms. Belle?” Jess asked. Belle was surprised to hear the title in front of her name, but she looked at Jess. “Yes, sweet one?” Jess smiled. Robert was surprised as well at the title Jess gave his wife. “Sweetheart, were you trying to see if my wife would answer you?” Robert asked. Jess nodded. “Yes.” Robert chuckled. “Baby, you don’t need to call her ‘Ms. Belle’ or me ‘Mr. Robert.’ We’re simply Belle and Robert or Bobby for me. Your Mom has been known to call me that on occasion,” Robert explained. Jess smiled.

Everyone sat down again and when there was a break in panels, Regina and Emma decided to check out the vendor area down the hall with Jess. Regina stayed near Emma and Regina held Jess in her arms because of the crowd. Jess didn’t like crowds just like Regina and Emma loved the fact that they cuddled close for comfort. Emma wrapped an arm around her queen’s waist to comfort her and she felt Regina relax. “Look, there’s stuff with ‘Brewed Awakening’ and the logo on it,” Emma pointed to one vendor. Regina went over and saw the work that went into all the products. The details meant everything. Jess tapped Regina on her shoulder softly. “Yes baby?” She pointed to the plushie husky dog wearing a t-shirt with the logo for the shop. “Awe, oh, my gods,” Regina said. Emma smiled and the vendor handed over the husky to Emma to give to Jess. Regina was thrilled of the concept of a plushie wearing the logo because in the show, her character expanded the shop to catch the eye of parents and kids.

Regina considered opening some sort of shop in reality. Before either Emma or Regina could say they were purchasing the husky, Layla Emerson stepped up to purchase it for them. “I’d like to purchase the husky and whatever else they want from your table.” Regina was in complete shock and was staring at the big-time actress. Emma was as shocked, but was able to function and chose long sleeves for the three of them. Layla paid attention to the sizes and typed something on her phone and the vendor pulled zip hoodies out. Regina snapped out of the shock mode she was in and tried to tell Layla no. “Please, you don’t have to do that,” she told the actress. Layla smiled. “I don’t have to, but I want to,” Layla said firmly. Layla was similar skin tone to Regina, but a shade lighter, and her eyes were two shades lighter, making them look smoky brown. The woman’s hair was brunette as well.

Emma nuzzled her queen and smiled. “Let her do this,” she whispered. Regina smiled and nodded. Layla handed the husky to Jess after the tags were taken off and Jess thanked her. “Thank you,” Jess told her. Layla smiled and chuckled. “You’re welcome, sweetness.” The vendor enjoyed the four of them and bagged the shirts and hoodies by size. Regina and Emma thanked the vendor and Layla. The vendor printed an extra receipt for Regina and Emma so no one questioned them. “Just so no one questions you.” The receipt was placed in the bag and Emma took said bag so Regina could just focus on Jess and the husky. Layla walked with them. “My wife Allison and I are here the whole weekend in the audience. We are fans of the show and especially love your character. We just had no idea you had a little one,” Layla explained.

Regina smiled. “Emma is my girlfriend and Jess is our foster daughter. The host is right about Lana’s story being true to me in some ways. I asked for her story to be based on me, to a point,” Regina explained. Layla’s eyes went wide. “That’s wonderful that you’re fostering. Are you going to adopt her?” Regina and Emma both nodded. “That’s wonderful. I won’t make you upset about the other part you just told me because I will wait until tomorrow and I can tell it’s personal,” Layla said. Layla went back to her wife and Emma kissed Regina. “That was kind of her, buying us these things, plus knowing when to end the conversation,” Emma explained. Regina smiled. “It was, let’s head back.”

When they got backstage, Cora and Mal waved from the table and the three of them sat down. Jess was dozing off and Regina put her against her chest and softly wrapped the tiny legs around her waist. “Mommy Gina…” Jess mumbled. “Take your nap, baby.” Jess went to sleep and Regina rocked softly in the lounger. Neal had come over with a new blanket, _Enchanted Harbor_ themed, and he made sure all the tags and everything were off of it. “Where’d you find that?” Emma asked. “In the vendor room actually. When you were heading back over here, I went to the vendor room and saw someone selling blankets,” Neal explained. He offered the blanket to Regina and she nodded as he started to cover her and Jess. “Thank you, Neal,” Regina said. Neal smiled and sat down with his family the next table over. “That was nice, son,” Robert said. “Thanks Dad.” Emma smiled at the “Brewed Awakening” logo on the blanket.

Regina noticed the logo and chuckled. “I’m not surprised he chose this one,” she said. “I’m not surprised Layla Emerson bought us the shirts and hoodies,” Emma countered. Cora and Mal caught what Emma said and they both snatched the bag containing the items. “Layla Emerson is here?” Cora whispered. “Yes, Mom. She purchased the shirts and hoodies for us. She even bought this husky wearing this t-shirt with the shop’s logo on it,” Regina explained while showing the husky. Mal softened and nudged with her elbow for her girlfriend to do the same. “Ow, Mal quit that,” Cora mumbled. Mal chuckled. “Baby,” Mal mumbled back. Cora gasped playfully. “Take that back, dragon.” Mal purred. “You love it when I play, now behave you.”

All three daughters of the older couple made faces, but Regina was the one who admitted, “I do hope to be like them when we’re older.” The young foster mother, rocking the young child in her lap, stared right into the eyes of her faithful lover and the child’s other foster mother. Emma wasn’t frightened of the statement; however, she was filled with hope and pride. “I hope the same, my Queen.” Jess stirred softly and she hugged the plushie close to her and Regina smiled. “Someone take a photo, she’s got the plushie hugged tight to her and the tiniest bit of an ear slightly touching her lips, but it looks like it’s inside her mouth,” Regina explained. Cora came over, as did Emma, and they both took a bunch of photos.

The day was over for the first day of the convention around six in the evening and Neal found it hard to leave the child he just met. “Son?” Robert called to Neal. “Sorry Dad. I just find it hard to leave,” Neal admitted. Robert smiled. “We are all on the sixth floor. I have a key to a room for you.” Neal was in shock. “Oh, Dad, but you didn’t know I was coming until today.” Belle chuckled as did Robert. “Son, when I got us all lunch, that’s when I got you a room key,” Robert explained. “Thank you, Dad.” The young man went to Regina and saw Jess was awake and watching the flurry of activity. “Day over?” Jess asked. Neal chuckled before he, Emma and Regina shared a smile and he went to go see his room. Robert came over as Regina stood up, grabbing the blanket before it fell. “Yes, first day is over baby girl, now we all can relax and do it all again tomorrow,” Robert explained.

Regina’s belly grumbled and she tried to stifle a laugh. “I think it’s dinner time,” Regina declared. “There’s a small conference room on our floor, I ordered pizzas, grilled chicken wraps and crispy chicken wraps and various sides for all of us on the floor. I figured it would be more private than the restaurants.” Regina agreed and they all went upstairs for the conference room, but Regina and Emma decided to drop of their bag from the vendor room and the blanket. Also, Emma decided to put the hotel keys in her pants pocket and leave the backpack in the room. Jess went for the bathroom really quick and then, the two women heard her ask for help. “Mommies, I needs help to wash hands, please.” Regina literally swooned at Jess asking for help. Emma loved seeing her lover swoon and watched her go into the bathroom to help Jess wash her hands. “There you go, baby girl.”

Regina had lifted the little one after turning the water on and Jess washed her hands and then dried them. “Thank you, Mommy.” Regina’s heart swelled with all the love she felt for this child. She didn’t want to lose Emma nor Jess. If given the choice, she would give up her life for them. To protect them and their blended families. The two brunettes met up with Emma and they found the conference room down the hall just past the elevators.

Jess was a little overwhelmed and took some of Regina’s shirt in her free hand while Regina held the other little hand. “It’s okay, Mija. Let’s go find the table everyone is sitting at, okay?” Regina soothed. Jess nodded as she was looking at everyone. “Mommy Gina,” Jess said. Regina’s heartstrings were tugged at that plea and the brunette picked the little one up and settled her on her right hip. “Shh, it’s okay.” Emma approached and hugged them. “I found our family in the back where not many people are.” Regina hugged Emma and then followed her to the table.

The three of them sat down and then Jess saw the big window to her right and stared out at the landscape of the city. “What do you see out there, Mija?” Regina asked. Jess turned to her Mom and went to her. “Lights.” Regina smiled. “You see lights from buildings and the lights from the streets?” Jess nodded and Regina pulled the little girl into her lap. “Shall we go get something to eat?” Regina asked. Jess clung to Regina softly as Regina stood up. “Emma?” Regina offered, holding a hand to her. Emma took the offer and the three of them went to get food. A few of Regina’s coworkers finally met Emma and Jess and were happy Regina found happiness. Robert was close by, just in case, but he knew the cast was never mean to Regina. To see the cast was even welcoming to Emma and Jess, made him swell with pride. One cast member, Jack Hanson, took Jess’ attention very quickly because of him finding different hiding places within her field of view. Regina and Emma helped her spot him, if she couldn’t see where he was.

Another cast member, Xenia Katara, spoke very highly Regina at work and of Jess. “I noticed how well behaved she is, Regina. You and Emma have done very well with her and to be honest? Fostering is never an easy decision,” Xenia admitted. Xenia is in her sixties, white hair and grey eyes. She’s Meryl Streep’s Miranda Priestly from _The Devil Wears Prada_ of _Enchanted Harbor_. “Forgive me if this is personal, but did you foster?” Emma asked. Xenia smiled, not offended. “I have, yes. I fostered infants who were born from drug-addicted mothers. Some were taken back by said mothers after rehab, but the children were taken away again which made me angry. I fought for the infants to stay with me. One infant died in my care, but I found out the mother was addicted to so many drugs, the infant’s system was compromised so horribly. I asked for the mother to be tried for murdering her own son. I saw her get sentenced to life without parole. I foster from time to time, but when I heard you were fostering, I couldn’t be any prouder and happier,” Xenia explained.

Regina wiped tears away and Xenia saw Jess offer her hand to her. “Oh, you are a sweetheart. Come here,” Xenia said. Regina gave her little girl over and Jess clung to Xenia. “Mommy?” Xenia chuckled, listening to Jess call Regina. “Yes, Mija?” Jess liked Xenia and it showed Xenia liked her in return. “Awe, you like Ms. Xenia?” Jess nodded. “Yes, Mommy.” Xenia smiled. “I like you, too, baby. You go eat and before I go to my room tonight, I’ll come see you, okay?” Jess nodded and Regina took her back. Xenia winked to Regina before whispering, “she takes after both you and Emma.” Regina smiled and then Emma and her took food back to the table. Regina sat with Jess in her lap and Jess saw one plate for both her and her Mommy. “Share plate, Mommy?” Regina smiled. “Yes, baby girl. I brought us a grilled chicken wrap and crispy chicken wrap. We have forks and knives to split them so we each have half of both. Does that sound okay?” Jess nodded and Regina proceeded to cut the wraps.

The older brunette gave a crispy wrap to Jess and the little one started eating. Robert brought over bottled waters and electrolyte packets to mix in the water. “I figured this might help,” he said. Regina smiled. “Thank you,” she said. Emma poured the mix packets into the bottles and shook each one after putting the caps back on each bottle. Jess enjoyed the crispy chicken wrap and so did Regina. “Ready for the grilled wrap?” Regina asked. Jess nodded and the older brunette gave one of the grilled wrap halves to Jess and the both of them started eating again. Emma was taking photos and Regina listened to the overlapping conversations around them. The two finished their food and Jess cuddled with her Mom. “Room?” Regina asked. Jess nodded. “Bath?” Jess asked. Regina kissed her and nodded. “Emma, we’re going to the room. We’ll get bathed and ready for bed. You can stay, though,” Regina explained. Emma shook her head. “No, I had enough for one day, let’s go. We’re going to our room,” Emma said. Their family nodded and decided to stay for a bit before going to their rooms.

Regina held Jess and Emma unlocked the room. The women walked inside and Emma locked the door. Jess gathered her pajamas and fresh underwear and socks before meeting Regina in the bathroom. “Mommy, I have my pajamas.” Regina had plugged the tub and started the warm water when she turned her head to meet Jess’ gaze. “Good girl, Mija. Let me put them up here where the towels get placed. There we are and they are where your towel used to be. I put your towel down here so we can just find it easily and wrap you up and dry you,” Regina explained, pointing to the towel on the lower rack on the wall near the tub. The older brunette helped Jess out of her clothes before placing a kiss on the little nose and then lifted the little one into the tub after putting bubbles in and shutting the water off.

Jess was too tired to play, but she wasn’t fussy or hard to handle, much to Regina’s surprise. To be quite honest, Jess never was fussy or hard to handle. People didn’t know how to love her or give her a proper home. Once Jess was clean, her hair washed and rinsed, Regina drained the water from the tub and lifted the child into her arms with the towel around the small child. “There we go, all better now, yes?” Jess nodded and Regina dried her before getting all the clothes on her and brushed her hair before putting it in a braid. “Brush teeth?” Jess asked. Regina lifted Jess onto her hip and they brushed their teeth together before they emerged from the bathroom and Regina placed Jess on the bed. “Well, hello, baby girl all set for bed, huh?” Emma said. Jess hugged Emma and Regina smiled as she gathered her own pajamas and fresh socks and underwear. “I watch cartoons before bed?” Jess asked. Emma had been watching some drama show, but she immediately changed the channel to cartoons when Jess and Regina came out. “Yes, Mija,” Regina answered.

Emma still had the remote in her hand and went to Regina as she stood up from the suitcase. “I think she’ll conk out soon, we can shower together if you like?” Emma asked, in a whisper. Regina smiled and thought about the offer. “I’d like that, but make sure she won’t fall off the bed. We have extra pillows, right?” Emma nodded and put extra pillows around a sleepy Jess to make a protective border. Emma then grabbed her pajamas, underwear and socks before joining Regina in the bathroom. Emma shut the bathroom door and then put her clothes beside Regina’s on the shelf where the clean towels were originally placed. “Regina, we don’t have to do anything sexual. I just want to help you relax, is all I want.”

Regina turned to her blonde lover and smiled. “Can we just kiss and be handsy while we shower? Tomorrow after we get Jess bathed, could we give her to any of them that are with us so we could have a night to ourselves?” Regina asked, practically pleading. She never pleaded or begged, but after last night and some fans being dickheads, she couldn’t care anymore. “Yes, yes, we can do that. My Queen, what’s wrong?” Regina was feeling vulnerable, she hated feeling small and vulnerable. “I’m sorry, Emma. I feel like Livia took my life from me. My freedom. She murdered my daughter.” Regina buried her face into Emma’s shoulder and Emma held onto her. “She took pieces of you, yes. You’re chasing your life back. You’re chasing freedom again. You have love. _Chasing Freedom with Love_ my Queen. It took meeting Jess and myself to see that you could gain everything back. It took meeting my dragon of a mom to bring your mom from the black abyss she was trapped in. You both were lost and we found you. There is nothing that will chase us away,” Emma said passionately.

Regina sobbed softly and allowed Emma to take the clothes she was wearing off of her body. Emma took her own clothes off, then they both got in the shower once Emma started the water. The couple washed each other, kissed and skipped being handsy. Emma thought getting each other’s hair shampooed and rinsed; and bodies washed were more important. Giving each other kisses along the way was a plus as well. After the shower and drying one another, Emma brushed her teeth and hair, then put her hair in a braid before putting her clothes on. Regina, still had her towel around herself after brushing her hair and putting it in a ponytail. “My Queen, what is it?” Regina snapped out of it and started putting her clothes on. “How lucky I am. I mean, I was thinking how lucky I am.” Regina dropped her towel and Emma assisted with getting her Queen’s clothes on. “You were lucky to survive not one, but two attacks by Livia, and I understand it was dark times after losing your baby girl to that monster. Mi Reina, you have our family now.”

Regina knew Jess wasn’t officially theirs until the adoption. “She’s not ours until the adoption is official. We can’t lose her, Emma.” Emma held the brunette against her and knew why Regina was saying it. _It would feel like living through another betrayal…another murder of her heart. My Queen cannot take anymore heartbreak._ “She is ours, no matter what. I promise we will not lose her,” Emma whispered. “Can we go to her now?” Regina asked.

Emma nodded and the two left the bathroom and crawled into bed with Jess, who was asleep, but when she knew her Moms were in bed with her, she cuddled up to them both and the women cuddled as well. Emma turned the TV off, but after checking for the alarm set for the morning. Regina moved closer to her girls and wrapped her arms around them. “Love you, my Queen, Princess,” Emma whispered. “Love you, Princesa, mi amor,” Regina answered. Emma watched her girls sleep before she went to sleep herself. _No more heartbreak or betrayal. Jess will be adopted by us._ Emma fell asleep with that thought and her love for her girls and the two families that are essentially one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle with me...
> 
> Let me know what you think and what you would like to see in later chapters. 
> 
> 💜💜xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, not by much, for good reason though. 
> 
> TW: description of past assault/rape  
> TW: non-graphic violence at the end

Regina woke up in the morning before any alarms and before her girls woke up. She found herself literally pinned under her Princesa. Jess was on top of her Mom, head resting on her chest and hands on her shoulders. Regina wrapped her arms around the small child and kissed her head. “I love you, Mija.” Jess stirred and whimpered a little. “Shh, I’m here,” Regina whispered. The child calmed down and clung to her Mom as Regina sat up slowly and rested against the headboard and pillows. “Mommy,” Jess called out softly. “I’m here, Mija.” Jess settled even more and looked up at Regina. “I have little sister?” Jess asked. She was puzzled, but curious, nonetheless.

Regina wasn’t ready for this, but she couldn’t lie to Jess. “How do you know this, tesora?” Regina asked. Sapphire eyes stared at Regina’s dark ones. “She come to my dream last night. She tell me to keep you and Mama happy.” Regina felt tears fall and she smiled at Jess. “Yes, you have a little sister, but she isn’t here with us.” Jess nodded. “She said meanie hurt you, her and Nana Cora. She said you were sad all time before me and Mama. Now you happy. Why sad before?” Regina knew Jess was talking in simple child-like terms and it helped. It helped in understanding how even simple terms can help someone understand even complex issues. “I lost Little Princess because of the meanie she spoke of. She was brought into the world too soon and for that reason, she isn’t with me. When you’re older, if you want to know the full reason, I will tell you, but for now, just know that she is at peace knowing you and Mama are with me.”

Jess nodded and hugged her Mom as Emma woke up to the sight and the alarm sounding off at 6:30am. Emma turned the alarm off and smiled at her girls. “Good morning, girls,” Emma said as she sat up against the headboard. “Mama,” Jess said happily. “Morning, Emma dear,” Regina said. Emma smiled and kissed her brunettes. “Shall we decide what we want to wear today?” Emma asked. “We shall,” Regina said. Jess clung to Regina and the older brunette didn’t mind at all. “Come, we brush teeth and our hair first. Will that help?” Regina asked. Jess nodded and reached a tiny hand to Emma. Emma took the hand and squeezed gently before kissing the little one’s hand. “Go brush teeth and hair with Mommy Gina.”

Regina went to the bathroom with Jess in her arms and Emma watched before deciding to pick her clothes for the day. She chose her cream slacks and navy long sleeve button-up shirt. She thought it would be good to dress-up for her woman’s interactive day with the fans. For Jess, she chose another pair of jeans, and a lavender long sleeve shirt. Just as Regina left the bathroom with Jess, Emma was picking Regina’s clothes, but she was stumped again. “Black trousers, purple button-up long sleeve shirt, babe,” Regina explained. Emma pulled each piece of clothing out and Jess was ready to get dressed. The two women helped their little girl get ready and then Regina decided to get ready in the bathroom this time and have Emma get dressed with Jess in the room with her. The older brunette grabbed her clothes and the socks and underwear that Emma placed on top of the shirt.

When Regina finished getting ready and returned the bedroom, she found Jess still covering her eyes even though Emma was completely dressed. “You didn’t tell her you were dressed, amor?” Regina asked. Emma looked at Jess and scoffed at herself. “Oh, gods. I had no idea she still had her hands on her eyes. Baby girl, take your hands off your eyes,” Emma said. Jess did and came to the edge of the bed to hug her Moms. The women hugged the little one and then Emma grabbed the backpack after putting her shoes on, then grabbed everyone’s hoodies and checked for the wallets and hotel keys. Regina put Jess’ wristband on again, Emma brought over the little one’s shoes. The older brunette put her sneakers on before Jess’ sneakers and the three decided it was time to go. Jess lifted her arms up for Regina and the older brunette couldn’t deny her little one.

Regina settled Jess on her hip and the three left the room and were greeted with their family in the hallway. Just like the day before, they walked to the elevators and took one to the lobby. Some fans spotted Regina and waved to her, which made her smile. “Good morning, Regina!” fans said to her as they saw her walk towards the hallway for backstage with her family. “Good morning!” Regina said back. A couple fans took a chance and approached her as Robert was meeting with them. Regina gave Jess to Emma. “Everyone go with Robert and get settled at our place backstage. I see no reason I can’t see these two fans right now,” Regina said. Robert and Regina’s family disappeared for backstage and Regina smiled at the fans. “Hi Regina, um, we really like your character and we always believed she wasn’t mean, but something more to her,” a platinum blonde, mid-twenties woman said.

“Thank you, I will explain why I chose that backstory during my panel. It means a lot that you don’t believe Lana was mean on purpose.” The second fan waved again and left with the first. Regina went backstage and saw Jess running for her. She caught her little one and lifted her up in the air before putting her on a hip once more. “Hi Mija. Did you get breakfast?” Jess shook her head. “I wait.” Regina chuckled and took Jess to the breakfast table with her. Jess tugged her Mom’s hand gently just as Regina retrieved two plates. “Yes Princesa?” Jess was pointing to Neal, but she was whimpering because she didn’t realize it was him from behind. “Who that?”

Regina abandoned the plates, kneeled down to Jess and picked her up, placing her on her left hip. “That’s Neal, Mija. You didn’t know from behind,” Regina said, trying her best to explain. Jess nodded and settled down in her Mommy Gina’s arms. “Do you want to say hi before we come back and get breakfast?” Regina offered. Jess nodded and Regina walked over and tapped Neal on his shoulder softly. He turned and smiled. “Good morning, girls. Awe, did someone get a bit upset?” Neal asked, genuinely wanting to know. “Yes, she thought you were someone new and not you. She only saw you from behind,” Regina explained.

Neal was upset that men upset Jess so easily. “May I hold you, baby?” he asked Jess. Jess went to him and Regina rubbed her back as she was taken by the young man and he remembered how his Mom showed him how to have his arms around her. _Neal will be a wonderful father someday._ Jess settled down once more and Neal assisted Regina with bringing breakfast for her, Jess and Emma. “Thank you, Neal. You didn’t have to,” Regina said. “I wanted to. You’re welcome.” Neal put Jess in her lounger and he even did her bagel and pulled each slice apart for her. “Thank you, Neal.” Neal smiled and kissed her on the temple, like his father did the night before. “You’re welcome, baby girl.” Neal departed after bowing his head to Emma and Regina. Emma looked to Regina for filling in the blanks.

Regina explained what happened and Emma went “ah.” There was no need to say anything else after that. Everyone finished breakfast and a couple of panels already were finished by mid-morning. Robert came to Regina to let her know she would be after the small break. “My own panel?” Regina asked. “Yes. I figured it would be best instead of having you with others. This way you are everyone’s focus. If you wished, you could bring Jess with you onto the stage. Some fans have mentioned seeing her already. I only know this just by passing them in the halls or in the vendor room,” Robert explained. “Is it such a good idea to expose her to this? Maybe it’s better to go out alone and if people wish to see her and Emma they can come out after?” Robert thought about her suggestion. “Whichever you decide, Regina. I’m not forcing you; I promise that.”

Regina smiled, knowing her agent and friend wasn’t doing anything of a sort. She went to sit down with Jess and Emma, when a convention staff member told her that she would need to be at the curtain in five minutes. She nodded her acknowledgment and took a bottle of water from the backpack. “Mommy Gina?” Regina’s heart made her decision for her when she heard Jess call her. “Yes, Mija?” Jess hugged her and Regina hugged back. “I stay with Mama Emma,” Jess told Regina. Regina put an imaginary foot down because her daughter, regardless of adoption status, was not hiding backstage anymore. She wanted all the fans to know Regina Mills was not an Evil Queen and neither was Lana Parrish. They were one in the same person. Granted there were differences in their stories, but they were both essentially Regina. If that made sense. It did to Regina. It will to them.

Regina pulled her Mija onto her left hip and looked into those deep sapphire eyes. “Come out with Mommy Gina?” Regina asked Jess. Jess clung to her and nodded. “I quiet,” Jess told her. Regina chuckled. “Let’s go get your husky, first.” Regina retrieved the plushie and then went to the curtain. She took some breaths and Emma patted her shoulder. “I’ll be right here, call for me if you need me,” Emma told her. “I always need you, amor.” Emma kissed her softly. “I always need you, but seriously, say my name and I will be by your side. I just asked Robert if it was alright to do so and he said yes.” Regina wasn’t so nervous anymore and the music started to announce the break was over. The announcer came over the loudspeaker and Regina was ready for her panel. “Now that we are back from our small midday break, I am proud to announce our next guest. She is the owner of ‘Brewed Awakening’ on _Enchanted Harbor_ , people believed she was cold and unfeeling, but that was all false. Ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to Regina Mills, _Enchanted Harbor_ ’s Lana Parrish.”

The older brunette pushed aside a piece of the curtain and waved with the same hand. Jess clung to her Mommy Gina. Regina sat down in the chair that was placed in the middle of the stage and offered a microphone after settling Jess on her lap. She scanned the room and saw some fans lined up against the left and right walls for the chance to ask questions. “Wow, it’s a pleasure to be here. Thank you for having me and thank you all for coming. Oh, you must be wondering who the little one is my lap, huh?” Everyone in the audience nodded and Regina looked at Jess playing with her husky before kissing her hair. The young actress took a breath before answering. “This is Jess, she is my foster daughter with my girlfriend Emma Swan. Our hope is to adopt Jess. I, um, I wouldn’t trade her or Emma for anything.”

The audience clapped and Regina pointed to said audience to show Jess that everyone supported them. Jess hugged the actress and Regina kissed her once more before deciding it might be time to talk again or ask if people wanted to just head into questions. “Do you want me to just talk or do you guys want to ask me questions?” Everyone opted for questions and Regina was quite alright with that choice. An older woman stepped up to a stationary microphone and asked, “This may be on everyone’s minds, but what was the motivation behind Lana’s backstory?” _I didn’t think this would be the first question. Shit._ “I will answer that, but give me a moment. Just a moment or two, please.”

The brunette retreated to the curtain and Emma held her arms out for Jess. “Please tell me you packed noise-cancelling headphones for her?” Regina asked as she gave Jess to Emma. “I have them.” Mal was a saving grace and found the headphones and placed them on Jess’ ears. “We have her. Everyone is here for you. When you finish with that question, Emma will bring her back without the headphones,” Mal explained. Regina nodded and kissed Emma and Jess quickly before going back to her seat on stage. “I’m sorry, this is something Jess shouldn’t hear, so I gave her to her Mama Emma to get noise-cancelling headphones on her. You said what the motivation was behind Lana’s backstory, correct?” The older woman confirmed. Regina took a breath and answered the question.

“Lana’s story isn’t far from truth to be honest. For those who have believed me as Regina Mills to be an evil queen or coldhearted, you have no idea what others have been through. You only know your experiences. For those who live by assuming about others, it’s wrong. Before I got a role on _Enchanted Harbor_ , I was dating a woman who became obsessed with me. At first, I didn’t notice or was ignorant. I started noticing and began to deny her advances and one night when I was making dinner after a long day, she basically made a sexual advance and I shrugged her off and told her no. When I was ready for bed, I wanted to sleep, she wanted sex. I never had sex before and she brutally assaulted me and I was given the surprise of my life: she was intersex. This meant that she was physically female, but her reproductive system was male.”

Regina wiped away tears that burned her cheeks. The audience was silent, except for gasps of horror. “I’m sorry, this is painful for me, but it will help you understand me as a person and Lana as a character.” Audience members gave words of encouragement. Regina took calming breaths before going on. “I had a restraining order against her and not long after the assault, I found out I was pregnant. I moved back home with my mother, Cora and she helped me with the pregnancy and helped me in general. My mother is backstage as is the rest of my family. That includes Emma’s mother, Mal and Emma’s sister, Lily. Anyway, I found out I was having a girl and I wanted to keep her. One day, when Mom and I were packing her car with groceries, Livia recognized us and started trouble. I was six and a half months pregnant at the time and Mom tried to call for help with her phone, but Livia stopped that rather efficiently. She turned her attention to me and after causing some problems with me, she saw I was pregnant and told me I should’ve aborted ‘the little shit.’ The thought never came to mind because I wanted my Little Princess.”

Regina wiped tears away again. “I protected us as best I could until off-duty officers came and Mom flagged an ambulance. I woke up in the hospital and freaked when I saw the monitor on my belly and it caused me to go into labor. Before doctors could come and help, my baby was laying in between my legs on the bed, stillborn. Murdered.” More gasps of horror. “That’s my personal story.” Regina turned when she heard little feet run on stage and she smiled. “Mommy Gina, Mama Emma and Nana Mal say I come back. Scary stuff over?” The audience awed and chuckled while Regina took Jess into arms and eventually her lap when she sat down in the chair again.

The actress answered more questions and then she recognized Malik when he stepped up to the right side’s microphone. “I believe we met some time ago when I delivered food to your home. I met Jess and Emma. You gave Zahara and me autographs. Zahara’s sitting down. She wouldn’t come up with me. I, well we, were wondering if Lana would get a love interest on the show?” Malik asked. Regina smiled. “Zahara, I hope you’ll be getting a photo op later. Now, to the question. Well, to be honest? No, for the moment no. Lana’s love is her shop and the loss of her own baby in the show and her coping is the expansion of the shop which now includes a children’s section.” Regina felt proud of that answer.

After some more questions, Regina retreated to backstage with Jess and sat down in the lounger chair once more. Emma patted Regina’s hand after the older brunette settled Jess in her own chair. “You did well, my Queen.” Regina smiled. “I really expected people to be in disbelief or ridicule me. I’m glad that wasn’t the case,” she said. Jess waved to Neal and he smiled. “Hello pumpkin,” he said before he kissed her temple and then focused on Regina. “I’m so sorry, Regina. My father told me what happened, both times. When he came home after the second time, Mom, Quinn and I picked up the pieces that were left. The three adults talked to Quinn about what happened to you and what was right and wrong. It’s why she’s so protective of Jess here. She understands. She may only be eight and was younger when all that happened, but she understands. She still is a child and we make sure she has a childhood.”

Neal sighed and took a breath. “I’m just happy you both are happy once more.” Regina got up and hugged her friend’s son. “Neal, you are amazing.” Neal hugged Regina and Jess poked her Mommy Gina in the thigh. Emma chuckled when she saw Regina jump from the poke. “Mija, was that you who poked Mommy?” Regina asked laughing. Jess blushed a bright red, telling Regina her answer. “I can’t reach unless you’re sitting, my Queen,” Emma stated. Neal laughed and took his leave. An announcer came on the loudspeaker. “Anyone who has tickets for Regina Mills photo ops please report downstairs.” Robert came for Regina and he took her down a secret hallway. “Robert, you seem worried,” Regina said to him.

Robert stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced Regina. “No, not worried. Why do you say that?” Regina raised an eyebrow. “The way you came for me. This secret hallway. What gives?” Regina asked. Robert sighed. “I’m worried only because this is the first convention.” That made some sense. At the end of the hall, once they started walking again, the door opened to reveal a big room, setup for photos. A photographer was finishing with Xenia’s photos and then gave the memory card to someone to start printing. Regina stepped up to start receiving fans and the first two were Malik and Zahara. “Hello,” Regina said. The two took either side of her and the photographer took a couple of photos. The brunette was excited to see them and everyone. Before she finished, she got the surprise of her life in between fans when Jess ran in, with Emma in tow, and wrapped her tiny arms around her legs. “Oh! Hello Princesa. How did you escape from Mama?”

Regina stooped down and Jess blushed. “I ask to find you, Mommy Gina.” The fans didn’t mind and Regina picked her little girl up, settling her on her left hip. “I think she wants to be with me. She doesn’t like to be separated for too long. Do you mind if she is in the photo with you?” Regina asked. The fans that were with her at the time, didn’t mind at all. The photographer had this huge smile on his face as he took photos. The rest of the fans had photos with Jess and Regina and when Regina put Jess on her feet, the photographer, Chris, gave the memory card for printing to the people who needed it and then he returned to his usual area and watched Jess stay close to her Moms. Chris, a tall, somewhat muscular man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He stooped down and waved to Jess to come over. She shook her head and Chris was confused. Regina saw Chris trying to see Jess and she brought her over. “I’m sorry Chris. She’s skittish around new people.”

Chris understood. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing, Ms. Mills. She’s beautiful. I heard right, that you and Ms. Swan are adopting her? She looks just like you.” Regina smiled and Emma grinned hearing his statement. “Yes, we are.” Jess saw the camera bag on the floor and tapped Chris on his knee and then got scared that the knee was bad place to touch and cowered behind her Mommy Gina. Chris was kneeling now and reaching for Jess. “It’s alright, baby girl. Tapping my knee was okay. Come back, please?” Chris looked up at Regina with pleading eyes. “Princesa, it’s okay. Chris is nice. He works at my work,” Regina said. Jess peeked around and took one of the man’s hands. “Oh, little one. Uncle Chris won’t let nothing hurt you. You want to look in the camera bag?” Jess nodded and Chris sat on the floor with Jess in his lap as they looked through the camera bag.

After a while, it was time to head back upstairs and Jess didn't give any trouble when it was time. Regina and Emma thanked Chris and he smiled. Robert led the three of them through the secret hallway and when they emerged backstage once more, they heard commotion. “What’s going on?” Emma asked. “Arguments over ships on the show,” Cora explained. Regina rolled her eyes. “Oh, dear lord. We’re talking about relationships, right? Those ‘ships’ people are arguing over?” Regina asked. “Exactly,” Mal answered. Emma scoffed. “Ridiculous, why can’t people be respectful and not be toxic when they all enjoy the same show?” Emma asked. Regina nodded agreeing with her savior. “You have a great point, but when it comes to stuff like this, logic goes out the window,” Regina explained.

“Logic queen right here, thanks to her mother,” Robert joined in. Everyone chuckled lightheartedly. More commotion when an all too familiar voice was yelling demanding to see Regina and see her now. “Michaels,” Lily said. Emma took Jess into her arms and Regina emerged from backstage, confronted with a crazed Natalie Michaels who was pointing a Glock 45 right at her. “Put the gun down, Michaels,” Regina said. “Shut up, bitch. I know your past. You’ll never adopt that whore’s kid. She should’ve died before you sank your teeth where they didn’t belong. You and Jess die tonight.” Regina was scared to death and when she heard Jess’ footsteps, her heart was literally leaping out of her chest. She turned to her little girl, to shield her from the gun. “Princesa, please, go back to your Mama and the rest of our family.” Jess was hesitant, but Emma ran for her and took her back behind the curtain.

Regina turned to Michaels and gave no indication she knew there was police and security advancing behind the crazed woman. “Michaels, you have no right to do this. I have every right to give Jess the life she deserves with Emma and our family. You kept vital information from us and you even kept her birthdate a secret. Hell, you kept her mother and how she passed a secret. You, my dear, are a piece of work. My past was never a secret, you never bothered to ask. Why do you think Jess and I became so close very quickly?” Michaels became agitated. “SHUT UP!” Regina hit a nerve, _good_. Regina kept talking the woman down and suddenly a shot rang out from the gun and it hit Regina in her right shoulder and she saw officers tackle Michaels and arrest her. Medics surrounded Regina and all she asked about were her family. “My family, my daughter.”

She passed out from the shock of being shot, but not before seeing her family surround the medics and Emma holding Jess under a blanket. “You’ll be alright, my Queen. You’ll be alright.” Hearing Emma say those words meant everything. Regina believed them and she focused on waking up and holding her savior and little girl once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle...
> 
> Let me know what you think...


End file.
